The Man Who Sold the World
by kitty253
Summary: This story takes place five years after the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince have graduated from Hogwarts only to venture to different parts of the globe. One thing hasn't changed though, the disdain that Draco has for each of them. To him, each one
1. Prologue

Summary:

This story takes place five years after the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince have graduated from Hogwarts, only to venture to different parts of the globe. One thing hasn't changed though: the disdain that Draco has for each of them. To him, each one played a pivotal role in not just the demise of the Dark Lord but of his entire family and their legacy. Following the defeat of Voldemort, Draco made a promise to his dead parents that each would pay for their arrogance but he had to wait, for revenge is a dish best served cold. And this adventure would begin with the one that could destroy the other two...Hermione Granger.

Prologue:

At the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco's father was imprisoned in Azkaban and later given the Dementor's kiss for his crimes as a Death Eater. Following his sixth year at school, Aurors killed his mother while trying to help obtain information from the Department of Mysteries for Voldemort. Then, at the end of his final year, Potter and his band of merry men had defeated the Dark Lord and banished him from the mortal realm forever. All of these factors had filled Draco with a hate and loathing for the Golden Trio and the Order of the Phoenix like nothing before in history. Each event had not just altered Draco's life but his family's honor and prestige. He left Hogwarts with a small fortune and no hopes of a reputable job in magic because of all the scandal surrounding Voldemort's reign and ultimate downfall. The Malfoy name, which had instilled fear for centuries, was meaningless now and for that Draco had long since vowed to take revenge. But being one of the more brilliant wizards of his year, he knew better than to do anything too soon, as it would arouse suspicion. Instead he kept close track of the whereabouts of the Golden Trio, which wasn't too difficult since the Daily Prophet ran stories frequently on their exploits due to their fame, and waited patiently for the opportunity to present itself.

After graduation with no real viable opportunities presenting themselves, Draco had decided to head to Paris where he had heard tales of a secret organization that had its headquarters based there. The details were sketchy at best but they had great power and influence all around them as they had been in quiet existence for centuries. His father had been the first to tell him about them and their goals and it had prompted him to do some research of his own. He found most of his information in the muggle world, as they believed the brotherhood was long defunct at best or never truly existed. Started by scientists to disprove the existence of God (a religious based theory for Muggles to explain miracles or random unexplainable magical events) which Draco found to only prove the ignorance of the Muggle world. Though he never really bought into all of Voldemort's philosophies or practices, he did share the contempt for all non-magical people, places and things. However, he would never agree to join the Death Eaters as he did not take orders from anyone, especially not a Mudblood – which Voldemort was no matter how he tried to hide that fact.

While on his travels throughout France, he had met many people who had very strong beliefs one way or the other in the existence of the Priory of Sion but those beliefs seemed to be drawn upon the lines of whether the person tended to believe in God or Science. Soon Draco was spending hours upon hours in the Louvre in Paris (a famous art gallery that houses many superb works of art including the Mona Lisa) studying the paintings and inventions of Leonardo Da Vinci, who was one of the original founding fathers of the Priory. Draco discovered that, at some point in time, Da Vinci had stumbled upon the magical community and bargained to help them introduce the two worlds together. However, after meeting strong opposition from the Ministry, he joined forces with some of the influential Dark Arts families to put magic in its rightful place atop the pecking order in the hierarchy. To do this they opted to release certain theories and formulas (potions to the magical community) to the Muggle world in the interests of science and profiting by such ventures to create a proving ground for them to build a financial empire and gain world dominance. In the sixteenth century, the Priory was thought to be exterminated by the Vatican and brought a misguided sense of calm to the religious community. In truth, the Priory had gone underground to rebuild their empire but spread in out in smaller sects that were seemingly unrelated until the time of choosing to unite and promote their dominance to the world.

It was there in Paris that Draco would find solace in a member of the group that would convince Draco to drop most of his projects in the magical world and begin building his interests in the Muggle world. Soon he had amassed an enormous entrepreneur reputation and was listed as one of the worlds richest and most powerful men, rivaling the likes of Bill Gates and Donald Trump. All the while keeping a close eye on his true goal of personal dominance of the Golden Trio. His muggle exploits were noted by the Ministry, but there was nothing they could do except get one of their smartest and most resourceful of witches to look into his businesses and ascertain what his motives were in the Muggle world. That person would be Hermione Granger, and she would play into Draco's ultimate plan – to gain access to her and all her intimate knowledge of her oldest and dearest friends. The ministry had unknowingly just served her up on a silver platter to her arch nemesis to do his bidding.


	2. Building of an Empire

Chapter 1: **Building of an Empire**

While following the direction of Jacques Beauvais, Draco had liquidated all his Gringotts accounts into English currency and transferred the funds to a bank in London where he could meet with a financial planner friend of Jacques' to talk about investments and possibly even a business venture. Jacques had become a sort of mentor to Draco for the muggle world. They had come across each other on the Internet as Draco was doing some research on Da Vinci and sent a bulletin requesting to meet with an expert. When he received an email from Jacq (Jacques surname to friends), Draco was intrigued by his distaste for the religious community. The two became fast friends while discussing the role the Priory of Sion and the so-called miracles in modern society. They had even taken a sabbatical to Rome, so that Jacq could show Draco some of the Priory's early supports works, but magic never entered the conversation until Draco had a slight slip of the tongue.

One day they were walking through the Leonardo da Vinci University library in Paris when Draco made a comment about how his mother had a fondness for da Vinci's art but his father deplored the idea of anything muggleborn. Jacq, of course, turned to him quizzically and asked if he was in fact a pure blood. As soon as this exchange took place a whole new aspect of their relationship was born and their discussions of the Priory took an interesting turn. Open to the idea of sharing more aspects of his life and intentions, Draco was ecstatic at the prospect of telling his new friend his whole life story, including the vendetta against the Golden Trio. Jacq, in turn, began taking Draco to meet several of his special friends and to unusual meetings, which seemed to occur in the most ancient and sacred of places. Draco had, in fact, stumbled upon the Priory faithful of current times. With this, a new phase of his life was born and the Priory opened doors for Draco that he thought were closed forever.

With all of his assets liquidated, Draco had opted for the development of a new company that would eventually catch the attention of the Ministry of Magic and thereby force their hand to deal with the new Draco Malfoy. His company was to be a pharmaceutical company that would use magical potion beginnings to champion new drugs and build him a financial empire along with presenting some new cures that would unnerve the magical community. The plan, which was carefully observed by the Priory, was sheer brilliance on the part of Draco and the others. The Priory understood that Draco had his own motives, but also realized the potential it had to break down more barriers for them as well.

------

Most of the Priory's early exploits into medicine had focused on things that they thought would gain the muggles' trust and loyalty – the treatments and cures for ailments and disease, but the standards for the global acceptance of such things required the list of all ingredients used and years of research and testing. Draco, however, in a moment of sheer cunning had suggested appealing to something muggles and wizards found much less foreboding – their vanity. He proposed that they make the focus of the company should be to develop products and treatments for anything related to appearance as it was a hugely successful market and very lucrative. Everyone wanted to be young, beautiful, thin, and physically appealing to others, so why not capitalize on their narcissism? And in a moment of reverie he also thought of the perfect name in tribute to his fallen mother, Narcissa.

Within two years, Narcissa's Cure was the world's foremost distributor of personal care and beauty products. They had pioneered the weight loss industry with a highly effective weight loss regimen which did not require a change in diet or exercise called the Dragon's Fire and their second best seller was an age defying cream called Time Turner. The consummation of these and the company's other products did ultimately catch the attention of the Ministry and Draco began to notice some colorful characters showing up at some of the functions in which he was in attendance. He also began to notice some interesting editorials appearing in the Daily Prophet about the 'dangers of taking one's outward appearance too seriously' and 'the company's primary owner is still suspected of shady dealings, so buyers of their products must act cautiously'. Seeing these things elated Draco for two reasons: one, they've given him the best publicity by cautioning people against such products; and two, he knew that soon the ministry would resort to any lengths to gain access to him and his company. And who would they send but their most trusted and reasonable witch, Hermione Granger, head of the Magical and Muggle Relations department.

He had seen an article in the Daily Prophet six months after graduation, congratulating her on her new appointment to the position after skillfully managing cover up all the aftereffects of Voldemort's reign of terror and the final battle, which had not gone unnoticed by the muggle community. She performed widespread Memory Charms on those exposed and helped the injured parties regain their original forms with the greatest of ease. She was also heading all efforts to keep magic secret from the muggle world for their own safety, noting the damaging mental effects that the muggles had after trying to deal with the concept of magic and religious freedoms. The introduction of the magical community confused the devout believers of millenia worth of religious teachings. They couldn't seem to see the correlation between God and Magic, because if Magic was real then what were the miracles that had fueled their faiths for centuries? It was agreed to keep the magical community hidden based on her research and subsequent findings. Once again, her high intelligence had paved the way for Draco's current lifestyle and success like a ripple on the waters of a lake.

Harry and Ron had inevitably also gone on to Ministry positions as well, based on their individual performances during the final battle. Harry became an Auror to protect the innocent and was playing Quidditch part time in England. Ron had relocated to the Americas to open a new division of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, where he also attempted to mend his broken heart following his break up with Hermione. They had broken up because Hermione had chosen to put her career before their relationship. The Daily Prophet reported on the annual reunion of the trio for the memorial services held for those who perished in the final battle. They gave their lives in an attempt to thwart anyone from attempting such liberties in the future. Although separated by time, space and interests, the pictures of the three of them in the paper looked as though they were still devoted to each other and each other's happiness. This only served to fuel the rage in Draco each time he saw it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione arrived at her office early on a Monday morning, she was greeted with a message to get in touch with the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, for an impromptu meeting regarding Draco Malfoy and his company. She had been doing research on the company and its products for months but hadn't turned up a single piece of evidence of wrongdoing on Malfoy's part as of yet. Although she believed that there was something more to what was going on than just a profitable venture, she could not find a single clue as to what it may be and was getting more and more frustrated. Grabbing the thick file relating to the case, Hermione headed to the lift to go to Mr. Weasley's office to meet with him. While in the lift, she decided to review her materials so she could answer any questions he may have with ease. No matter how many times she looked over the papers, she was always haunted by the fact that all appeared to be completely normal. Something was wrong, but what could it be?

At the door to the office, Hermione once again closed the file and walked in to see a large group of witches and wizards crammed into the reception area, waiting for something or someone. She strolled up to his secretary, Avery Thomas, and asked her to let Mr. Weasley know she was there and told the woman she would sit and wait until he was free. Avery, a woman in her mid twenties with long flowing ashen blonde hair, which she always wore up, and piercing aquamarine eyes, was wound up tighter than the Energizer Bunny today and simply waved her off and picked up the phone to let the Minister know Hermione had arrived. In the five years Hermione had known this woman, this was the first time she wasn't greeted warmly, which told her that something major was up. It wasn't more than a few minutes before Hermione and the rest of the group in the waiting area were called into the office to have an emergency meeting.

Once in the office, everyone instantly picked up on Mr. Weasley's disheveled appearance and a growing sense of anxiety surrounding him. The first order of business was brief introductions of everyone in the office and Hermione realized that it was all the Department Heads located here in London. What could be so big that everyone needed to be there, she thought to herself. That answer came swiftly and soundly following the pleasantries.

"I called all of you here for this meeting because we have uncovered some new information on Mr. Malfoy that I believe requires our immediate attention. We have been tipped off that he is about to introduce a new product that could cause serious repercussions to the wizarding community and we need to come to an agreement as to how to proceed," he began somberly.

"What is it, Arthur?" Rufus Janesko, head of the Department of Dark Arts Containment, inquired.

"Rumor has it that he is working on a formula to allow the transfer of someone's mind to another body. It would be marketed as a solution to the old or the sick to trade bodies with supposedly willing donors," was his reply.

"And how could he possibly expect to promote this without everyone in the world not thinking he was completely crazy?" Hermione piped up.

"Well, perhaps it's because he has found an ancient Dark Potion that would actually make it possible and, as we all know, if he can produce proof that he can do this, there will be people lining up to pay top dollar to do so," Mr. Weasley explained dramatically.

"Are we sure that the informant is correct with this information?" she reasoned.

"No, that's why we are all here. We need to get someone in there and find out what is going on," he further revealed.

"Do you have anyone in mind or may I volunteer?" she offered.

"Actually, that was my initial plan, should you agree." he stated.

"Fine, how shall I do this?" she asked.

"I was thinking that you could approach him under the premise of wanting to work with him on a proposal to unite the wizarding and muggle worlds through the support of his company," he suggested.

"I'll get to work on the details and get in touch with his office to try to set up a meeting right away." she countered and began to leave the office.

"Be careful, Hermione. You're one of best and brightest, but I also believe that Malfoy is too – except he has a history of being dangerous to boot." he stated as she left.

The last comment puzzled Hermione as she went back to her office. She was racking her mind to try to remember anything that Malfoy had done that was dangerous outside of childish pranks and snide remarks. She couldn't come up with any, so why would Mr. Weasley say such a thing if it weren't true? Maybe he, like the rest of the wizarding world, had tried and convicted Malfoy solely on the basis of what his parents had done? Throughout extensive investigations into Draco and his family, they had never turned up a single shred of proof that he had anything to do with Voldemort or his plans. So why was everyone so against him? Hermione hoped that with this operation she could convict or clear Draco Malfoy once and for all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had arrived at his office late this morning because the ceremony last night had run late and he had trouble getting out of bed. There had been a tremendous celebration for him as it was announced that Narcissa's Cure had grossed over 100 billion dollars in US currency and they now topped the Fortune 500 list of money makers. Everything was falling into place nicely as far as the Priory was concerned, but Draco was getting anxious about his own plans. Although he knew that the Ministry was keeping an eye on him, they hadn't made any effort to contact him or to infiltrate his operations. As he sat in his office that morning, he began to brainstorm some more risky options to jumpstart the Ministry into action. Five long years had passed and it was time to get the ball rolling for the downfall of the Golden Trio.

A smile began to spread across his handsome but normally stern face as he envisioned the three of them losing everything they had worked all their lives for. But even sweeter would be the look on their faces as they realized who was behind it all. A familiar voice on the intercom in his office jolted Draco from his daydream. Parisa, his secretary for the last three years and the daughter of one of the Priory heads, announced that he had a call from the Ministry on line one and asked if she should put it through. Well, he thought to himself, the stars have shone in his favor once again. This was the phone call he had been waiting for but one surprise was still in store for him.

"Go ahead and put it through, Parisa." Draco commanded.

"Draco Malfoy speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Malfoy," said an astonishingly recognizable voice, "this is Hermione Granger. I am working for the Ministry of Magic, and I wanted to arrange a meeting with you to discuss a business matter. Would you be interested in meeting with me?"

This was just too good to be true. The fools have handed her to me without so much as the vaguest clue of what they have done. "I remember you, Granger, quite well in fact. What sort of business matter would prompt **you** to need a meeting with **me**?" he asked coyly.

"Actually, your company's ventures have presented the magical community with a gracious opportunity to unite the two worlds. I realize that I have been against this in the past, but that was only because the circumstances at that time called for damage control. Your company has opened the door for the magical world to show how much good we can do, would you agree?" she replied.

Ever the negotiator and voice of calm and reason, that was Granger's claim to fame. "I do believe we have a great deal to offer them, but my track record with the ministry is rather strained. Are you implying that they no longer believe that I am a threat but, dare I say, an ally to the cause?" he questioned.

"Listen, I will be happy to answer any questions you have, Mr. Malfoy, but I'd rather do it in person as I have always deemed that you can read people better face to face rather than by phone. Would you please meet with me?" she pleaded with a slight strain peeking through. Control yourself Hermione, she warned herself, he's just trying to bait you as always.

Begging doesn't come easy for you, Granger. "The Ministry made my life hell and accused me of atrocious crimes against my fellow witches and wizards without an ounce of proof. I had to flee from my home and everything I'd known for my entire life. The only thing I'd known, to be honest. Now that they want my help, I must confess I do not feel inclined to grant it," he goaded her.

"It's not the Ministry that is asking for this; it's me. I am the head of this Department and this is my idea and project, not theirs. As you well know, I do not make accusations without cause and I never even so much as hinted that you were guilty of anything more that being a selfish, arrogant and hateful git. But, having said that, I also admit that you are intelligent and have created a monumental opportunity to do something that could benefit so many more than just yourself. My ideas have not been well received by most of the Ministry but, as I have said before, this is **my** department and **my** project. So, will you put aside childhood differences and meet with **me** to work with **me** on this?" she prodded him.

"So, let **me** get this straight. **You** are on a rogue mission to work with the enemy and put **your** career on the line for this **one** project? That's quite a leap of faith, even for a Gryffindor like yourself." he surmised.

"Yes, well, as I explained, I do believe in this and your abilities and ideas. Now, I ask again, will you meet with me to discuss this in more detail?" she pressed.

Her passion greatly intrigued Draco along with her declaration that she never believed he was guilty of the crimes he had been accused of. Guilt by association may be her crime as well, but even if she hadn't led the attack on him, she was still his key to revenge against the other two. For the first time in almost eight years, Draco was looking forward to dissecting the puzzle that she is, was and always will be.

"With such a passionate plea, how could I refuse? I am free for dinner tonight; shall I send a car for you?" he offered.

Hermione had to stop to consider the proposal for a moment. She wanted to meet him at his office so she could leave when she chose to, but he was already guarded with her and this may prove to lighten his defenses if she acceepted. Torn between the two choices, she finally succumbed to her instincts and agreed to be picked up.

"That's fine. Would like to pick me up at my home or from the Ministry?" she inquired.

"Due to past circumstances, your home would be more appealing." he stated honestly.

"Alright, my address is #10 Carmandy Court here in London. What time shall I be ready?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Thank you for you time and I shall see you then." she finished and hung up before he could say another word.

After stopping to absorb this turn of events, Draco grinned whole-heartedly and then called to Parisa to come to his office. As the coffee-haired woman of about twenty-three entered the room, Draco ordered her to make dinner reservations at the Petus in London for eight this evening. He also instructed her to cancel all appointments and engagements for the next week and to arrange hotel accommodations at the Berkley, as he would be staying there. He made his own travel arrangements, then left to go home to pack. The next week would make or break a five year old plan of attack.


	3. Old Acquaintances, New Circumstances

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish I was...I only own the plot and my characters.

Chapter 2: **Old Acquaintances, New Circumstances**

After Parisa had left to do as she was told, Draco made a phone call to Jacq to let him know of his change in plans for the next week. Draco had not told his friend about his observations of the Ministry watchdog on his tail, so when he explained that he was going to London to meet with a Ministry Head, he made it sound as if this had come out of the blue. Jacq was ecstatic for him at the prospect of getting this revenge thing out of his system. It had long been his own belief that time would have diminished Draco's thirst for revenge, but that had never happened. Now, maybe Draco could find some peace and maybe, just for a moment, Draco could see his life for what it truly was.

Draco made some phone calls to have a car and money available to him when he arrived in London. He made sure the driver understood his instructions to pick Granger up at the address he was given at 8 o'clock sharp and take her directly to the restaurant. When she appeared, Draco would be waiting with the food already ordered and she would have to learn quickly that everything would be his way or no way. The Malfoy name and reputation may have been decimated, but the fierce sense of superiority was still there screaming to be acknowledged.

Over the last few hours, he had planned this evening down to the last detail. The menu, seating arrangement and even the topics of conversation had been structured in his mind. All that was left was the execution. Although Draco did not know when this would happen, he had imagined this moment a thousand times over the last five years. The only glitch in the scheme was Miss Granger herself. Admittedly, he had not expected her apology, as he had always presumed she was one of his accusers, but now that he had time to cogitate the events, if she didn't believe he was culpable then why not stand up and fight for him? That was the part of the discourse he was most looking forward to, but he also felt it left him the most exposed. The thrill of the chase was a guilty pleasure that he couldn't seem to deprive himself of.

On the drive to the Cafe Baudy in the village of Giverny, where he would apparate from to the Leaky Cauldron, he walked himself through his plans again and again until it was second nature to him. He felt a churning in his belly, not from fear or nervousness but excitement. The time of reckoning was near and the taste of victory would be sweet like the nectar of the honeysuckle. The time was now five o'clock and he could hardly contain himself.

An hour later, Draco had finished checking into the Plaza Suite at the Berkeley. Time was ticking closer and closer to his dinner engagement so he began his grooming ritual. Following his long, steamy shower, he stood before the full-length mirror and admired his reflection pompously. At just over 2 meters (6' 2") and 91 kgs. (200 lbs.), he was cut to perfection with well-defined muscles and practically no body fat and pale skin that was flawless and quite literally glowing, as he took painstaking measures to avoid the sun's damaging rays. His platinum hair was trimmed to exactness in a slightly messy spike. A handsomely chiseled face with no facial hair and gleaming ocean blue eyes that gave him an eternal youth and innocence that was betrayed only by his trademark smirk. The attire chosen for the evening was a sharply pressed emerald green shirt and black linen pants, the epitome of casual elegance. Draco made one final appraisal of himself in the mirror. Pleased with the result, he reminded himself that he has been ranked as one of the top five most eligible bachelors in the world by more than one publication. Truthfully, there wasn't but one woman in all his dealings and travels that had been able to resist him, which was none other than the Hermione Granger, "But that's about to change," he assured himself.

At 6:30, Hermione stepped out of her shower and went to her closet to look for something to wear, but as she stood there she realized that she had no idea where they were going. Ultimately, she decided to go for casual dress, picking a light pink lace camisole with a matching embroidered sweater, a knee length fitted black skirt with one inch slits on each side and black strapped sandals. She was now a bit under 2 meters (5' 5"), 52 kg (115 lbs.) with long tawny brown hair and light blonde highlights framing her smooth porcelain face. She performed a straightening spell to give her hair a smooth and sleek finish, which she followed up with some light makeup to give her a very clean, natural appearance. Despite her understated good looks, Hermione found dating to be tedious and distracting so avoided it for the most part. After her breakup with Ron, she concluded that her career was much more important to her than any man ever would be. Besides, she discovered that her wit and intelligence intimidated a large portion of the acceptable dating pool and she refused to lower her standards just to have a warm body beside her.

She was ready by 7:30 and spent the remaining half an hour going over her research and her proposal of how to use Narcissa's Cure to unite the two communities. If Draco agreed, she would then be able to gain access not only to the company's product lists and research data but also to the employees. Her main focus would have to be to find out what new product lines they were working on and ascertain whether or not body exchange was even really a consideration. However, she had another question on her agenda as well; it had been bothering her for the last few years. She needed to know: Why would Draco suddenly turn his back on the wizarding world and immerse himself in the muggle world, when it was common knowledge that the Malfoys hated everything muggle? Was this all just an act? Could he be putting up a front of acceptance to them only to do them harm in the end? Hermione believed that if she could find an answer to those questions, then she could get a better gauge on if Draco was really the threat that everyone else assumed him to be.

Precisely at 8 o' clock, there was a knock at her door and when she opened it, she found it was Draco's driver to pick her up. He informed her that he was to take her directly to the restaurant and Mr. Malfoy would meet her there. Hermione followed the man and got into the limousine without another word. Within fifteen minutes she arrived at Petus and was being escorted to the table, at which Malfoy was already waiting for her with their food ordered and an expectant smirk plastered on his face.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. I wish you had waited for me to arrive before ordering. I prefer to pick my own food." Hermione stated sternly.

"Yes, well, Miss Granger, this is my time and I prefer to do things my way; however, if that's not acceptable, then we can end this here and call it an evening," he replied matter-of-factly.

"No, I believe this is far too important to act so rashly." she back peddled.

"First things first, Granger, we have to set some ground rules. I am here to listen only, I will ask questions and expect clear, honest answers or this meeting will terminate. I will answer questions only if I choose to, and feel absolutely no need to tell you anymore than what I deem necessary. Is that understood?" he commanded.

"I would be more than happy to answer any and all questions that you have, but if I show you that courtesy, why can't you do the same in return?" she questioned.

"Because I don't want anything from you. You, on the other hand, want my help, so it's on my terms or not at all."

"I see that time hasn't changed your perspectives at all. Same old Malfoy. I guess I was mistaken to think that this was possible. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." she got up to leave, but stopped when she heard him call to her.

"Granger, I don't believe that I said there would be no cooperating. I only stated that I would only give what information I was comfortable with. I already explained that my trust in the Ministry is nonexistent and you said you understood, if I remember correctly," he said cautiously.

"Yes, I did, but hoped you had come with an open mind because as I stated to you, I do not share the same assumptions about your guilt as others do," she replied as she stood by the table.

"I know, but that does bring a question to mind now that you mention it. If you did not believe that there was enough evidence to presume guilt, then why not stand up to the Ministry and defend me? Haven't you always had a soft spot for the underdog?" he asked.

"Yes, but I generally don't put myself on the line for someone who degraded my for seven years either."

"So what's changed then? Nothing can change what happened in school," he pressed.

"Well, for one thing, all the work your company has done for people in the muggle world as well as the magical community. If we can unite the two cultures, then the chances of someone like Voldemort rearing their ugly head is reduced. Another thing is the fact that I feel like you should have a chance to prove that they were wrong, and I would be happy to help you do that if I can count on your help with my plans to unite the muggle and magical worlds," she confessed.

"So you need something from me and are willing to swallow your pride to get it?" he mocked.

"No, I was just offering my help as a show of gratitude to you for your effort. Has anyone ever told you that you draw more flies with honey and not vinegar?" she retorted smoothly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he challenged.

"Just that if you sweeten a deal then someone is more likely to accept, that's all. Besides, I thought you hated muggles. Why would you run to them in hard times?" Hermione ventured.

"I didn't run to them. I escaped the magical world and explored my options. None of my efforts have been with the intention of helping them; it was just a profitable market and therefore worth my time and effort. Why would you ask me that, Granger? Are you researching my plans with the muggles for the Ministry or something?" he speculated.

"Once again no, I was just curious because of the profound distaste for them that you vocalized every chance you got."

"Listen, my entire family is gone and the legacy that has been left behind is not very appealing. In the muggle world, I am respected and successful. There is no way that I would put all that in jeopardy to do any harm to them. It is their money and interest that has gotten me where I am. Now, I may not want to go out and mix blood with them, but I don't have to do that to make money from them, do I? I believe they would refer to that as cutting off my nose to spite my face. Am I correct?" he stated simply.

"You are correct, and that's why I am here, staking my reputation on you, doing the one thing that could beget you more profits than even you could imagine," she suggested.

"All right, Miss Granger, what exactly is you proposition?" he mused.

"Quite simple actually. You could start by lending some validity of your products to the Wiccan sources and soften the initial blow of magical concepts. Take magic from mere parlor tricks and slight of hand with practical applications for the original ideas. Once the first brick is laid to show that these ideas are not dangerous, then we begin a slow but steady fusion of more ideas. We would essentially start with potions and take it from there," she began.

"And what makes you think that won't just succeed in killing my company by creating widespread panic that I'm the devil?" he countered.

"You said it yourself, they are your market and I'm sure you are aware that they will do anything to achieve the results that you have provided for them for years. Even if a fraction of the population raises an eyebrow, it won't deter them from using the products and eventually wanting more and more of them," she reasoned.

Draco was about to reply to Hermione's last argument when their salad and wine arrived. He watched intently as the plate was set in front of her, trying to gauge her reaction to his choice of menu as he felt this was the first test to see how well he'd judged her taste. Knowing a person's like and dislikes allowed him to decide how best to devise the plan of their seduction and she would be no different. His layout for the conversation was chosen to assess how vulnerable she would be to his charms and how apt she was to bend to his will. As the salad consisting of scallops and artichokes was placed before them, Draco noticed the slight hint of approval from her as she eagerly placed her napkin in her lap and grabbed her fork without a word of protest.

He had to admit that although she seemed open to sincere discussion of motives and plans, she was not conceding to his every whim. She remained calm and forthright during his constant attempts to goad her into an argument, and he didn't detect any deception from her relating to her motives or opinions. This intrigued him tremendously, as he had expected her to be much more accommodating since he had something that she either wanted or needed. Instead, she used her intelligence to divert his attention from conflict to instead focus on resolution. She would make an amazing negotiator in the right set of circumstances, but for his purpose she was a formidable opponent. The game is afoot, he considered as he began to eat himself and a comfortable silence enveloped the two of them.

To compliment the meal, Draco had chosen a simple Pinot Blanc from the white zinfandel family, as it would not overpower the softness of the seafood that he had ordered. After finishing their salads, they had a short break before the entrée was served, and they took this occasion to engage in light conversation.

"Did you enjoy your salad? I have always been a strong believer in light but flavorful meals in the evening." Draco reflected.

"Yes, thank you. I was a bit worried when you told me that you had already ordered for the both of us, but I was pleasantly surprised by your choice," she answered.

"Care to have an off topic banter for a bit?" he asked her evasively.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?" she teased.

"Something a little less formal. An opportunity to get to know the real Hermione Granger, as I may call upon you in the future to help me with the Ministry. We could start with something simple, such as are you involved with anyone." he asserted.

"Why are you asking, Malfoy?" she asked defensively.

"Touchy are we, Granger? I'm not propositioning you, only curious as to if anyone has been able to tame you yet," he quipped.

"I'm not touchy. It's just that this isn't a social visit amongst friends, it's a business affair and that's a very personal subject," she replied.

"You're asking me to trust that you have no ulterior motives in coming here, but you won't allow me access to anything personal. How am I to feel confident in your motives if I don't know anything about you?" he responded.

"Fine. No, I am not seeing anyone. My schedule is far to demanding at this point to indulge myself with personal distractions," she explained.

Just then the waitress came out with the entrees, a delicious bouillabaisse, which is a stew of mixed Mediterranean fish, tomatoes and herbs. Hermione exhaled deeply as she felt that she'd been gotten out of the hot seat of a personal interrogation and turned her attention completely to the plate in front of her. Draco smiled broadly as he had finally managed to ruffle her normally stoic demeanor. He would have commented in kind, except that he was famished from a day of running himself ragged in preparation for this event and turned in attention to his food also. Once again there was a much-welcomed silence as the two ate in peace, just enjoying the food and the serene atmosphere. After finishing this phase of the meal, Draco took another moment to observe her closely and was surprised to find himself somewhat entertained by the mystery that sat before him.

She was an attractive woman in a forbidden and unearthly way. He was watching the various expressions that crossed her face as she devoured her food and found an underlying sense of satisfaction cross his subconscious as she relished in the menu of his choosing. At that moment, Hermione glanced up and noticed the customary smirk spreading across his face. Her internal alarm was ringing mercilessly as she felt her pulse quicken and rosy blush spread across her cheeks. Upon seeing this, Draco's smug expression deepened, as he had her just where he wanted her. Suddenly, she felt the urge to jump up and run away. Was that lust lying in wait behind those captivating blue eyes and cocky grin?

"Why are you looking at me like that, Malfoy?" she asked timidly.

"You know, now that we're bonding and all you can call me Draco. How do you think I'm looking at you?" he joked.

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes," she stated, beginning to feel very exposed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss. I was just taking pleasure in the fact that you were enjoying your meal. I do always aim to please, and I believe I have succeeded," he toyed with her. She looks so jumpy; I love watching her squirm he thought.

"Yes, well, please stop. I don't like it when you look at me that way," she implored.

"Very well," he brooded as all the warmth drained from him and his serious manner returned. "Back to the business at hand. Did you consider what products of ours would help you attain the Wiccan link?"

"Yes, I have." She began feeling like she back on even footing again. "I was thinking that we could start with Dragon's Fire, unless you have another product in mind?"

"To be honest, I think you would have more success with our facial products for the skin. There are about twenty ingredients in it that were taken from the Wiccan purists formulas for those versus the four in Dragon's Fire," he offered.

"So does that mean that some sort of enchantment increases the effect of the Fire's potency?" she speculated.

"Not necessarily, the ginseng is just pumped up in the growing process. Quite a little bit of genius on my part if, you ask me."

"How?"

"Now, that's a trade secret, Miss Granger. Nothing dangerous, I assure you, but a special recipe none the less," he smirked.

"Oh, dessert?" she smiled.

"But of course. I like a light meal but only so I can savor the reward."

A tempting little treat, indeed, was laid before each of them. Chocolate mousse, Hermione's

favorite. But how could he know? Draco didn't, but had ordered this as chocolate was a weakness of his own. For the second time that evening, both seemed to forget whom they were dining with and gave in to the pure delight of the delicacies that were prepared for them. Without warning, Draco was struck by a sensation that he didn't want this evening to end. Was it the chocolate, or was it another decadence that sat across from him? Unlike most of the other questions of this evening, the answer to that one utterly eluded him.

Looking down at his watch and noting that he wasn't feeling like his usual self, Draco opted to seize this moment to end the evening, as he needed some time to regroup. He had anticipated conflict and harsh words, not an enjoyable evening with a formidable adversary. He would have to go back to his room and reconsider his approach before this mudblood got under his skin. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione was having similar thoughts of her own and craved to be away from him as well. With their desserts finished and both grasping for any excuse to get away from the other but neither wanting to show weakness, they each poured another glass of wine, waiting for someone or something to break the dead air.

Reaching her breaking point, Hermione gave in and said, "So, Mr. Malfoy, can I expect your cooperation in this matter or shall I explore another option?"

"I'll tell you what, call me Draco and I'll gather some more information on our products and we can test the waters. But I must also have your word that anything I show or tell you regarding my products or projects cannot be shared with the Ministry. Do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do, Mr…. I mean, Draco." Hermione agreed with an inviting smile and extended her hand to him.

"Very well, Miss Granger, or may I call you Hermione?" he pressed further against his better judgement.

"That you may. Can I expect to hear from you soon?" she asked with an almost needy tone.

"Tomorrow, but I will need to contact you at home, not at the Ministry. Once again for privacy reasons."

She took a piece of paper and pen from her purse and wrote down her home number for him. After handing it over to him she excused herself from the table, citing a need to be at work early the next day as her reason.

"Don't you need a lift home?" he laughed.

Remembering that he had his driver pick her up, she nodded and waited for him to take care of the check after he refused to let her pay. As they walked out into the night air, both of them realized that the dinner hadn't went as either of them had thought… but was that such a bad thing? Hermione was content thinking that maybe everyone had misjudged him and Draco thinking that he might want to play with his new toy for a bit before exacting his revenge. Neither of them even remotely prepared for the future really had in store for them...


	4. The Hunter or the Prey

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

Chapter 3: **The Hunter or the Prey**

When Draco arrived back at the Berkeley, he went directly to his room, which was the Wellington Conservatory Suite and sat on the chaise at the foot of his king size bed to change. While changing his clothes, he found himself lost in thought, replaying the evening's events in his mind. She was the same, yet different, than the Hermione he remembered from school. She was still wickedly intelligent and fiercely competitive but honest, kind and considerate all at the same time. How could she offer her help to him so effortlessly without the slightest hint of a warning to him? Draco had always been able to anticipate other people's thought and actions with ease, but she never failed to surprise him with his complete inability to read her. Once upon a time, this small fact had incensed him, but tonight he had felt aroused by it. Maybe that was because it happened so rarely that the mere possibility of a challenge awakened his primal instincts ever so slightly?

As he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, the sight of a broad and genuine smile interrupted his moment of reverie by a hint of doubt creeping into his soul. But almost as quickly as it appeared it was gone, and he began to convince himself that half a decade around muggles was beginning to cloud his sentimentalities. He walked out of the bathroom, willing himself to a good night's rest, and promised himself a regrouping in the morning by revamping his original plan to include a little recon mission into Hermione personal life. Seduction of a lonely workaholic would be ticket to unlimited access to not just the Ministry but the other two thirds of the Golden Trio, with a bonus of bedding the former Head Girl.

Prepared for a night of explicit dreams, Draco slipped in between the cream colored covers of the king size bed, making a mental note that this would be the perfect place for the consummation of his plan as there was ample leg room, so to speak. When a pang of pure emotion passed over him such as desire, lust or sincerity, he would remind himself of the mental picture of her in her school robes standing before him with pure disgust in her eyes as she looked down upon him. Feeling as though he had sufficiently suppressed any weak sentiments, Draco closed his eyes for a much-needed rest, only to be sucked into a night of fitful dreams about the new object of unforeseen desire.

-------------------

Several miles and a lifetime away, Hermione was having second thoughts about her own mission set before her by the Ministry. In just a few short hours, she would be back at her desk, surrounded by her superiors wanting updates on her progress with the new devil incarnate – but how would she be able to explain an enjoyable meal with him to them? Everyone would just assume that she was taken by his charm or that he had put her under some sort of spell, but in truth, she had walked into that dinner meeting with her own set of doubts as to his guilt. In the end, she decided to leave out the more enjoyable points of the evening and only report on some of his more arrogant moments with the result being that he would contact her later to give her his decision. For the first time in her life, Hermione was about to lie to those that she respected most in order to protect someone she never liked or trusted.

When she arrived at her office, the first thing she noticed were messages from Arthur Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Ginny strangely enough. She responded to the messages in order by leaving rather obscure replies that held minimal details and even less emotion. Although she knew that this was not normal for her, she couldn't in good conscience write anything else. It was impossible for her to blatantly lie in a convincing manner, so she had to manipulate the truth just a bit. Ginny's was the last letter she had to write but Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted, so she just sent an owl asking to meet for lunch today at the Ministry. After all was said and done, Hermione sat back in her chair and looked around, lost in thought, going over the previous night's events and the real effect it had on her. If she'd told anyone about the urges she was having right now, they would have her committed before she could finish the sentence.

Hermione spent the rest of the morning going over all of her investigative materials, looking for anything that would have indicated that Draco was trying to perfect body and mind transfers, but couldn't find anything even close to it. According to her research, most of their new product development was focused on beauty enhancements. Those procedures included non-surgical solutions for such problems like breast augmentation, liposuction and rhinoplasty; nothing more complex than what Madam Pomfrey had done to reduce her front teeth after Malfoy had enlarged them in their fourth year. It was becoming more and more clear that she was going to have to talk to Mr. Weasley about where their information had come from, so she would know where to look if Draco ended up giving her access to his company's developmental projects. She decided to look through the mountain of technical data one last time before requesting the meeting, just to be sure she hadn't missed anything, when Ginny interrupted her obsessive-compulsive search through her files with the prospect of lunch. Hermione absent-mindedly closed her files and grabbed her purse to leave as Ginny watched her quizzically.

"What's got you so riled, Hermione?" Ginny inquired.

"Nothing much really, just trying to figure out why the Ministry is on a witch hunt against Draco Malfoy," she stated without thinking.

"Excuse me? Did you just refer to Malfoy as the victim of a witch hunt? The same Draco Malfoy who tormented Harry, Ron, you and all other muggle born witches and wizards at Hogwarts for seven years? The son of an executed Death Eater and an attempted thief? Do I have this right?" Ginny pressed.

"The sins of a mother and father do not automatically make the guilt of the son. Dra – Malfoy was the product of his environment, not his own choices. I am not excusing his actions, per se, but it's not enough to convict the man of any crimes against humanity. I basically helped destroy his life and now I'm not so sure it was justified… and that's all." she reasoned.

"Sounds to me like someone fell victim to his charms over just one dinner. Not that I don't understand, as I heard the rumors of his various talents throughout the school," Ginny mused.

"It wasn't anything close to that. He was combative and unforgiving from start to finish, but he did make a convincing case for guilt by association only. Not only that, but when asked if he'd changed his views on muggles now that his company catered to them, he simply stated that he didn't have to like them to make money off them. His arrogance made him believable. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione explained.

"Sure. Did you stay the night or leave right after?" her friend teased.

"Very funny. I went home right after dinner. I may question the man's guilt, but I'm not smitten with him or him with me." Hermione chastised her. "Why is all this so hard for everyone to believe?"

"You mean outside the fact that we're talking about Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and enemy of all non purebloods? Not really sure." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"All right, I get it, but I think you're wrong. Now can we just drop this?" she asked, flustered.

Ginny opted to let it go for now but mentally made a note to talk to Harry about this turn of events. She postulated that Hermione's hectic work schedule and virtual seclusion from the social scene my have left her susceptible to Malfoy's legendary allure. Following Hermione's break up with her brother, it was widely accepted that she had chosen her career over love, but it was also feared that eventually it wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. And it seemed at this moment that they were correct; but now the question was, could they sway her away from him? From the look of concern on Ginny's face right now, Hermione wondered if anyone would believe her if she found out that Malfoy was innocent. That possibility terrified her to no end. Malfoy may have picked the wrong ally in this circumstance...

-----------------

Back at his hotel room, Draco requested that Parisa fax all the research and development files to him so he could look them over before meeting with Hermione again. Since he had awoken this morning, one thought had been plaguing him. Why now? Why was the Ministry sending her to nose around now? He began to wonder about some of the new research projects that the Priory was working on. Could they be working on something that could put him or his company in jeopardy?

Draco's most recent project had been to pioneer the cosmetic industry with non-evasive plastic enhancement. Formally referred to as plastic or elective surgery, his innovation would be to use magic to therefore avoid the dangers of cutting and healing. Dentistry, breast augmentation, and liposuction called for simple reduction and growth spells, so they were already in the test phase for the mortal realm. Seeing how the magical community knew of their existence, discretion was the main focus for him there. More complex charms and potions were needed for reconstructive procedures though. Regrowing and mending of bones, cartilage, and joints were common practice in magic, but shifting or removing those things without incisions was going to be the true genius of the century.

While waiting for his files to arrive, Draco unwittingly allowed his mind to wonder once again to his former nemesis, Miss Granger. In all the years of planning and plotting, he had never considered the possibility of her not presuming his guilt. He never would have thought it, as he had made it his personal mission to torture and torment her on a daily basis for seven long years. Was it really feasible that someone could be so kind as to just forgive all those insults and allow themselves to help the object of their torment? _No, it's not, so this must be some sort of trick. _Well, it's only fitting he considered, with what his intentions were with her. But the real question on his mind was how to gain her trust more so that she would drop her guard and bend to his every will and whim.

An annoying but familiar series of beeps tore Draco from his reverie and alerted him to the transfer of the documents that he'd been waiting for. In his primary review of the files, Draco saw nothing out of the ordinary, and was about to put them away when something caught his eye. It was the confidential document describing Voldemort's final tactic to try to transfer his mind and spirit to a healthy vessel for a rebirth of sorts to spawn his second coming. Why would a document like this appear in these files, and could this be what the Ministry was looking at or for? Draco decided to get in contact with Jacq and approach him on the matter. He called Jacq's private line at home immediately to set up a meeting.

"Hello, old friend. After my dinner with the flunky from the Ministry, I elected to do some research of my own into our research affairs and came across something that puzzled me. I was hoping to meet with you to discuss this as soon as possible," Draco greeted his friend.

"What could be so urgent that you would tear yourself away from a victim so abruptly?" Jacq asked.

"She's for revenge only...no entertainment value like that. Don't change the subject as it only makes this seem even more urgent. When will be good for you?" he forced the issue.

"Alright, how about this evening? Say, 8 o'clock at the place of your choice."

"The Night Owl in Diagon Alley here in London. See you then," Draco said as he hung up the phone.

------------------------------------

Later that evening, Draco was once again executing his grooming rituals, but was becoming more distracted each time he touched himself. Thoughts of Hermione were aggravating him at every twist and turn almost to the point of obsession. While taking his shower, he couldn't escape visions of her in there with him and what it would feel like to have her touch him and for him to touch her. He was deriving such pleasure from these fantasies that what normally took him 10 minutes now took him almost 30 minutes, and Draco was having to chastise himself for such childish behavior. Yet in the back of his mind, he was slightly aware of the fact that this was the most alive he had felt in years, but wouldn't openly allow himself to admit it.

Since the extended shower caused him to run late, Draco discovered that he was going to have to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron so that he would be on time for his meeting with Jacq and, although he hated to do it from muggle surroundings, allowed himself this one indiscretion. With a loud pop, he found himself at the Leaky Cauldron at 7:45 and quickly walked to the Night Owl for his meeting. As he walked into the club, it became obvious to him that the popularity of the club had grown immensely since the last time he was there. In the corner of room at a private table, his friend sat with about four girls that Draco had never seen before, but was quite eager to do so.

"Well, I see you've made yourself at home here, old man. Care to introduce your entourage?" Draco drawled with the greatest of ease.

"Yes, yes. Mr. Draco Malfoy, I would like to introduce you to Amy Edderly, Marguerite Taylor, Tara Richards, and you already know Parisa. Ladies, please excuse us for a few minutes while we attend to some necessary business before the night's entertainment can begin," Jacq said with an air of sophistication.

"Sure, no problem. Let's go get some drinks and do a little a dancing while the gentlemen do a little bonding," Parisa directed them on cue.

"So what's with the formalities? Why did you bring Parisa with you?" Draco inquired to Jacq impatiently.

"She was concerned after your request for the research files and asked to come. Being the consummate gentleman, how could I resist the request of a lady with such powerful connections? If you get my meaning," Jacq confessed. Draco took that to mean that if he didn't comply then she would have alerted her father to the turn of events.

"Yes, I see your point. Well, as to the matter I wanted to discuss with you, do you why the Priory would be interested in the body exchanging aspirations of the former Voldemort? And how was a confidential file of the Ministry in our possession?" Draco asked.

"The Priory is always interested in new spells and potions, so my guess would be that they were doing some research on his plan and why it failed. As to why or how they would obtain a sensitive file, I can only say that they have many resources at their disposal," he replied coyly.

"Don't play me, old man. What are they up to?"

"Why are you so quick to jump to conclusions? The Priory has always been good to you, and you would do well to remember where you loyalties should lay, dear sir," Jacq quipped.

"Body exchanges are highly illegal matters and could prompt a lot of unwanted attention from the Ministry. Does that not jeopardize the Priory interests and my company's stability? Besides, what good would it do to practice this? It's extremely dark magic and Voldemort lost his life trying to perform it," Draco returned.

"That is at the Priory's discretion and not up for you approval or concern." Jacq warned.

"Anything that could destroy my company and my reputation are of my concern. I want to talk to them. When is the next meeting?" Draco pressed.

"That I can't help you with, Dragon. No one, not even you, questions the Priory's decisions. I'm sorry, but once the wheel starts turning only the heads can stop them. Don't worry, they are not fools and would not place such a lucrative asset in harm's way for anything mundane," he assured Draco.

This, however, did nothing to ease Draco's concerns. If anything, it only heightened his anxiety, but what could he alone do at this point? Draco berated himself for having been so blind as to not keep a closer watch on them, but he had made his bed and now he had to lie in it until he could figure a way out. He was still a Malfoy, and reasoned that his intelligence and cunning would afford him his opportunity, given the proper time and planning. But for now, he needed a release, a befitting distraction and, as he scanned the room, he gaze fell back upon Marguerite and she was his virtual polar opposite. She was a mere 5' 3" with a slender build but loads of curves in all the right places. Her waist-length jet black hair fell in sheets of waves that reminded Draco of the lake at Hogwarts in the dark of midnight, and cool emerald eyes that could rival his own in the secrets which laid behind them. Most awe inspiring for him, though, was the ever present smirk which danced across her face that lead him to believe that she was cut from the same stone as he was. He would have to tame this wild young thing at once and rid himself of the demon imagines and desires for the goody-goody Granger forever.

He slithered across the dance floor and came up behind her to whisper ever so softly in her ear, "Hello, my pet, care to join me for a drink?"

"With pleasure," she replied and glanced back at the other girls with the infamous smirk as if to say, "Hate the game, not the player".

This was a game that Marg and Amy played practically every weekend, but Marg was very good at it when it came to the notorious. Amy was much more understated in her conquests, tending to gravitate towards the more respectable wizards and reveling in her corruption of them. She valued her more chaste appearance with her short brown hair with highlights that framed her face elegantly and accentuated her large chocolate colored eyes and come hither lips. The unintimidating air surrounding her afforded her the chance to reel in the suckers and milk them for all they were worth, whether it be money, influence, or best of all information, which was a precious commodity there in the underbelly of magic. All the while not raising any suspicion because she was too sweet and innocent to do such things. Morons, she scowled to herself, as she surveyed the room in search of her next victim.

Now, Tara was the most complicated of the group as her role in the group was not as it seemed at all times. She was the toughest of the group by far and the most secretive. Outside of the weekly club hopping and socializing in that atmosphere, they had no contact with her. No one even knew what she did to earn a living as she never picked up on anyone or talked about her private life in the slightest. She appeared to be very dark because of her black/brown hair with red highlights, ivory complexion and all black clothing. Yet in stark contrast to the apparent gothic exterior, she had pale blue eyes which seemed to chill one to the bone while reading deep into one's soul. Her expressions bounced between warm and inviting to cold while dissecting one's every thought and desire. A walking contradiction told of a constant battle between good and evil, the story of a lifetime never to be completely revealed.

The last and most deadly of the group was Parisa. As daughter to one of the most powerful men in the world (magical and mortal alike), she was ambitious, devious and opportunistic. The ends always justified the means, and no one or nothing could stand in her way. To say that she was good or evil was not possible as she was nothing more than self promoting and didn't care to label herself one way or the other. But she did have one very profound weakness, and his name was Draco Malfoy. She watched his rise to power and notoriety with great interest, as he would make the perfect match. His classic good looks, money, fame, and drive was tailor made for her vision of dominance while building the greatest empire known to man and magic kind alike. Best of all, her father felt the same too. The only problem was that Draco didn't see the same picture. That was what she was in this wretched place to fix but, once again, another snatched his attention away at the last moment. Marg would be the least of her concerns, as she would find out in just a short time...

----------------------------------

**Back at the Ministry**

Later that afternoon, Hermione was surprised to receive a visitor, especially since she hadn't seen this person since her wedding almost six months ago. Standing in the doorway to her office was Whitney Weasley, Fred's wife and a friend of Hermione's since the final battle with Voldemort. Most everyone called her Sammy, but Hermione preferred her given name. She was an attractive woman standing at 5' 5" with a thin but muscular build, sandy blonde hair and the most expressive hazel eyes Hermione had ever seen. She had a frightful wild streak that made her and Fred the life of the party, but was also one of the kindest people you could ever know at the same time. Following the wedding, she and the twins had been dreadfully busy opening a new store for the boys in Hogsmeade, so no one had a chance to spend anytime with her, but it seemed that Hermione's luck was about to change.

"Hey there, stranger. What have you been up to?" Whitney greeted her.

"Oh my, Whitney, you're the last person I would have expected to see in my doorway today. Is everything finally ready for the opening? I have missed you so much, how long are you here for?" Hermione blurted out without even taking a breath.

"Fred and George gave me a break for the weekend at Ginny's urging. Seems my sister-in-law is worried about you. Why would that be, do you know?" she prodded.

"Well, I think she is having some misgivings about my latest project and it appears she's sent for reinforcements," Hermione mused.

"And what project might that be?" she implored further.

"Draco Malfoy. But it's not what you think. The Ministry believes that he's dabbling in illegal activities, and I'm trying to infiltrate his company to find out for sure. So last night I agreed to have dinner with him to discuss a plan to cooperate with us to unite the magical and muggle communities. After having dinner with him and listening to his side of story about his family and his connections to Voldemort, I began to question if he was really guilty of wrong doing back then. When I told Ginny about my doubts, she began to think that he had worked some kind of charms on me and thought that I might like him... as in the biblical sense," Hermione explained.

"Do you? I mean, he is a very attractive man and you haven't dated in what, 2 or 3 years now?"

"Not you, too. Just because I have my doubts that he's a criminal, doesn't mean I want to bed the git. Why don't any of my closest friends believe me? Do you all think I'm that easy or hard up?" she groaned.

"It's not like that, Mya, we just don't want him to be the only male that you're exposed to. Loneliness can cause people to do strange and silly things," she replied.

"Oh, so now I'm lonely and foolish because I had one dinner with Draco?" she fumed.

"Draco, now is it?" she teased and Hermione realized she slipped up.

"Ok, maybe I do need a break. What do you say to a girls night out?" Hermione confessed.

"I think that may be just what the mediwitch ordered. I'll call Ginny and the others... let's say we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 8:30?" Whitney suggested.

"Sounds great. Let me finish up here and I'll see you then." Hermione agreed while trying to quickly finish up her work so that she could hurry home to get ready. She needed a little R and R to get Draco... argh... Malfoy out of her mind and quickly.

When Hermione got home, she showered and stood in her closet for the second night in a row trying to decide on the perfect outfit. In the end, she opted for a metallic silver halter top that tied at her neck and across her shoulder blades with a pair of black metallic pants and the same black strapped sandals from the night before. She chose to put her hair up in case they went dancing and applied some light makeup. After surveying her reflection one last time, Hermione grabbed a jacket and her purse then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where the other girls were already waiting for her. Katie Bell, who was currently dating George, suggested that they go to the hottest dance club in Diagon Alley, which was the Night Owl. They all agreed and made their way to the club.

As the girls walked into the club and made their way to the bar, Ginny was the first to notice the handsome blonde man on the dance floor and couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't such a grand idea after all. Maybe she wouldn't notice and even if she did, he's with another girl, so nothing will happen, right? Ginny busied herself instantly telling the others girls about who was there and that they had to keep her away from him, which aroused Hermione's suspicions. _What's the big secret_, she thought to herself as looked around at the crowd, doing a double take when she caught sight of him. Involuntarily, she felt her stomach drop with disappointment and wondered where that came from, when she realized he was looking at her and she was staring at him with her mouth wide open. _Oh no, this doesn't look good._

Unbeknownst to Draco, he was having the same feeling, only he felt as if he'd been caught doing something behind her back_. Now why would I think that_, he pondered to himself_. I don't even like her. She's a mudblood and the instrument for my revenge, nothing more, right? Merlin, she definitely doesn't look like a neutral party, does she?_ No, she did not, and what was that feeling he was having in the pit of his belly? Was it guilt, remorse, or something more? _It couldn't be_, he scolded himself, _it can't be any of those things_. No, he was the hunter here... not the prey, right?


	5. Prince Charming to the RescueNot

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish I was... I only own the plot and my characters.

Chapter 4: **Prince Charming to the Rescue... Not**

Now Draco was at an impasse – he could chose to stay right where he was and entertain himself with Marguerite, or he could go over to do damage control with Hermione. His mind was churning so fast with the pros and cons of each choice that what would normally take a person ten or fifteen minutes to decide was only taking him two or three, but the decision was still unclear. He knew that if he ran over to her, not only she but also her friends and everyone else in the club would notice his interest in her romantically. But if he stayed where he was, would she still be so open to him in their next meeting? Wasn't he trying to gain her confidence and trust so that she would give him sensitive information on Potter, Weasley, and possibly the Ministry? Matters of revenge and heart always required such careful reading of the other person that Draco was forced to make a blind decision for the first time in many years.

After mentally playing back their conversation over dinner, he became confident that she hadn't inferred anything romantic on his part, so him pursuing another woman would only serve to inflate his stock. He chose to put on a little show for the bookworm and let her witness his vast array of talents with the opposite sex. A little healthy dose of reality would drive her imagination and fantasies over the edge while leaving her vulnerable to him and her own deep desires_. All's fair in love and war_, he thought to himself as he started a full on assault of Marg as a show of power.

Turning all his attention to Marguerite, Draco was laying it on thick, but his mind was elsewhere. He mentally willed himself to envelop his senses with Marg's stunning presence, yet it seemed forced and uneasy to all that were watching. Marg was unfazed though, because with as hard as he was trying to distract himself from the other woman, he wouldn't be on guard against her charms to get information from him. Jacq had arranged this meeting for many reasons, but most important was to make sure that Draco did not know or care of the Priory's true intentions. Upon seeing Draco's reaction to the attractive brunette on the other side of the club, Jacq thought that even if his girls failed that he would still have plan B waiting in the wings.

Hermione, on the other hand, was completely stunned by the sight of Draco working his charms on another woman. She had no idea why, but the sting was unbearable, and in an attempt to numb the pain she began to drink very heavily. Martinis and shots were free flowing as she slowly started to feel the disappointment fade away into the night along with all her inhibitions. It wasn't long before her friends had her out on the dance floor, bumping and grinding to anything and everything, but something was missing, and it nagged at her throughout the evening. It wasn't until a very handsome gentlemen with short dark hair and deep brown eyes approached her that she realized what was missing was passion. And at this moment, any passion would work so long as it didn't come in the form of a blonde Slytherin with questionable intentions.

"May I have this dance?" the stranger asked gingerly.

"Ah...well...yes, I suppose." Hermione replied while sliding off the barstool_. Thank goodness it's a slow song_, she thought to herself, as she didn't think she could manage another fast paced one.

"And you name, my lady?" the stranger inquired.

"Hermione Granger, and yours?" she answered.

"You can just call me Prince Charming. I am at your service," he told her while leading her out to the dance floor. Now, normally she would have pulled away and demanded that the stranger identify himself or she would leave, but after the display earlier by Draco, she was all too willing to get caught up in the mystery of this man. Draco, however, was just a few feet away and was trying to figure out what was up. He knew this guy very well and Hermione wasn't his type, so why was he trying to sweep the bookworm off her feet?

---------------------------

From a table just off to the side of the dance floor, Tara watched the scene unfold with great interest. She knew who Hermione was but didn't understand why Draco was so taken with her. Sure, she was attractive; however, she was a common beauty, nothing flashy or glamorous like his usual dates. Not to mention that she was highly intelligent, which went against all his beliefs of what a woman's role was in his life. Jacq had warned them that he liked his women beautiful and mute, therefore Marguerite or Amy would be a logical choice. These two women were very smart, except in a cunning way. They always knew just what to be with every guy no matter what the description. Well, that is, unless the target wanted someone with an edge or a scathing whip of the tongue. Everyone considered Tara witty and amusing, except those that were the butt end of her jokes. The memories of her more stellar conquests brought a smile to her face and prompted Amy to ask what she was looking at.

"Oh, just watching the floor show." She laughed while pointing to the dance floor.

"My, my... looks like Marg has got her work cut out for her if she hopes to lure him away to a quiet place." Ames teased.

"I don't know. He just may be willing to do anything to get his mind off the lovely woman that's distracting him," she mused.

"Maybe, but I don't think he will leave until she does and when that happens, I think he'll follow to see if she's alone," Amy wagered.

"Why are we even supposed to be doing this? Aren't they friends?" Tara questioned.

"Now, that's not our concern. This is just a job for us. The how and why are his business," she warned.

"Perhaps, but something's wrong with this picture, and I'd like to know what it is." Tara percolated.

"What's with you lately? You've been asking a lot of questions that are none of our concern," Ames asked accusingly.

"Don't you ever wonder how valuable our information really is... like out there on the market?"

"No, questions like that can only bring trouble. Never bite the hand that feeds you," she cautioned Tara again, but it fell on deaf ears.

Tara wasn't listening because she had her own agenda, and it was just about to get a lot more dangerous. Especially considering the group of girls was just starting to realize where they'd seen her before. All her efforts at discretion were about to go up in a pile of smoke and mirrors and from the most unlikely of persons...

-------------------------------------

The world was a combination of bright beautiful colors and swirls of light for Hermione right now. She couldn't remember another time in her young life that she'd ever felt this way, so out of control and lost that it was almost surreal. As she was standing there with a handsome man wanting to be with her, she was consumed by thoughts of another man and trying to find comfort at the bottom of a martini glass. No, this was all wrong, and she needed to get a grip before she sacrificed more that just one evening on it. With that in mind, Hermione turned back to her mystery man to find out the truth.

"Who are you really? No more of this Prince Charming stuff either," she demanded of him.

"What's really in a name? A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, right? Call me whatever you like. It makes no difference to me." He smiled at her.

"Well, in that case, it was nice to meet you Psycho, but I must get back to my friends, seeing how they have names and all." Hermione scolded him and turned to leave him standing there slack jawed. When she arrived back at the bar, everyone was quick to assault her with a barrage of questions.

"Who was that?" Ginny inquired.

"That's the thing, Gin, I don't know. He wouldn't give me his name," Hermione mused.

"But why would that be? Do you think he was looking for a little love on the run?" Whitney teased.

"Probably, just like a man, or shall I say, boy." Katie laughed. That prompted all of them to break out in fits of giggles and begin telling stories about the little quirks that all the guys had. Hermione was just sitting back listening to the tales and wondering when she would be able to do such a thing until she remembered that she would be able to if she hadn't chosen her career over love. Fate could have a cruel sense of humor when it wanted to.

This night obviously wasn't turning out the way she wanted it to, but nothing ever did as far as Hermione was concerned. _It's all his fault_, she thought bitterly as she looked over to see the attractive dark-haired girl that was practically molesting him on the dance floor, even if he didn't know or care about it. How, after all these years and such a pleasant dinner, could he still get under her skin so easy? Fearing that she was close to tears, she excused herself to go to the bathroom and headed towards the back of club. She almost made to the door when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is someone like you doing in a place like this?" came the drawl that she recognized even before she saw his face.

"Same as you, I would imagine. Oh, never mind, I do those things behind closed doors and away from prying eyes," she chastised him.

"So you were watching. Do you like what you saw, Granger?" he mocked.

"No, actually, I was disgusted by the sickening display of PDA and was wondering who would be so low on self-esteem that they would feel the need to throw themselves at you so openly," she admonished.

"Any girl with half their senses and who is comfortable with their sexuality," he replied innocently.

"Oh, I apologize. I guess I was just raised with slightly higher morals and some self respect. Do you mind letting me go? I have other business to attend to," Hermione retorted as she tried to pull away.

"Not just yet. I wanted to ask you something." Draco said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Did you know the man you were dancing with earlier?" he inquired.

"No, he wouldn't tell me his name."

"Well, keep it that way. You think that I'm bad, he's much worse. Understand?" he threatened and then started to walk away when she then grabbed at his arm to stop him.

"Wait, you can't say something like that to me and then just walk away. Who is he?" she asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with. Just stay away from him and go home, Granger. You reek of liquor," he spat at her dismissively before trotting off back to his date.

_What was that about_? She thought before heading into the bathroom to try to regain her composure and heading back to her friends. This turned out to be one hell of an evening and instead of feeling better, she felt as though she'd be demoralized by the condescending jerk. When she returned to her friends, Hermione announced that she was tired and was going to head home. After gathering her things, she headed for the door and was stopped once again, but this voice immediately made her stomach drop and a sense of terror crept up her spine.

--------------------------------------------

"Well, look what I've caught, Marcus. A Ministry cronie. Wonder if she has any useful information?" a dark haired thug hissed in her ear while grabbing her by the waist and trapping her against his body.

"Oh, a most interesting find, Nick. Do you know who you've captured?" Marcus, the slimy git from the Slytherin house that graduated two years before Hermione, boasted.

"No, is she important?" Nick ventured.

"Oh yes, she's one third of the Golden Trio and a trusted member of the now disbanded Order," Flint crooned.

"Well, well. I guess I have outdone myself this time."

"Let me go now, or I'll make sure that you're arrested and sent to Azkaban," Hermione warned.

"Really, they have to be able to find you and you have to be able to talk to tell anything now, don't you, my dear Mudblood?" he chimed.

"Who's your master now that Voldemort's dead? Why would you want anything with me?" she asked, trying to buy time, praying that someone would walk by and distract them long enough for her to get away.

"We answer to no one but ourselves, but I thought you'd know that by now. I guess the Ministry has become a little lax now without a defined threat. Isn't that right, Mudblood?" Flint replied quickly, becoming aware of how exposed they were and slowly backing her further into the alley.

Hermione survival instincts began to kick into overdrive as she felt herself being pulled to a more remote section of the alley. She would have to do something pronto or she would be too far out of reach of help and then she would be at these jerkoffs' mercy. No, that was not an option, so she began to kick, bite, and squirm with all her might while shouting out, but no one was there to help as she fell more and more into the pitch blackness. _Think, Hermione, think_. Her only hope was to try to reach her wand; therefore, she fought ruthlessly to free her right hand, but with two against one odds the situation was looking pretty bleak.

Darkness had engulfed her and her heart was racing in pure terror of what was to come. Never in her wildest imagination or worst nightmares had she ever envisioned this happening to her, but here it was, and she was powerless to stop it. _Some witch I am_, she thought to herself, wondering why she'd never prepared herself for something like this. With the defeat of Voldemort, she really hadn't feared anything and look where that had gotten her. Still struggling with everything she had, but feeling the fatigue in her muscles and fear creeping into her mind, she tuned her senses to what she could see, feel, hear and smell of her surroundings, searching for anything she could use.

"Hold her down," Flint ordered the Nick bloke.

"Why, what are you going to do?" he questioned with a hint of unease in his voice.

"We're just gonna teach her a little lesson," Marcus seethed.

"No, we'd have to kill her to get away with it. I'm not gonna do this Marc, it's too dangerous," he squeaked.

"Do as you're told or you will pay the price for her. Is that it, do you want to take her place?" Marcus quipped.

"No, but..."

The back door to the club flung open, and a girl came bolting out straight into Marcus, causing him to release Hermione in order to brace himself for the fall. Amazingly enough, Hermione reacted like a cat, falling to the ground on her hands and knees but instantly popping up only to sprint off in one fluid motion before either of the two could grab her. The woman who foiled their plans was slow to get up and full of apologies despite the sense from the two men that it wasn't an accident or coincidence. Tara looked back over her shoulder and waved while nonchalantly extending another apology and running back to the front of the club. _That was too close for comfort_, she pondered and wondered if Hermione had any idea who had just been her guardian angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Extremely rattled and looking for help, Hermione ran back into the club and straight into the last person in the world that she wanted to see. Yes, no other than Draco Malfoy. Quite to her surprise though, upon seeing her state, he didn't make any snide comments or insults. He took her by the waist and carried her over to the bar to help her calm down so he could find out what had shaken her up so badly. Why he felt the need to do this was lost on him at first, but he eventually convinced himself that it was only to help gain her trust.

"What happened to you, Granger?" he asked soothingly.

"Marcus... Flint... Nick guy... alley... kill me..." she gasped before completely breaking down into ragged tears.

"Are you trying to say that Flint tried to kill you in the alley?" Draco challenged her.

Hermione could only nod her head in agreement between sobs as she was trying to catch her breath and regain control over her body from the violent trembling that followed her ordeal.

"Why would Flint want to kill you? Are you investigating him or something?" he pressed.

"No…I don't know. I just want to go home, but I can't go outside alone. Can you go get Ginny or somebody for me?" she pleaded with him.

"I can do better than that." Draco replied and walked off towards the dance floor to grab someone before coming back to her. "Just stay here for a second and we'll be right back."

"_Prince Charming_?!?" Hermione gasped.

"_Prince Charming_?" Draco repeated while laughing.

"Shut up, Draco. Are we going to do this or what?" the handsome stranger cut him off.

"We'll be right back." Draco instructed Hermione to stay put while walking towards the alley doors. By the time the two gentlemen got outside, the alley was empty and after a quick canvass around the building they came to the conclusion that they were already gone and went back inside. Draco tapped a slouching Hermione on the shoulder to get her attention and not frighten her.

"They're gone, but I'm going to get you home in case they're waiting somewhere for you. By the way, Hermione, say hello to Blaise Zabini. He went to school with us, but obviously you don't remember him," Draco teased.

"Blaise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" she fired at him quizzically.

"I like the intrigue and it helps to keep the stalkers away the next day," he asserted guiltily.

"How humble of you," she admonished him. "Can we go now, Malfoy?"

"Not even a Draco for your knight in shining armor??" Draco played.

"Fine, can we go now, DRACO?" she bristled.

"Sure," he answered coyly. "Tell Jacq and the girls that I'll talk to them later, will you Zabini?"

"Gotcha, boss." Blaise responded and walked away like a good little minion.

------------------------------------------

As Tara looked around for Hermione, she became flustered when she couldn't see her anywhere and wondered where she could have went before she headed back into the club, only to catch sight of her off to the side with Draco attending to her. _Now that's an interesting development_, she considered, _why would he be falling all over a Muggle born?_ She parked herself back at the table and watched the events unfolding, trying to piece the puzzle together, looking for the connection. With no clue, she cursed to herself and opted to take notes so she could run it by her contact and see if he knew what was going on.

Finally, she turned her gaze back to the other girls and laughed to herself, since they appeared to be as confused as she was – except for Marg, who didn't seem amused by the new proceedings. For the first time that Tara was aware of, Marguerite had failed to achieve her goal and her mood oozed of rancor. Leave it to Hermione Granger to get out of one jam only to land in another and all without any knowledge of the circumstances. Tara's delight in the situation did not go unnoticed by Parisa, however, and that presented an uncomfortable scenario for her.

"Something funny?" Parisa inquired.

"Not really, but kinda. Never seen Marg fail to keep the attention of a man. It just seems ironic, considering she's pulled out all the stops and all," Tara piped up.

"I just don't understand it. Did you see her? He must have a hero complex or something. I need a stiff one, anyone want anything?" Marg asked while in deep thought, attempting to figure it out.

"No, I'm good." Amy replied.

"Fine here." Tara replied.

"I'll take another fire whiskey." Parisa ordered as Marg walked away to the bartender. "Jacq's not going to be as amused as you are, Trixx."

"So, what do I care? It wasn't my assignment," she taunted.

"I thought you were all a team? Don't you want to see your side do well?" Parisa asked.

"We're not a team. I'm a private contractor. I do my thing and they do theirs," she corrected her sternly.

"I see. So it's each man, or shall I say woman, for themselves?" she toyed.

"Yep. Got a problem with that?"

"Well, I know someone who might," she threatened.

"Then run along and tell Daddy. It makes no difference to me," she stated and she blew her off. "I'm not afraid of anyone, understand me?"

"Now that may be a huge mistake for you," Parisa warned as she got up to go find Jacq. Tara really didn't care and wasn't going to be strong-armed by a mere child. She'd rather die than bow to the will and ambition of that little snitch. And she just may get that wish...

**author's thanks: welcome new reader esteebee...thanks for joining us...**

**thanks for the loyal reviews slyswin...I knew I could count on you....**

**finally a plea to the rest of you that are reading this to please post reviews as I need as much**

**feedback as I can get as I would like to win this thing.......**


	6. Get Out, These Voices In My Head

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

Chapter 5: **Get Out, These Voices in My Head**

When they walked out of the club, Draco suggested that they go to the Leaky Cauldron and from there they could Floo to her house. Hermione agreed, while a series of nagging questions crept into her mind. _Why is he being so nice and protective of me after practically shagging that girl on the dance floor less than a hour ago?_ Why had he warned her to stay away from his friend only to call upon him for help after her attack by other Slytherins? And why was he offering to escort her home when her friends were right there in the club and could have done it themselves? But most disturbing was her final thought: why had she been so quick to accept his offer considering everything that had already happened?

"Why are you being so nice to me, Malfoy?" she finally worked up the courage to ask just before they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Consider this my act of good will towards you, for not believing I am a Death Eater," he responded without breaking his stride. He had been expecting this question since he first began attending to her following her ordeal.

"But my friends were still there, and they could have done this… Why would you want to do this?" she continued.

"Because I know Marcus and what he's capable of. Your friends could only have aggravated the situation and possibly gotten themselves hurt as well."

"I understand that, but I was more asking about you taking me home, not looking for Flint and the other guy," she pressed. For some reason, she wanted to know what his motives were, because she thought she saw something in his eyes and needed to know if it was real or imagined.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions, Granger? Why can't you just chalk it up to a random act of kindness?" he snapped.

"Well, with our past history, can you blame me for being skeptical?"

"I suppose not, but I guess it is how they say... 'May no good deed go unpunished'."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one thing, I had a sure thing that I just walked away from back at the club, and now I have to endure the third degree like a common criminal," he retorted.

"Please, don't let me keep you from your entertainment. I think I can manage from here," she grumbled and stomped away towards the fireplace.

"Wait, it still may not be safe..."

"I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"That's right, you did such a bang up job earlier, right, Granger?" he spat quickly and instantly regretted it. The hurt expression on Hermione face said everything he needed to know at that moment. Whatever trust he had gained by his previous actions was gone and all her defenses were back into place. _Open mouth, insert foot,_ Draco thought to himself.

----------------------

"10 Carmandy Court, London," she pronounced clearly as the green flames transported her to her fireplace at home. As she stepped out of the fireplace and into her living room, her mind was reeling with a whirlwind of emotions. In her brain, the events of the attack and the rest of the evening played over and over again, while question after question beat her senseless.

Initially, all she could think about was Malfoy's 180 degree turn in attitude towards her. _How dare he_, she considered,_ hanging on some random girl one second and then playing savior to me the next. Then he chastised me for wanting to know why, like I was the ingrate_. Hermione suddenly came to realize that she had been standing there in her living room waiting for him to arrive, but he hadn't, and it had been almost ten minutes now.

Understanding that he wasn't going to come, her indignation grew even stronger. _Oh, sure he was so worried about me… it may not be safe here and he needed to check it out. Yeah right, one small dirty look and he ran back to the arms of the hoochie back at the club. Some hero. _Then she heard herself and stopped at once, trying to figure out why she was thinking this way, let alone feeling this way. Oh, my, could Ginny and the others have been right?

Forcing herself into some other frame of mind in hopes of forgetting the nagging voice in her brain that was telling her it was true and that she'd fallen victim to his charms, Hermione turned her thoughts to the young woman who had saved her from Merlin knows what. She had looked so familiar to her but Hermione couldn't place from where. Earlier in the evening, she had seen her talking with the girl that Draco was practically shagging on the dance floor, so maybe they were friends. But if that were the case, then why would the girl have rescued her? Unless this was all some sick plan of Draco's, to mislead her in order to gain her gratitude and trust.

_There I go again. Not everything has to involve him, right? This is absurd_, Hermione groaned, _not everything is a conspiracy by the great Draco Malfoy and the world doesn't revolve around me. Maybe it was all just a coincidence, and I am overanalyzing it as usual. _She just needed to get some sleep, and she'd re-examine it in the morning after she had rested. Yes, that's it, take a fresh look at it tomorrow and she would figure everything out then. With that, she got ready for bed and fell into a fitful slumber plagued by imagines and thoughts that made absolutely no sense.

--------------

For what seemed like hours but was actually only about five minutes, Draco stood in front of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron trying to decide whether or not to follow her. He was formulating a rough sort of 'pros and cons' list of why to follow her, only to give in to his ego and return to the club. _I am NOT going to grovel to a Mudblood. No amount of revenge is worth my pride_, he told himself.

While walking down Diagon Alley, his mind was racing with questions about why Flint would have been so stupid as to try and hurt a member of the Ministry. Unless he really had intended to dispose of her completely once he was finished… but why even bother? Since leaving the magical world, Draco had lost touch with most of his former house and classmates, but he couldn't imagine anyone being so dense as to try to wage war on a member of the Golden Trio by sheer accessibility. Something else had to be brewing within the ranks of the former Death Eaters and Draco was going to find out what. To his delight, when he walked back into the club, Draco was met at the door by Blaise and so began his mission for information.

"You're back quick. No luck with bookworm?" Blaise chided him.

"Don't even _try_ to go there, Zabini. I haven't heard from you in five years, and now you want to chat about my love life? Do you really believe that I, a Malfoy, could have changed that much?" Draco replied.

"Anything's possible in these times. You've been away too long to really understand the climate around here now. Things have went to hell in a hand basket, with no end in sight." Blaise began recounting the changes in the magical community since Draco had been gone.

"Look, old friend, I couldn't really care about the dating climate around here right now. What I really want to know about is what Flint and his cronies are up to with the bold attack on a Ministry member. Do you anything about that group?" Draco interrupted him.

"Well, after the defeat of the Dark Lord, they all went underground and no one heard anything out of them until recently. I guess the Ministry is no longer searching for them or something like that, but they're bad news."

"Do you know where any of them are staying?" Draco asked.

"No, why?" Blaise looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, he got in the way of something I'm working on, and I want to make sure that it doesn't happen again – if you catch my drift," Draco told him with his smirk planted smugly on his lips.

"What, the bookworm?" He laughed.

"That bookworm, as you call her, is my key to enacting my revenge on Potter and Weasley. I can't have her getting attacked on a daily basis while I'm trying to gain her trust."

"What kind of revenge?" Blaise was all ears now.

"The kind that will restore the Malfoy name to its former glory. But enough about that, who would know how to find Dumb and Dumber?" he joked.

"I don't know, Draco, but you may want to try Crabbe or Goyle. All their parents were pretty close until the final battle," Blaise offered, guessing.

"Right, well, I got to run and try to take care of this business now, but maybe I'll see you around again soon," Draco called to him as he headed for the door again.

Flashes of his days at Hogwarts began to run mercilessly through his mind as Draco recalled his former glory and the protection of his two goons. Those truly were the best days of his life but that was also taken away from him by Potter and the Ministry. Following his self-imposed exile from the wizarding community, he had fallen out of touch with the two men. He was going to try to find them through the Floo Network listing at the Leaky Cauldron.

After arriving back at the pub, Draco went to the fireplace and stuck his head in, calling out for "Vincent Crabbe". His whole body was tugged through the fireplace, and he landed in an old rundown shack that was utterly disgusting and unfamiliar to him. This obviously meant that that at least Crabbe had not done very well after the fall of Voldemort. Scanning the room quickly, he began to think that maybe it wasn't the best idea to just drop in on him.

"Who's there?" came a voice from another room.

"Draco Malfoy, where are you?" he called out.

"Dragon, is that really you?" Crabbe gasped as he walked into the living room. "I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit an old friend. Where exactly am I?" Draco continued to look around for anything familiar.

"This is my home away from home. A sort of private place for me to go to when I don't want to be disturbed," he explained.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll go then." Draco replied and started towards the fireplace again but Crabbe stopped him before he made it.

"No, that's all right. I haven't seen or heard from you in so long. Please have a seat and tell me what's been going on with you. You look the same as you did in school, and I heard that you're very successful in your new business."

"Yes, thank you. How have you and your family been?" Draco returned the pleasantries.

"Dad went to Azkaban after the final battle, but Mom's ok, and I've found things to keep me busy." Crabbe answered vaguely, without looking directly at him.

"Are you involved in anything illegal? Maybe something with Marcus Flint?" Draco stepped closer to Crabbe as he started his interrogation.

"Ah… well... how could you possibly know that?" he stammered.

"Flint is becoming reckless and will have the Ministry breathing down your neck soon if you don't get away from him. If it's a question of money, I can find some place for you in my company." Draco warned.

"What do you mean? Why would you think that this has anything to do with money?"

"Everything has to do with money in some way, shape, or form, but Marcus has decided to target Ministry personnel for attacks and not very subtly, if you ask me," Draco divulged.

"Who?" he asked nervously.

"Hermione Granger that I know of, but probably others, too."

"Why would you know about an attack on that Mudblood know-it-all?" Crabbe asked suspiciously.

"Because she has a pivotal role in my revenge on Potty and the Weasel. You have to get away from him, do you understand? I will help you in any way I can, but only if you cut all ties with him now." Draco offered.

"It's not that simple, but I'll think about it." Crabbe told him.

"How can I find him? Don't tell me that you don't know, because I know you do."

"Why?"

"Because I need him to back off Granger, or I'll never get what I need from her."

"Like what?"

"That's my concern. Now where can I find him?"

"Can't tell you that, but I'll let him know you're looking for him and then he'll find you."

"Fine, but make sure he gets the message tonight. Do we have a deal?" Draco confirmed.

"Yeah, now you'd better go. It was good to see you again. Don't be a stranger." Crabbe bid him goodbye and Draco Flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't like the sound of the arrangement, but it was far too important to get Flint to back off for him to argue. As soon as he called for his driver and was safely on the way back to his hotel, Draco allowed his thoughts to return to his plans and devised a strategy to get Hermione to contact him again. _Now to let the fun begin and get the Mudblood to squirm._

------------------

The next morning when Hermione walked into her office, she had two visitors waiting for her. Surprises were not her best friend after the previous night's events, and she jumped back in shock involuntarily. Not having known about the attack, the two girls looked at her skeptically wondering why she was so jumpy.

"What's wrong with you, Mione?" Whitney asked first.

"Nothing, you just scared me, that's all. I wasn't expecting visitors, especially since I left you all only about twelve hours ago. So, why are you here, waiting for me no less?" she replied half-heartedly.

"Well, we saw Malfoy leave shortly after you did and wanted to see if you had any ideas where he might have went. His play thing looked less than thrilled at that development," Ginny teased.

"Speaking of Malfoy and girls, did either of you get a good look at the short, dark-haired girl that was at his table? She looked familiar to me, but I can't place from where. Did she seem familiar to either of you by chance?" Hermione posed the question as a little bit of misdirection.

"Well, look at the properly timed change of subject. What's really going on?" Whitney questioned.

"Yeah, you leave, then Malfoy disappears, and you're avoiding even acknowledging the circumstances. Did he follow you and you fell passionately into his arms for the start of a lustful and forbidden love affair?" Ginny rattled off dreamily.

"You should really stop reading those Harlan Quinn romance novels, you know that?" Whitney interrupted her happy trip to la-la land. "So, tell us straight. Did you see Malfoy after you left us last night?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquistion? I was under the impression that you two were my friends." Hermione was dancing around the questions, trying to avoid telling them about the attack by Flint plus one. "But to set your minds at ease, no, I didn't go home with Draco or do anything with him, ok?"

"Spanish Inquisition?" asked a confused Ginny.

"Draco?" repeated Whitney. _Oops_, thought Hermione, _that was an unfortunate slip._

"I said Malfoy." Hermione tried to cover it up but failed.

"No, you said Draco. Didn't she Ginny?"

"Yep. So it's Draco now, huh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You must be hearing things." _Good one Hermione, they're really going to buy that one._

"Both of us?" Whitney shot back.

"All right, maybe I said it by mistake, but I am telling the truth. Nothing has happened between that arrogant, self-centered ferret and me. Got it?" she fumed.

"Fine. I think we've out stayed our welcome, Ginny. Let's go meet the guys." Whitney snapped while walking out of the office. Ginny turned to follow when Hermione grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean it that way. Please tell Whitney, and I'll try to explain everything later," she pleaded.

"You're not yourself right now, Hermione. Work it out and then come talk to us," Ginny told her before leaving to catch up with her sister-in-law.

_Why didn't I just tell them_, she scolded herself. Because they would have pressured her to report the incident and then she would have had to explain about Malfoy and it would have ruined everything. But was this worth losing the trust and faith of her friends? Was it worth losing herself?

Her savior from last night was the key, she decided. If Malfoy was incapable of answering her questions, then she would find someone who could. Then she would know if she could really trust him or not_. Damn him for doing this to me and damn Mr. Weasley for being so set on Malfoy's guilt_. With that last thought, she set off for Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he would have some answers for her.

---------------

Under a mountain of research, notes and memos, Draco had just spent the last two hours trying to figure out what Jacques was helping the Priory to cover up. He had discovered that someone has made Voldemort's exploits an obsession of sorts with all kinds of investigative reports and interviews from the Ministry hidden in various files. One interview in particular caught his eye.

Six months after the final battle and Voldemort's downfall, the son of one of Voldemort's most loyal servants was brought in to determine the location of his father. Having graduated from Hogwarts the year before, this man had no verifiable employment, which left Ministry investigators believing that he was deeply rooted in the Death Eater organization and maybe even one himself. Arthur Weasley handled the interrogation personally.

"The date is February 18, 2001 at 7:34 p.m. I am Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, interviewing Marcus Flint. Mr. Flint are you participating in this interview of your own free will?"

"No."

"Are you participating under hostile circumstances?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the whereabouts of your father?"

"No."

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Are you a loyal follower of the deceased Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort?"

Silence.

"Do you understand the question that was asked of you?"

"Yes."

"And your answer?"

Silence again.

"By your silence, we will take that as a 'yes'. Did you help Lord Voldemort in his efforts to take over the magical community?"

Silence yet again.

"Do you intend to answer any of our questions that relate to Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or your parents?"

"No."

"Do you realize, young man, that failure to cooperate will result in your immediate arrest and incarceration in Azkaban?"

"Fine. What would you like to know? I don't know where my father is, nor do I care," he finally relented.

"What do you know about Lord Voldemort's plans?"

"He was supposed to switch bodies with Harry Potter and then kill him while Potter was in the Dark Lord's weakened body. Then he planned to rule the wizarding community under the guise that he was still the Boy Who Lived. Once he rose through the ranks to ultimate power, then he would reveal his true self."

"Anything else?" Arthur pressed.

"Yeah, he failed."

"Do you know why he failed?"

"He underestimated his opponent. And Potter's followers as well."

The interview went on and on for about thirty more pages, but nothing else useful was in it. Pieces of the puzzle were coming together for him, but he didn't like who the puzzle makers were. It appeared to Draco that Flint was at the club tonight for a reason other than Hermione or any other woman for that matter. Now he was looking forward to his talk with Marcus even more, because he knew that Marcus held a key to what was happening with the Priory, even though he might just be a pawn in the game.

---------------

It was an incredible fall day on the grounds of Hogwarts as Hermione arrived to talk to Dumbledore. Students were everywhere, having fun and talking with friends; it reminded her of the good old days when everything was so much simpler and fit into its proper place. More than anything, she just wanted to get away from Malfoy and all of his hyperactive mood swings. She could handle him being cruel _or_ kind, but the constant back-and-forth was wearing her thin. Hermione had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she was standing idly in front of the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Well, Miss Granger, I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten how to get here," Professor Dumbledore greeted her.

"Sorry, Professor, but I was just reminiscing about my days here. I wish I could visit more often, or maybe even come back for good. It seems that my parents were right; those were the best times of my life," she told him solemnly.

"Don't worry, you still have a lifetime ahead of you. What is it that possessed you to call upon me?"

"You see, sir, some recent events have brought me here to pick your brain for some answers or advice. Last night I had a run in with a former student, Marcus Flint, and I was wondering what you knew of his dealings since he'd graduated?" she inquired.

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more interested in Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Why is everyone asking me that? Malfoy has nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, but that's where you and he are both mistaken. Circumstances have put you both on the same path and you will need each other more than you can imagine before the end. Not everything or everyone is what they appear to be. Take your anonymous savior, for example. You believe that she's connected to Mr. Malfoy, but that is not the whole truth. She has loyalties to another, and could end up providing you with some most valuable information – if you can find her and persuade her to trust in you," he implored her.

"And how would I go about doing that?" she demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy will be the key to that. Beware, however, as he is on a mission of his own. Unknowingly, you are both looking for the same person and same information, but for different reasons. Please understand, Miss Granger, that I cannot give you any more specific information, as there is a prophecy in place and a road that must be traveled to fulfill the prophecy. This is the journey that you are destined to take," he informed her regrettably.

"Why can't you tell me more? You told Harry his," she whined absentmindedly.

"You must learn and grow from the journey itself, or you will fight its progress. All good things come in their own time and way. It is not our place to question the how, who, or why. Just remember that Mr. Malfoy is fighting demons of his own and the choice to change must be his, but don't give up on him. He is the key to disarming the new threat to magic and mankind alike." the Headmaster warned.

"So, I have to go to him to find my mystery girl, and take a journey with him to help him change?" she repeated in layman's terms.

"Not necessarily. You've already noted a change in him, but he's on shaky ground and has a tendency to revert back to his old self, does he not?"

"Yes, and its driving me crazy," she confessed.

"But your unwillingness to take him at face value is partially to blame, as well. Give him time and room, and the real Draco will find his way home," he reassured her. "'Trust is as trust does'. You give him yours without fear and it will be returned in kind."

"Well, thank you sir, for your advice. I will take it under advisement. Good day," she said as she turned to leave, but was stopped by him with one last piece of advice.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, others will not be so eager to accept Mr. Malfoy as anything other than what they believe him to be, so use great caution when announcing your plans, thoughts, and observations. Before this is over, you may well have to choose between him and your closest friends."

His last statement raised many questions in Hermione's mind. She thought back to her first dinner with Malfoy and wondered if she should tell anything of the evening to Arthur – or anybody else for that matter. But she was especially bothered by the voice in her head that warned her that she would end up choosing Malfoy over Harry and the others before long. _No_, she chastised the voice, _I would never betray those who have always stood by me._

_But haven't you already? Remember the fight with Whitney and Ginny? Whose side were you on then?_

_Oh, just shut up and get out, you evil little voice... Get out of my head and leave me in peace... Please, for the love of Merlin and all that I know to be right in the world..._

**Author's Notes: thanks for thereviews regina, Inkedwallpaper and Blood-Red and a special thanks to my new beta...Kat...you're awesome...she's going through the first few chapters so any corrections will be made soon...if anyone has any specific questions on the new characters, please include them in the review and I will answer in the next update...but you will get to know them all more along with their intentions as the story progresses...once again, I beg anyone reading this to post a review as they are all very appreciated and helpful......also a special thanks to Dracolov for the contest and sorry for the confusion on the anonymous review thing.....**


	7. Pieces Come Together

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish I was... I only own the plot and my characters.

Chapter 6: ** Pieces Come Together**

The following morning, there was a knock on Draco's hotel door. Luckily for him, he knew exactly who it was, and was prepared. He had been anticipating this moment since his talk with Crabbe the night before. What was surprising to him was the choice of timing considering that, as a Slytherin, he was never up before noon. With wand in hand, Draco opened the door, using it as a partial shield.

"I hear you were looking for me, Malfoy," Flint greeted while stepping into the room.

"Yeah, I was. What are you playing at, Flint? An attack on a Ministry employee in the middle of Diagon Alley outside a popular night club? Anyone could have seen you," Draco chided him.

"What is it to you? You're a hotshot businessman, and I'm in the trenches, carrying on the cause. What were you doing in Diagon Alley, slumming it?" he retorted.

"I met some friends there after dealing with the same Ministry employee. It was at my urging that she didn't report the incident. But she _could _change her mind, now that it's morning."

"Then I shall have to see to it that she can't tell anyone anything then, won't I?" Flint said flatly.

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. She needs my cooperation in something, so I can probably persuade her to forget the whole thing, but I want you to agree to back off," Draco proposed.

"And why would you want to do that for me?" Marcus asked, his interest piqued.

"Because I have some questions for you that I want answers to."

"All right, I'll bite. What do you want to know?"

"First, has anyone other that the Ministry come around asking question about Voldemort?" Draco offered him a seat, yet still kept a hand on his wand.

"Maybe." Flint toyed with him.

"Would you prefer to deal with the Ministry? Because if anything happens to the Mudblood, I have a witness to the attack who could let the Aurors in on a little secret." Flint's smile and upper hand faded at those words.

"Yes, someone has."

"Who?" Draco pressed, remembering the sound of Marcus' voice on the Ministry tapes as it sounded the same right now.

"Can't tell you that," he grunted.

"Why, are you afraid of Arthur Weasley?" Draco questioned.

"Power, of course. You can't imagine the power these people have."

"Who are 'these people' that you speak of? _You_ have to help _me_ for _me_ to help _you,_" Draco reeled him in.

"My alliances have already been made, but I can tell you that you already know all the players. Granger was somewhat of an opportunity presenting itself, not a target. So if you're asking me to pick sides, I'm afraid to say that it's them and not you." He stood quickly.

"No names, then. How about what information were they after?" Draco changed strategies.

"They want to know about Voldemort and his plans."

"Which plans?" _Why was everything such a battle with this git?_

"You have the interview. Which plans are you thinking about?"

"Look, I'm asking these questions because I don't know why this interview appeared in my company's research files. If I knew the answers, I wouldn't be asking you." He was losing his patience.

"And everyone said that you're so smart. Either they were wrong, or you just refuse to see the truth that's staring you in the face. Now that's all I can give to you. The rest you have to come up with on your own. Don't make the same mistake our fathers made," Flint finished.

Marcus' final words caused another piece of the puzzle to fall into place. The Death Eaters had followed one man blindly because of the promise for wealth and power. Had Draco unwittingly fallen prey to the same vice? Could it be that Flint was in Diagon Alley to meet with someone that he knew? Jacques, maybe? Draco didn't want to believe it, but he did admit that it fit and made sense considering Jacq's attitude towards Draco's findings. It wasn't until much later that he realized that he'd never gotten Flint's answer about leaving Granger alone. That would complicate matters even more.

---------------

Armed with the information from her conversation with Dumbledore, Hermione called and left a message for Draco with his secretary to call her on her cell phone at his first opportunity. She loathed waiting for anyone, so did the only thing she could think of to pass the time. Deep within the Ministry archives, she sat with the Ministry profiles of the last ten years of Hogwarts graduates.

It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but she couldn't get over the fact that her savior had looked familiar to her. Most people hated tasks like this, but not Hermione. She lived for them. Page after page, she went through, then jackpot. Two years after she'd graduated, she found what she was looking for. Despite some subtle changes to the angelic face that stared back at her, she was pleased to meet Tara Balistery, one of Hogwarts most gifted students. And in notations below her picture was a note that Tara, or Trix to her closest friends, was signed on to go work for the IWB.

The IWB, or the International Wizarding Bureau, was a secretive and sometimes undercover band of witches and wizards that monitored illegal operations in the wizarding community. So her angel of mercy wasn't really just in the right place at the right time, but was actually looking after her. But if the IWB has an undercover operative in Malfoy's company, why send Hermione on her assignment? Did Arthur believe that she could have been compromised, or maybe that she'd switched sides? And why wouldn't they just tell her all of this?

Hermione was on her way back to her office when her cell phone rang with the long-awaited return call. Her mind was trying to process all the new information when Draco dropped another bombshell on her.

"Granger, I need to meet with you right away. I think I may have found something, and I want to go over it with you right away," he demanded.

"Ok, how about lunch?" she suggested eagerly.

"Where?"

"My place at noon. Do you need the address?"

"No, I've got it, and don't be late."

"See you then," Hermione chimed in before starting to hang up, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"And, Hermione, this could get dangerous for us both. Are you sure you want to do this?" he sounded anxious.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I think I'm being played for a fool and I want to know why," she said and then hung up. Malfoy was right at the center of this, and now he was offering his help for hers in exchange. Obviously, Dumbledore was right, which left her no other option but to play this thing out.

Before leaving to go home, she made one last phone call of her own. If Arthur was going to try to keep her out of the inner circle, then she was going to recruit a spy of her own.

"Hey, this is Hermione. I need to talk to you about something of a personal nature that I need your help on. Can we meet for dinner?" she proposed cheerfully, not wanting to raise suspicion.

"Sure. Just name your time and place," the voice replied without hesitation.

"Why don't we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at seven, ok?"

"Great, see you then."

"Thanks, bye." Hermione finished.

"Bye." the voice said and then hung up. Hermione promptly Apparated home for her meeting with Malfoy.

------------------

Once she arrived at home, she put out some place settings and began to prepare a grilled chicken salad. _A light lunch for some heavy conversation and planning_, she thought. Then she chose a light almond vinaigrette dressing and set the meal on the table with nice white wine. With nothing else left to do, she sat at the table and waited for Malfoy to get there.

A few minutes later, Draco arrived with a pop and surveyed his surroundings. Although quite small in comparison to what he was used to, he still found it to be acceptably furnished and well taken care of. He sat at his own place setting to begin his talk with her.

"Thank you for meeting with me and for lunch," he told her honestly.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" She cut to the chase.

"I believe that you were right about certain researchers working towards body transfers, but this is not my doing. I need your help to find out why they want to do this," he explained without malice.

"This is your company. Why don't you know? Who would be able to do this without your knowledge and support? Why don't you just put a stop to it?" she questioned.

"There are other investors at work here, shall I say. And I think I found the connection, but I need to know what they're up to. I can't really go into more detail with endangering you and everyone you know in the process," he answered sincerely, not truly knowing why except that he needed her intellect.

"I think I may have found a connection myself," she informed him.

"You know about Marcus?" he blurted out.

"Flint? No, what about him?" she replied, confused.

"After his attack on you, I asked another friend some questions and found a connection between him and my associates. Who are you talking about, then?" he responded back apprehensively.

"I did the same thing, but my investigation lead me to Tara, a girl at you table last night. What's Flint's connection?"

"He was the focal point for not just the Ministry's investigation about Voldemort, but another group's as well."

"Who?" she pressed further, trying to think of who it could possibly be.

"I don't want you involved that far, Hermione. Just let me handle that, ok?" he told her sternly.

"Why did you just call me that?" She had just now realized that he had not only called her by her first name now, but he'd done it earlier, too.

"I don't know, I guess after last night that I thought it'd be ok. Is it or would you prefer that I go back to Granger?" he answered her nonchalantly, even though he hadn't actually known that he'd done it.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me everything. How can I help you with the why if I don't know the who? Please, Draco, just tell me," she begged.

"My father had told me stories about a secret organization that had been around for centuries. It had become a sort of hobby for me all throughout school, and then when everything happened with my parents and the Ministry, it turned into an obsession to find them. About four years ago I did, and they helped me with my company. I have to come to believe now that they have been using my company to further their own interests. Now I need to find out what they're up to so I can try to get away from them," he told her.

"Who is this organization?" Hermione had read many books and maybe she'd heard of them before.

"The Priory of Sion."Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

"I know of them but I never believed that they are real. Why would you do something like this? How did they help you?" Hermione bombarded him questions.

"I wanted back what the Ministry had stolen from me, and they needed a business to invest in. They wanted to take the magical community to it's rightful place at the top of the hierarchy and I believed that's where we belonged, so it all made sense," he defended himself.

"Don't you see how your prejudices have cost you and your family so much, an yet you never change. So what can I, the Mudblood, do for you?" she mocked him.

"Whether or not I like Muggles is irrelevant. I want to stop this and I'm asking for your help, so now you have to decide if you want to help or not. What's it going to be?" He sat and waited for her answer._  
_------------------

These decisions never came easily for Hermione as she was prone to analyze things to death. On one hand, she was on assignment by the Ministry to infiltrate his company by all means necessary, but they had kept her in the dark about several things. On the other hand, Malfoy had been decent to her and even went so far as to protect her at one point. But was risking her life worth saving his company if he was still an insufferable git? In the end, she decided that protecting Muggles from the Priory took precedent over all other things and turned her gaze back to Draco.

"I will help, but its for the good of Muggles and not you." she scolded him.

"I don't care what your motives are just as long as you're on my side. Shall we eat now or talk strategy?" he asked with little emotion.

"Eat if you will, but I have some more questions for you. For instance, what do you know of the girl Tara that was at your table?" She moved closer to him as he ate, hoping to get a better read on him.

"Just that she's one of Jacq's girls. They are rumored to be vixens on assignment. They seduce men and women alike for their secrets. However, Tara's an odd one. She's never sent to seduce, but more to punish, and the other girls don't really care for her because she's 'very private', as Marguerite put it. What did you find out about her?" he asked in between bites of his salad.

"Nothing that is discussed here leaves this room, right?" she confirmed.

"Absolutely," he reaffirmed.

"She graduated from Hogwarts two years after us and was noted to be going to the IWB. I believe that she may be working undercover for them and the Ministry, but I've never heard anything about it, so I am going to check with a friend in the Ministry to see if I can get more information on her," she explained.

"If she's undercover, then wouldn't the Ministry know about the Priory?" he questioned.

"That would depend on how much information your friend gives to his informants, wouldn't it?" she reasoned.

"Possibly. He obviously is very cunning about how much he tells people about his plans, but surely someone undercover would be looking for clues at all times," he calculated.

"We need to find her and speak to her, but I have to wonder how much she would tell us without approval from the Ministry or the IWB?" Hermione speculated.

"We'll have to recruit her to our cause. When will you meet with your friend?"

"Tonight for dinner, but I don't think she'll know anything tonight. I'm thinking that I'm going to have to get her to do some spying for me," she explained.

"I don't suppose that I can go with you?" he asked seriously.

"Why would you want to?" Hermione was baffled by the request.

"Because I think if she knew that we were working together, then she might be more inclined to help. Besides, you're going to be asking a huge favor of her and she's going to want to know why," he pleaded his case.

"You don't have the best reputation, as you are well aware, so can that really help? She'd probably think that you have me under some kind of spell." She was trying extremely hard to sway him against the idea.

"How do I know you won't omit some important details? Or worse, that you won't tell me everything?" he elaborated.

"I could say the same about you. I don't think that you'll want me around when you talk to your friends, snooping around and arousing their suspicions. Will you?" she countered.

"My friends and associates are much more skeptical than those in your rose colored world. They're leery of everyone, even me. But fine, we'll do it your way. When you're done though, you have to come by my hotel to update me on what happened, ok?" he succumbed a little too easy for her comfort.

"Fine, where are you staying?"

"The Plaza Suite at the Berkeley."

"Figures," she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, well... thank you again for lunch and I'll see you soon," he said with all his proper manners and then Disapparated with a pop.

Once again, she was left with only her thoughts to entertain her, and she wrote a rough timeline of events to help her sort through all the new information. What jumped out at her most was the four-year gap between Draco's first contact with the Priory and the recent events that blew their cover. _What had taken them so long_, she pondered. The only thing that screamed out to her was that something was unearthed either by Flint or Tara. They were the newest players in this game, after all, but one of them could also be a dead end.

--------------

The petite but strikingly beautiful girl of about 23 had been waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for about ten minutes when Hermione arrived. After a series of unwelcome advances, she had moved to the farthest corner table and was thankful to see Hermione's appearance through the fireplace. She practically knocked her over with an overzealous hug and drug her over to empty table, anxious to hear what it was that her friend needed from her.

"I'm so glad that you're here. This is a truly unsavory place for an unchaperoned lady such as myself. But enough about that, how have you been since the meeting in the Minister's office?" the young woman asked her.

"A bit out of sorts, to be honest. The meeting with Malfoy went well enough, but some other things have come to my attention, and I fear that the Minister was not completely honest with me about my assignment," she explained to Sapphire, or Avery Thomas as she was known at work.

"Really, what gives you that idea? You know that he would never intentionally mislead without just cause."

"You graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years behind me, didn't you?" Hermione went on.

"Yes, two years to be precise. Why?" Sapphire inquired.

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Tara Balistery?"

"Sort of. I didn't know her well, but she was the top of our class so I knew of her. Why?"

"Have you seen her around the Ministry or with Arthur?"

"Not that I recall. Again I ask why?" Sapphire was losing patience with her now.

"I think that she's involved in an undercover operation that's connected with Malfoy and his company, but no one said anything about it in the initial meeting."

"And even if she is, what does that have to do with you?"

"Well, the Ministry had some odd information about Narcissa's Cure and I think that she's the one who gave it to them, but not even Draco was aware of the situation. So it's left me with a lot of questions as to what my role in this really is," she explained.

"Draco??? Shouldn't that be Malfoy, or Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a slip of the tongue. Seriously, Sapphire, I need your help. I need you to do a little snooping around Arthur to see if she's the informant and what else the Ministry might know about her," Hermione pleaded with her.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"Because I believe that he's a little biased when it comes to Malfoy, and I fear that he may shut me down if I ask too many questions outside the scope of what I was told to do."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"I'm afraid that I can't say as it may endanger you if I do, but just know this: this could be the biggest scandal since Voldemort's return, and it involves some very secretive people," she replied vaguely.

"If you can't tell me everything, why should I stick my neck on the line for you?" she questioned.

"You're my only hope of getting this information and hopefully you are my friend. Please trust in my judgement and me. I really need you to do this for me."

"I'll do what I can, but if I find something, will you agree to tell me the rest?" she proposed.

"All right, but only if you find something that needs to be explained. Also, please don't mention anything of this meeting, ok?" she begged.

"Fine, but at some point can I meet the infamous Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired wide-eyed.

"Funny that you should ask that, because he requested that he be present at our next meeting with the results of your recon mission."

"Most definitely. I'll call you if and when I find anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to meet," she winked.

"Thank you again. I won't forget this," Hermione told her.

"Let's hope that I don't live to regret this," then she was gone, leaving Hermione to second-guess involving such an old friend. _Oh well, some things are just unavoidable_, she tried to console herself. She was getting ready to leave when another person made their presence known to her.

_**Author's Notes: welcome new reader Cleverwitch and I hope you enjoy this....Thanks to my beta Kat for changes to the Prologue, Chapter 1-3...if you want to read the updated versions please check them out....and of course, thanks to my most loyal reader slyswn28...I love your reviews soooo much...and I agree about Crabbe and Goyle for that matter...hope you enjoy this chappie......**_


	8. Who Made Who

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish I was... I only own the plot and my characters.

**Chapter 7: Who Made Who**

"Did you miss me?" asked the unceremonious voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned in disbelief.

"Checking up on you, and I must say that I am surprised by you, Hermione. How could you do something like this?" he shot back at her.

"I was deceived and lied to, and I need to know why," she asserted.

"You don't understand what or who you're dealing with, and I fear that you have compromised your position and assignment. And for what? Or is it _who_?" he wondered.

"For what is right, Harry. Don't you remember what it felt like when no one believed you about Voldemort but us? Do you really want to do that to someone else?"

"You will never convince me that he's not involved in this. Not that it matters, because after I tell Arthur about this, you will be off this case immediately," Harry acquiesced.

"Don't do this. I never betrayed your friendship and I trusted your judgement for all these years. Can't you do the same for me now?" she implored.

"We're not kids anymore, Hermione, and I think you're wrong. I have to do what I believe is right. I'm sorry, I really am," he stood there, unwavering in his position.

"Have it your way, then. I will resign and do this without you or the Ministry if I have to," she said defiantly.

"Why are you willing to jeopardize everything for him?" He just couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Could she really have fallen for him?

"I believe that I helped to falsely condemn him in the first place and now it's time to find the truth and make amends. Are you so blinded by hate for him that you can't allow the prospect of his innocence even grace your consideration?" she nipped at him. This was one of her oldest and dearest friends, standing before her and threatening her without batting an eyelash. _Unbelievable_.

"I can't turn my back on the Ministry or Arthur. As I said, I'm sorry."

"So am I. Consider this our final words. Goodbye, hypocrite." She scathed him with her words while turning on her heel and walking away. She was now all alone on this_. How far can one fall before hitting the ground_, she wondered. She hoped that in the end she would be found right and all would correct itself, but right now all she knew was how Draco must have felt all those years ago. Now, in a strange twist of fate, he would be her only salvation from the isolation.

--------------------

The altercation with Harry had left Hermione feeling battered and bruised emotionally. To make matters worse, she still had to go by Draco's and update him on her meeting with Sapphire. How could things have gotten so out of control so quickly? She examined what she knew of the events leading up to this point, only to find the anger raging inside her once more. All she really understood at this moment was that she knew exactly where Draco was coming from and found herself ashamed to have been associated with an organization that treated people so unfairly for so long.

She now stood outside his room and was about ready to knock on the door when she was hit by the impulse to run back to Harry so she could get back her less complicated life. The easy life with all her friends and the job she loved, but in a matter of minutes, she'd just given it all up for the principle of doing what was right. Taking a deep breath, she mustered her courage and sense of right and wrong back to its core and knocked on his door.

Draco opened the door and motioned for her to come in without pretense until he noticed the defeated look on her face. Suddenly, he was scared that her meeting hadn't gone well, leaving them to investigate totally on their own.

"Did everything go ok? You don't look so good." He looked worried.

"Oh yes, she's going to look into it for me, but something else happened after she left, and it shook me up a bit."

"What could possibly have happened to unnerve the rock that is Hermione Granger?" he asked sarcastically, then a terrible thought crossed his mind. "Please tell me that it wasn't Flint or one of his crew."

"No, it was Harry."

"Why would that upset you?"

"He said some very awful things to me and I sort of started to stick up for you when it all took a really nasty turn. I think that I pretty much just quit my job and lost one of my best friends." Saying the words out loud made it all sink into her, causing her to completely break down from the weight of it all.

_What? She took my side against him?_ _This is all working out better than I could have imagined_, he thought at first, but as he watched her cry, it wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped it would be. _I have just become everything that I hated about my father and more_, he realized and hung his head in shame.

"I'm truly sorry, Hermione. Is there anything I can do?" he asked sincerely – and meant it for the first time in his young life.

"I just want you to know that I finally understand exactly what we all put you through and I am truly sorry for it all. I have never felt so betrayed or alone in my entire life, and I'm ashamed at the thought that I did this to another human being. Can you accept my apology?" she looked up at him with saddest eyes he'd ever seen. Her eyes displayed every emotion with such clarity and honesty that Draco wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

"Of course you're not alone. You have me and I won't let you down," he cooed_. Did I really just coo_? He chastised himself for sounding so lame.

"Really?" She turned to face him and caught sight of what he really looked like. He was handsome and vulnerable without that stupid smirk on his face. Without warning, she stood up and walked over to him until she was just inches from his supple lips_. Oh Merlin, what I wouldn't give for just one taste of those lips,_ she thought before she could catch herself. Closer and closer she leaned in until she could feel his breath on her own lips. _Just an inch more..._

----------------------

Draco was frozen to the spot that he now stood on. She was drawing closer to him, but he couldn't imagine why she would... oh no, she wouldn't – or would she?_ Sure, I'm gorgeous, sexy and plumb irresistible, but he couldn't have traumatized her that much, could he?_ But there she was, inching nearer and nearer, but he was of two minds about how to handle this. Yes, he thought she was attractive, but she was supposed to be a pawn, not a love interest. Then again, this would strengthen her bond to him and his cause, yet he was having second thoughts… or was it something more?

With her lips just a centimeter from his own, Draco found his voice and spoke softly to her.

"Hermione, would you like to do something to take your mind off of what happened earlier?" he offered, hoping to buy himself some time to work out these new feelings that he was having before things went too far.

"I was under the impression that's what I was doing," she replied moving even closer still.

"I was thinking something more like dinner, movie or maybe going to a club..." he started to suggest, but was cut off as her lips made contact with his.

The room began to spin under the weight of her body pressed against his in the middle of the suite. A mere man himself, Draco's resolve gave way to the desire that was pulsing through his body. He placed his hands firmly on her waist as he slowly began to deepen the kiss. Pure heaven is what this was for the both of them, and it was undeniable with the electricity running through the air. Neither of them had ever experienced a touch or kiss with this much intensity to it, and when Hermione finally pulled away, they both just stood there, stunned.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have attacked you like that, but something just came over me and I had to know," she apologized. Draco was utterly speechless and not just from the kiss. Every impression or preconceived notion that he'd ever had about her had just been blown out of the water and now he felt like a Chinese thumb trap, pulled in two directions but stuck in the middle.

"I... ah... well..." He couldn't organize his thoughts or feelings well enough to string together a single coherent statement to save his life.

"I think that I should go. I'm sorry again," she yelped then turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to meet his lips again. Maybe he couldn't speak, but he could still move and, in spite of his confusion of what to say, he knew he didn't want her to leave.

Hermione would have sworn that she heard alarms going off from the heat between the two and fire kindling in her belly but that was perfectly ok with her. All she could do was follow his lead as he pulled her to the bedroom and all rhyme and reason was thrown to the wayside. On her way to the hotel, she knew that she understood how she'd hurt him in the past, but now she had a rare opportunity to find out what it would feel like to make up for it.

Once they hit the bed, Draco was no longer concerned with revenge or any other childhood indescretions on either of their parts. His only thought was a gigantic _"Thank you, Potter, for being such a wanker!!"_. This may not have been what he intended, but it was one hell of a turn of events, and he wasn't inclined to disrupt it.

Oddly, Hermione was also secretly thanking Harry for opening her eyes to opportunity that lay at her feet. She never would have believed this possible, but with the feel of his body so close to hers, she no longer cared about the sanity of it. _Merlin's beard, Dumbledore was right again. How does that man do it? Then again, who cares,_ she thought as Draco made his move to remove her shirt...

----------------------

His mind was racing while his hands roamed up to the buttons on her shirt. Would she go through with it, or would he be denied of the prize? One button, two buttons, but on the third button she put her hands up to impede his progress.

"I don't know if we should do this. We should be working on finding out who is behind all this stuff with the Priory, not pleasuring ourselves. Besides, I know why I want to do this, but why are you?" She looked straight at him and he turned away before she could see the answer.

"You came on to me and I'm a man. What more can I say?" he mumbled nervously.

"But I was going to leave and you stopped me. That's how we ended up here, remember?" She sat up and looked back at him with the same disdain as had at school. _Good one, Draco_, he thought to himself, while trying to think of the way out of this.

"It's complicated," was all he could come up with.

"Everything is, but I've put my entire career and life on the line for you and this. Do you think you could actually be honest with me?" she insisted.

"If I tell you, you won't like it, even though it's all very understandable."

"Just spill it. I'm not leaving until you do," she threatened.

"Promise?" He teased her only to see that she was now tapping her foot in frustration.

"Fine. I planned to use you in a revenge plot that I foolishly held on to since school, but after our dinner together it started to change. I can't really explain it, but I began to think of something more and I fought it mercilessly until tonight. When you came in and told me what you'd done and said to one of your closest friends, I began to think that maybe what I felt in the club was more than just an opportunity presenting itself. Are you angry?" he asked.

"What kind of revenge plot?" She pushed the issue farther.

"One that would break up the Golden Trio."

"Oh, I see. Are you sure the feeling that you were having, when I told the story about Harry, wasn't elation?"

"Yes. You're the only one who's stood up for me and that means something."

"That is does, it means that you won." she spat at him before turning to leave the room. He called out for her to stop but she only quickened her pace and was gone with a pop into the darkness.

_Now what do I do? I can't let go of the one person who was actually on my side, but I don't think that she would agree to see me right now._ That was when a movie that he'd seen on a date came into his mind. It was rather over the top in the romantic department but it just may work. But first he would have to a little shopping in London to get just the right things...

--------------

Hermione apparated home to a pitch black, silent home that screamed of the loneliness that was filling her soul at the moment. This had been her first attempt at intimacy since Ron and look how it had ended. She must have looked so desperate, like easy pickings to him_. How could I have been so stupid after all these years? _

She ran herself a nice hot bath with bubbles and scented oils to try and soothe her wounded ego. After running to the kitchen for a drink, she lit some candles and turned on her radio to the light station since she was a glutton for punishment when it came to the pity department right now. Soaking in the water and the drink, she hummed along to the songs and let her mind drift with the memories of the night's sights, sounds, and touches.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
_

Wearily she sang along with the song paying little attention to the words at first...

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

Yes, he needed someone to show him how to act, love and care for someone other than himself.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

If he just would have let her help him then she could have saved all this... Wait, is that what he did?

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

Oh my, was that my chance to break through to the real Draco? Beyond all the smoke and mirrors that he put up to deter people from getting too close?

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

Did I just mess everything up? Would he still let me help if I went back? She was almost in a full panic now from the revelation...

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

"Yes, I will be there!" she shouted as she jumped out of the tub and began to dress frantically.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

Once she was finally dressed, she popped into the hotel just outside the door to his room and knocked furiously on it. There was no answer. _"Alohamora," _she said and opened the door, but he wasn't there. The last verse of the song resonating in her ears...__

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone 

Heartbroken, she Apparated back to her house to sulk in her misery, but was surprised when she walked out of her kitchen and into the living room...

(A/N: The song was All You Wanted by Michelle Branch)

---------------------------

Having watched the old Muggle movie several years back while dating this neurotic girl who had a fascination with what she called "chick flicks", he was introduced to the movie "Say Anything". In this movie, the lead male character wanted to seduce the lead female character with a lot of sentimental garbage, but none of that had worked because the woman was far too intelligent for it. That is, until the guy, I believe his name was John Cusack, came up with his most brilliant plan of all and Draco was about to do his own take of it.

He had apparated to her home, only to find that she was not there, so he began to set up everything as a surprise and hoped that she may forgive him for his misguided intentions. Hoping that she would arrive through the front door or the kitchen, he disengaged the light fixtures and set a trail of candles and rose petals leading to her living room, which was at the end of a long hallway running the length of the house. The living room was encased in candles and roses, and tiger lilies overflowed from the room. Draco hadn't wanted to follow the movie exactly since she had probably seen it at some point.

Standing in front of the television with a CD player at his side, he waited for the moment that she would return home for his idea of sweeping her off her feet. He had painstakingly listened to all sorts of Muggle music in order to pick out just the right song to woo her into submission. Knowing that just about every man, Muggle or wizard, in the world would choose some sappy love song, he decided on a slightly different approach and was going out of his mind with anticipation to see her reaction.

Finally, after almost two hours, she returned and as he heard the all too familiar pop that denoted she had Apparated to the house. He hit play on the CD player, then waited for her to find him standing there, looking properly apologetic. In the distance, she heard the music and saw the candles and trail of roses showing her the way to the mastermind of this illusion.

_It's alright / to tell me / what you think / about me  
I won't try / to argue / or hold it / against you  
I know that / you're leaving / you must have / your reasons  
the season / is calling / and your pictures / are falling down_

_Odd choice for a romantic rendezvous_, she thought to herself, but then considered whom the creator of this scenario was and determined that it was actually quite appropriate. She concentrated her efforts on the words of the all too recognizable song, along with finding her way to object of her obsession. _Oops_, she corrected herself, _affection_...

_The steps that / I retrace / the sad look / on your face  
the timing / and structure / did you hear / he fucked her?  
a day late / a buck short / I'm writing / the report  
on losing / and failing / when I move / I'm flailing now_

She reached the living room with tears in her eyes and a broad smile on her lips. _He thought that he lost me. Oh, how wrong he was,_ but an evil thought crossed her mind. This may be her only chance to make him sweat and she wasn't going to pass it up...

_And it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
someone that understands  
sees through the master plan_

_But of course, how could anyone forget that lovely and humiliating master plan,_ she fumed at the mere thought of it....

_But everybody's gone  
and I've been here for too long  
to face this on my own  
well I guess this is growing up  
well I guess this is growing up_

Everyone was gone...for both of them, but that was how he wanted it, wasn't it? Could he really have changed his mind only to have it backfire in the end?

_And maybe / I'll see you / at a movie / sneak preview  
you'll show up / and walk by / on the arm / of that guy  
and I'll smile / and you'll wave / we'll pretend / it's okay  
the charade / it won't last / when he's gone / I won't come back_

_Now, what is that supposed to mean? Is he saying that it's over before it even really began?_ She looked at him quizzically, and he just smiled, knowing that the wheels in her head were turning in desperation to find the meaning. The funny part was that it really didn't mean anything, unless of course she turned him away, and then it would the prophecy of her mistake.

_And it'll happen once again  
you'll turn to a friend  
someone that understands  
and sees through the master plan_

_There's that damn master plan again. Is he toying with me,_ she wondered_, just wanting to string me along a little further before dropping the final bomb?_

**_Nope, you're overthinking that one, Granger_**...

Did she just hear that? She knew that he hadn't said it as she hadn't taken her eyes off him since arriving at the doorway to the room.

_So_...

**_Yep_**...

_But_...

**_Right again_**...

_No_...

_But everybody's gone  
and you've been there for too long  
to face this on your own  
well I guess this is growing up_

Well, I guess this is growing up  
well, I guess this is growing up  
well, I guess this is growing up  
well, I guess this is growing up  
well, I guess this is growing up

_(A/N: The song is Dammit by Blink 182) _

_Merlin, this man is full of surprises_...

**_You can say or shall we say think that again_**...

_Stop that, it's creepy_... _and get out of my head_...

**_To late, I already saw it_**...

Was nothing sacred anymore?

With the music stopped and the desire to get him out of her head, Hermione spoke to him directly. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Just now was the first time," he smiled.

"But why now?" she questioned.

"I had to have a connection to you. When you said that you finally understood what it had been like for me all those years ago, it established the necessary connection. But that's not why I'm here. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. What you said tonight changed everything. You were no longer the enemy, and I wanted a chance to make you understand that," he explained warmly.

"All this time, all you really wanted was someone who cared. Am I right?"

"Well, not that I was aware of until you said what you did. Once the words were said, I felt as though some of the weight had been lifted just from that small revelation, and that's what I was trying to tell you, but you left." Giving in, he strolled over to her and took her hands in his before going on. "You were right, with all that has happened with the Priory, not to mention what you are willing to risk for me. I accepted the fact that I am too old to hold on to those grudges. Help me to be the man I was meant to be before all of this, please."

"I will if you can answer one question for me," she compromised.

"Anything."

"Who made who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Voldemort make you who you were or did the Ministry?" she attempted to clarify.

"Truthfully? My father showed me the way, but I was the one who ultimately choose poorly," he confessed.

"Thank you for the truth and yes, I will help you find the way out of this and back to where you belong." Leaning down in slow motion, or so it seemed, he kissed her gently on the lips, feeling the barriers begin to fall away. This could very well be the beginning of the end, but what end was the true question..._  
_  
**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks to the new readers Harrena Potter, darktwistedpoet and heartbreaker4life...**

**darktwisted... Tara's character is very complicated and may be more than she appears... we will learn more in the next chappie about her...**

**heartbreaker... This fanfic is first attempt at perceived puzzle to lead you all on a journey where you have to ride the roller coaster with Hermione and Draco to determine who is the real bad guy or guys and why...**

**Also a special thanks to dracolov for devising this contest so that I may entertain myself in new and twisted ways... please remember to read and review as this is necessary for the contest...**


	9. Secrets Deepen

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter character because I am not that creative... but I wish I was... I only own the plot and my characters.

**chapter 8: Secrets Deepen**

With both of their emotions running high from all the turmoil of the day, they were both acting out of pure instinct. No cares or worries were entering the equation in the slightest. His hands were roaming freely, removing clothing from her and then himself while she was cupping his face in her hands and running her fingers through his perfectly groomed tresses. Draco was determined to make this the night of her life because she had opened herself to him so willingly and without prejudice. Once they were down to just their undergarments, he picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom, located upstairs.

Placing her gently on the bed, he stood back to admire her in all of her stripped down glory. Her breasts, which were just slightly larger than his hands and held in place by a lacy white demi-cup bra; a flat toned stomach which lead down to a white lace thong to match her bra, barely covering her prized sex. The sight quite literally took his breath away and for a split second, he questioned his own worthiness of her. Before going any further, he wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted and not just an act of desperation to forget her other troubles.

"Hermione, are you sure that this is what you want?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Am I still the weapon for your revenge?" she asked timidly, practically dreading the response.

"Yes, but not in the way you were before."

"Then how is it now?"

"I plan to get my revenge by getting the girl and proving that they were wrong. I want to play this out and see where it leads, not lead you on," he told her.

"So you don't know what you feel for me, do you?"

"Not exactly, but I know that I want to be with you. I just can't say that I love you… yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet. We've known each other for ages, but not as we are today. We were enemies, combating head to head, but now I'd like to think that we are friends, walking hand in hand."

_Poetically put_, she thought to herself. She reached up to pull him into her embrace to give herself to him, but was interrupted by an annoying beeping sound coming from downstairs.

"What's that?" she sat up on the bed, a little frightened.

"What?" he wondered.

"That beeping sound."

"Merlin, what now?" he huffed before getting up and heading downstairs with her in tow. "It's my emergency pager. Something has to be terribly wrong with the company."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the paging device, looking over the text message. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's right there." She pointed towards the table on his right.

Dialing the number, Draco wonder who up in the heavens he had pissed off so much that he couldn't get some uninterrupted time with his woman. "Yeah, it's me. What's so urgent?"

Hermione could hear a voice mumbling on the other line and watched as his expression changed from frustration to bewilderment to panic.

"What? How could that possibly happen? I thought the product was safe? Fine, I'll be there shortly and don't do anything until I get there." He hung up the phone and rotated to face her before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, but something terrible yet wickedly comical," he grinned, "has happened and I have to get to the office. Can I get a rain check?"

"What's wrong?" She couldn't stand the suspense, as she knew it had to do with one of their products. "Maybe I can help."

"Well, this is of a very sensitive nature, as one of our clients has had a 'reaction', so to speak, to one of our oldest products." He began the explanation while dressing, and she did the same just in case she was able to tag along.

"What's happened?"

"It seems that a male client of ours was taking one of our hair restoring products and well, somehow, he has become pregnant." He chuckled at the idea.

"What?" she gasped, horrified.

"And that's not the worst of it. The client is someone that we both know."

"Who?" She couldn't control herself any longer with at those words.

"Promise not to say a word?" He regained his serious tone.

"Of course," she reassured him.

"Alright. It's..."

"It's… who?" She was growing impatient.

"Well, it's Professor Snape. And believe me, he's not very happy right now." He blurted it out wondering if that was really wise to tell her.

"Oh. My. G-"

"I couldn't agree more, but I really do have to go. What about that rain check?"

"Let me come with you. I might be able to help. I mean, this opens a world of questions about how and who the mother is..."

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"No mother..."

"But that would mean..."

"Yep."

"Oh...."

"Rain check?"

"I still want to come."

"No. How would that look?" he challenged her.

"I'll stay in the background. He would never see me but I could look at the results and the test results to see if I could find the cause. Maybe it wasn't something that the potion did," she defended.

"This really isn't your area of expertise, but I appreciate the offer."

"I just as easily could've become a Healer. I know my way around the body," she pressed.

"Really???" That filled his mind with imagines that made her blush.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," he replied in his sexiest voice, followed by the infamous smirk.

"I'll follow you after you leave," she persisted.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I think it may have something to do with the Priory and their private research. I don't think that Snape was a mishap or an accident. Someone's sending you a very prominent signal… or didn't that cross your mind?" she reasoned.

"Now that you mention it, that would answer a lot of questions that the researchers were asking about test groups and so forth." Now it was his mind that was reeling.

"If we're going to solve this, we have to do it together, and you have to trust me. I won't betray you, I swear, especially since… who would really believe this?" she continued dramatically, but stopped by him.

"Fine, but we need to go now." With that settled, she grabbed her purse and his hand, and with a 'pop' they were gone.

**----------------------**

**meanwhile in Knockturn Alley**

"Master, it is done," a feeble but husky voice resounded.

"Good. And what of the girl?" a soft but educated voice inquired.

"We can't find her. I believe that something has spooked her, but I know that she has the information we need. I have every available resource looking for her; therefore, it shouldn't be long," was the weak reply.

"Have you checked with our Ministry contact?"

"No, we can't find her either. I believe that someone else is after her, though. I heard a rumor, but I think that's it's reliable enough." He lowered his voice out of fear of retaliation.

"What?" the normally subdued man bolstered.

"She crossed paths with a very stupid but dangerous sort. But we're bringing him in for questioning to see what, if anything, he has done," the submissive replied in a panic, bracing himself for punishment.

"We are far too close for such errors to be made. Fix this or suffer my wrath," the master warned.

"Yes sir. Right away," said the weaker of the two while backing out of the room and thanking Merlin that his meeting was done with now and that he hadn't been harmed.

Making his way to the dungeons, the weakling ordered a cloaked figure to bring him the captive immediately. As the battered and bruised likeness of the great hero approached, a smile crept upon the captor's face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so glad that you could join us, seeing as you have some information that may be of some value to me..."

-----------------------------------

As Draco and Hermione arrived at the main research and development facility in London, he reminded her again of the rules of her involvement. She was not, under any circumstances, to make her presence known to Snape; she was there with the intent to help determine whether or not this was an unfortunate side effect of the potion; and she was not to breathe a word of this to anyone in the Ministry. Having agreed to these conditions, Hermione was cloaked with an invisibilitycharm so that she could see the examination of Snape that was in progress when they arrived. Draco immediately greeted Snape and tried to diffuse some of his anxiety with a series of sensitive questions and reassurances that they would abide by Snape's wishes at all stages of the process.

"Severus, good to see you again, even under such circumstances. Now, I apologize in advance for the questions that I am about to ask, but it is necessary for us to determine what course of action we shall be pursuing at this point. Do you agree?" he began with the kind of confidence that only he could pull off.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

"First, I assume that this was quite the unexpected scenario, but do you wish to terminate the pregnancy, as that would be the easiest solution?"

"I haven't decided." This astonished Hermione because she could not picture Snape as a parent – even in the conventional sense.

"Very well. For now we shall see what can be done to accommodate your condition until the time in which you make your final decision. Do you wish to contact the father?" Draco continued gingerly like this was a common occurrence.

"Not until I make my decision."

"Fine, fine. How are you feeling?" _Was that concern that she just heard in Draco's voice?_

"Tired and a little nauseated." _Really, him too?_

"Yes, we are concocting a potion to help ease that. Will you agree to stay here for the next few days so that we may monitor your condition in more detail?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time, Professor, and I have just one last question for you for you. What made you think that something was wrong?" Draco inquired.

"I wasn't feeling well and I went to Poppy to have her check me over when she discovered the abnormality. Naturally, she thought that she had done something wrong, but I feared the worst and contacted your office. Your secretary arranged for me to come straight here to be checked out," Snape explained flatly.

"Quite clever of her. I'm going to check with some of the researchers now, but I shall be back to check on you soon." Draco patted him on the arm then exited the room to talk to Hermione.

She was practically jumping out of her skin when he entered the room. From the look on his face, Hermione deduced that they both had some strong observations about the information Snape had given.

"He's lying," they said in unison.

---------------------

**Meanwhile, back at the Ministry**

Sapphire was making good on her promise to Hermione. In the midst of lunch, a stroke of luck fell right in to her lap. She had run into an old friend of hers, Bonnie (or BJ, as she called her), who was now a liaison between the Ministry and the IWB. The attractive blonde was utterly absorbed in a book while munching on a salad when Sapphire approached her with a little small talk in mind.

"BJ, I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried.

"Merlin, what have you been up to?" BJ retorted with the same fervor.

"Same old, same old." She pulled up a chair to join her friend.

"Don't I know it, but I have to admit the IWB is starting to pick up, though," she replied offhandedly.

"Really, do tell."

"Well, we have this one chick who has been under heavy cover that has disappeared, and it's been virtual chaos with everyone scrambling to find her. And I overheard the scoop of a lifetime," she hinted.

"What?" exclaimed Sapphire.

"You'll never guess who she was dating," BJ teased, since Sapphire looked like she might burst.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter."

"No, really?"

"Yep, and that's not it..." _Again with the drama..._

"Stop teasing," she scolded her friend

"Well, in typical Potter fashion, when he heard that she was missing he volunteered to go look for her, and now he's missing too." That tidbit prompted Sapphire's jaw to drop. This was definitely not good.

"What's the ministry doing about this?" Sapphire asked anxiously.

"They're waiting to see if he shows up or contacts someone, but since he didn't really tell anyone where he was going, they don't know where to begin," she replied, looking to Sapphire to see what she was up to.

"I think I may know where to begin, but you can't tell anyone about this, ok?" she finally replied mysteriously.

"Sure, but are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Only that it's going to require the help of one of his best friends." After she said this, Sapphire got up and left the table without so much as a goodbye. She had to talk to Hermione _right now, _and she knew it wasn't going to be a good conversation.

BJ had no idea what had just happened, but she believed that if the rest of the Golden Trio were called in, then all would work out somehow. It just had to….

-------------------

The shocking part of the story relating to Snape's condition wasn't the fact that they were on the same page; it was that it felt natural, almost necessary, for them to be working together. During the interview, Draco noticed that Snape didn't seem terribly shocked by the situation, despite the unlikely event of a man becoming pregnant. That was his first conclusion. Furthermore, the fact that Parisa was the one to refer Snape here was also suspicious considering who her father is. He knew that Parisa's lineage was not something that Hermione was aware of, but she still seemed to pick up on the strange course of action by his secretary.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Hermione snapped him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Parisa and her connection to this," he answered honestly.

"Who's Parisa? What's her connection?" she asked.

"She's my secretary and the one who referred Snape here, but she's also the daughter of a Priory Head member."

"But that would mean that she's had access to us all this time. Yet you didn't tell me?" she questioned.

"Yes, but she wasn't the link that I was focusing on." Draco attempted to defend himself but quickly realized that it was useless.

"Are you so daft as to believe that only one person is behind all this? Don't be so simple. You're going to have enemies everywhere now, at least everywhere that the Priory has access to," she chastised him relentlessly.

"But she'd also appeared to be sweet on me. I never would have guessed her to be a part of this." This statement only proved to Hermione that he had been so preoccupied by hate that he had blinded himself to all others.

"Who asked you to place her as your secretary? I thought your father would have raised you better than to leave yourself exposed in such a way," she fumed at his arrogance, forgetting her own.

"Don't presume to know anything about my father or what he taught me. Remember your own predicament at the hands of your trusted friends at the Ministry. It seems to me that my only mistake was to underestimate the prowess of a woman much like they did you," he spat venomously. Fearing that she had just alienated her only friend, Hermione began to do damage control.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was just surprised by your trust of strangers after what the Ministry did to you. We are all each other has right now and we can't turn on each other. Forgive me?" she offered.

"Admittedly, this goes far deeper than I knew, but these people were the ones to help me in my time of need. I had no reason to distrust them, but that's all changed now that I know what they were really up to," he said, accepting her apology.

"Snape is connected to the Priory by someone. Who do you think could have orchestrated this?" she moved on quickly.

"Maybe Flint?" he suggested.

"Were they close? Did everyone in Slytherin know of his lifestyle?"

"No, he was always discreet to say the least. Maybe someone approached him recently?" Draco began to think out loud.

"Like who?"

"Like maybe one of Jacq's girls?" he guessed.

"Maybe Tara..." the bells and whistles began to sound in her head and she had epiphany...

-------------

"And what kind of information could I possibly have for you? I don't even know who you are," Harry spat back in confusion to the stranger before him.

"It's the girl, of course. She's really quite exquisite, isn't she? But what I need to find out is what she wanted with you."

"What girl?" Okay, so he knew, but was stalling for time.

"Do I look like a fool to you, Mr. Potter? Or is this just another pathetic attempt to buy yourself time? It's really useless. She won't come for you. No one will because there is no one that cares. It was really foolish of you to fight so unnecessarily with the only brain in the department, but that seems to be typical of you. Act now, think later, am I right?" the stranger taunted him, causing his thoughts to venture to Hermione and how horribly he had treated her. Yes, the stranger was right, he never was good at planning things out.

"Why such an interest in her then? She was only there to get information from me, wasn't she?" Harry asked in genuine confusion.

"Well you see, she has been working both sides now, hasn't she? What I need to find out is which side she favors, seeing as she knows enough about both sides to pick the winner. My job is to ensure the victory for our side. So who is working for you on your side and what exactly has she told you?" The voice sounded more strained now.

"Obviously not all she knows, or I would know who you are. If I tell you what I know, you aren't really going to let me go now, are you?" Harry was always amused by the way people really thought they could intimidate the condemned.

"Sure, if you don't know who we are, then why wouldn't we let you go?" the man reasoned with Harry.

"Now who thinks who is stupid? Just kill me and get it over with since I'm not going to tell you anything." Bravely he stood his ground, accepting his fate in light of his own arrogance.

"Fool, I can do far worse to you than kill you. You're making me angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry." the stranger warned. (A/N: That was from the movie the Hulk, I love that line.)

"I think that I'll take my chances," he exclaimed defiantly.

"Really. Would you take your chances at the expense of the Mudblood?" The menacing tone told Harry that the stranger was not bluffing. What could he do now that he was powerless to stop it? Damn the irony, he thought to himself.

-----------------

Each of them having come to the same conclusion, Draco was the next one to call in a favor from a dangerous and unlikely source. They had to find this Tara person, and there was only one logical source for that. He picked up the phone to call the last person that he knew of that may have a way to contact her.

"Jacq, old friend, I need a favor." He spoke boisterously into the receiver of the phone.

"What's that?" His friend played along, having a good idea of where this was going, but betraying nothing to Draco.

"I require a date for a charity event this evening, and I thought that you may have a friend here in London who would fit the bill."

"How about Marg? She was quite distressed over the way you abandoned her last night," Jacq offered, knowing damn good and well that she wasn't who Draco wanted.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of the smaller girl of the three from last night. Taryn, or something like that." Draco casually reeled him in, oblivious to the game that was afoot.

"Tara, ah yes, lovely girl, but not very friendly." _Just a bit more and I shall have you right where I want you, dear boy_, Jacques thought to himself with a smile.

"I was actually looking for someone with some spunk who could carry on an intelligent conversation, not entertainment. She seemed like she'd be perfect. Can you give me her number?" Draco asked casually.

"I can do better than that. Tell me where and when you want to meet her and I will get her there personally." Jacques now had him right where he wanted him.

"Fine, have her meet me at my Hotel at 6 sharp. Thanks Jacq, I owe you one." Pleased with himself, Draco sealed the deal and hung up the phone, but was stirred from jubilation by a simple observation from Hermione.

"A bit too easy, don't you think?" _Dammit she's right_, he scolded himself. _Nothing's ever that easy without a trap_.

"Possibly, but it's a start, and we can be ready for them if it is a trap."

"If you say so, but I think I should give Sapphire a call and see if she's come across anything yet."

"All right, shall we go see her now or would you rather pay a quick visit to Parisa at my office?" Draco questioned.

"Sapphire first. We'll check on Parisa after we talk to Tara. Besides, we don't want her alerting anyone of our inquiries." _Smart girl_, Draco considered while donning his trademark smirk.

-----------------------

Hermione opted to call Sapphire rather than stop by the office since she wasn't sure if Harry had told the Ministry of her plans. She picked up her cell phone while Draco busied himself dreaming up ways of arming Hermione and him against a possible attack by Jacq. After several rings, Sapphire finally picked up her phone. She was excited over her news for Hermione but afraid of someone overhearing the conversation, so she suggested that she meet them somewhere privately.

"Hermione, I have been trying to a hold you for hours. We must meet and soon, as I have a lot to tell you, and a favor of my own to ask of you."

"Ok, did you have anywhere in mind?" she answered with a sigh of relief. They were in desperate need for some answers-and fast-so this was the best news of the day.

"Some place private."

"How about the hotel? We're at the Berkeley in the Plaza Suite, and we'll be waiting for you."

"I'm on my way." Sapphire bid her goodbye and hurried to the street so that she could Apparate from there. Within just a few minutes, she was knocking on the door while looking around nervously, wondering if anyone had seen her arrive.

"You're quick!" Hermione exclaimed as she ushered Sapphire into the room, also taking a quick look around to see if anyone had followed her. "Ok, Draco, this is Avery Thomas or Sapphire. Sapphire, meet Draco Malfoy."

"Hello." She greeted him while extending her hand to him. "It's wonderful to finally meet the man behind the myths."

"Pleasure's all mine, since you have some information for us, I believe."

"Yes, of course. May I sit?" she asked, and they both motioned for her to do so. "I ran into Bonnie from the IWB at lunch and she informed me that we have a witch and wizard that have turned up missing."

"What? Who? Please tell me that one of them is not Tara, I beg of you." Hermione felt her stomach drop at the prospect that the Priory was already beginning to cover their tracks.

"Unfortunately, yes, but that's not the important one. It seems that she was seeing Harry Potter, and once he caught wind of her disappearance, he went to find her, and now he is missing too," she informed them.

"Harry? How can that be? How could he have been seeing someone and not say a word?" This news took her completely off guard, and Draco felt an instant pang of sympathy for her. She, like him, had believed that they were all still the best of friends, but now it seemed that each of them were harboring secrets from the other. Worse yet was the fact that he felt largely responsible for her pain, as none of this would be happening if it weren't for him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but everyone at the Ministry needs your help to find him, and I think that Draco will be the key to it all." She tried to soften the blow a little, but Hermione's hurt ego was the least of any of their concerns, and she was going to have to accept that for now.

"Yes, of course. Draco, do you think that the Priory could be behind all of this?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, and it was abundantly clear in just a second of her mistake.

"The Priory? Is that who's behind all this? Merlin's beard, I thought they were just an old folktale." Sapphire appeared to sink even lower into the couch at the idea of how much danger she may now be in.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire, but now you are knee deep in this with us. You're going to have stay with us. We can't have you running around out there with this much knowledge. You're now a sitting duck, just like the rest of us." Draco sat next to her in an attempt to keep her calm, but that only seemed to heighten her anxiety more.

"I never meant to drag you into this, but Draco's right. We can't let you out of our sight now because if they have Harry and Tara, it's only a matter of time before they come for us." Hermione resigned herself to their fate, and much to Sapphire's dismay, so had she.

"Well, it looks like Jacq is definitely setting a trap now, so we have a lot to do before Tara's arrival in a few hours." Draco took this opportunity to take control of the situation and try to get the girls back on track before the full weight of their peril was able to sink in.

"Tara's coming here? But how?" Sapphire gasped.

"Well, it's a long story, and I promise that I'll explain, but not until everything is ready for Draco's date. Come with me, we'll work on the charms for the room while Draco prepares it," Hermione apologized, but took Sapphire's hand to help to get her moving. The reality of the situation was that the measures taken right now could the final factor to determine if they lived to see the morning, so time was of the essence. With just minutes to spare, Draco double checked all their surprises and hid the girls at opposite ends of the room, and then sat to wait for impending knock on his door.

_Tap, tap, tap_... The moment of truth had finally arrived and Draco ascended on the door with baited breath. As he slowly turned the knob, he swore that he could hear Hermione and Sapphire suck in deep breaths in anticipation. Dressed to perfection but ready for battle, he swung the door open forcefully just in time to see....

_**Author's Notes: this chapter has not yet been beta'd by the amazing Kat (that other girl), my sickeningly talented beta, who also happens to be the author of two of my favorite stories on this site....they are Dirty Snake and Her Eyes which incite horrible jealousy at her incredible abilities but which everyone should check out...thank you for all your help and the wonderful comments in her review.**_

_**Also, I have noticing that most of the stories that I am reading have hundreds of reviews on them and I am sitting here at 30 wondering if I am doing something wrong. If anyone has any suggestions as to how I can get more readers, Please let me know because I am absolutely baffled at this point.**_

_**A special vote of thanks, hugs, chocolate and anything else they want to my most loyal of reveiwers slyswn28, Darktwistedpoet and that other girl for all support and a warm welcome to a new reader, Sheilalein. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is my favorite one so far......**_


	10. Darkness Falls

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**chapter 9: Darkness Falls**

"Tara, I presume." Draco leaned against the door jam giving her his best come hither stare.

"Yes." she replied friendly but nervous which was in stark contrast to the extremely tight black dress draped upon her body that screamed "_come and get me_". Draco immediately focused on the fact that she was fidgeting uncontrollably and seemed unsure of herself which was the exact opposite of his original impression of her. "May I come in?"

"Please do." he answered formally while stepping to the side and was startled as another figure appeared out of the shadows like a mirror image except for the outfit.

"Impostor!!! She's not Tara, I am."

"I most certainly am not, she is the fake." the first Tara shot back.

Draco swung his head back and forth between the two women trying to determine the real from the fake without much success. The only thought that was sticking out was the demeanor of the Tara in the black dress. Both women saw the distress in his eyes and took the opportunity to plead their own cases.

"If she's who she says she is, how would she know to be here? Jacq sent to escort you to the party like you requested. She's not even dressed for one, now is she?" reasoned Tara number one.

"I'm not here to go to a party. I'm here to help you with the Priory." the other smirked. This triggered a sense of recognition in Draco prompting him to draw his wand upon the girl in the black dress.

"Both of you come inside and we'll work this out." he directed and both girls reluctantly walked into the room. As they stepped into the threshold, each felt something binding them and dreaining all power and desire from them. The two girls collasped into their chairs with a zombie like glare falling over their faces.

Hermione and Sapphire came out of their hiding places to join Draco in front of the almost identical pair before him.

"This is interesting." Hermione mused. "How are we suppose to figure out who is real and who is fake?"

"Unless they are both impostors?" Sapphire proposed.

"No, one of them is real. My be is on the one in the green cloak. The one in the black dress is far too edgy to be the real Tara. But rather than guess, let's play a little game." Draco grinned at the prospect of using a spell that his father had taught him for something other than evil.

"And what is the game?" Hermione questioned skeptically wonder ing what he was up to.

"Just a little revealing spell that's enhanced by a little dark magic."

"We can't do dark magic!!" Sapphire yelped.

"You aren't. I am to make them reveal their secrets." Draco corrected her.

The three bickered back and forth for the next few minutes before Draco stopped the discussion and announced his final words on the matter. He walked over to the two women, raised his arms and began to chant...

"_I call upon the dark spirits of my ancestors,_

_to bridge the gaps of time and space,_

_make all the secrets of the deceptive one's_

_known to all others in this place_."

A wind began to swirl in the room with strobe like lights flashing all around them. Hermione and Sapphire looked fearfully at one another hoping that the spell didn't backfire. The next thirty seconds felt like an eternity and they all began to question if it had even worked but then** it **happened......

-------------------------

"I've always wondered why everyone admired you so, I mean you couldn't eventell when they were using you as pawn." Sapphire laughed at Hermione.

"We always wondered why Arthur would want such a squib, as yourself, for a secretary." Hermione shot back without thinking.

Draco stood back feeling something willing up in his own throat but trying to hold it back with all his might. The impulse was growing stronger with each breath he took so he tried to relieve the pressure by simply whispering his deepest secret.

"I'm not really Tara, I was just trying to do a favor for a friend." the girl in the black dress confessed.

"Harry's going to die and it will be all my fault." the real Tara began to sob and that caught the attention of the others snapping them out of their mindless bickering.

"What????" they shouted in unison.

"Take the spell off Malfoy before I..." Hermione fought the urge with everything she had. "Now, I want this spell off now before I tell you what I think of your secret."

"My secret?" he huffed.

"You thought you whispered it but you didn't. You heard it too, didn't you Sapphire?"

"Yep." Sapphire sang out.

"Fine, say no more." Draco dropped his shoulders in defeat, so with a wave of his wand a short swirl of wind and everyone felt the pressure fade away.

"Who are you?" Hermione directed back to the stranger in the black dress.

The woman looked at a clock on the wall and realized that the jig was up. "Just a few more minutes and you'll know but it's already too late."

"What do you mean?" Draco finally found his voice again with the sneaking suspicion that he knew who she was.

"We should have left by now and seeing how we haven't, they will be coming for you soon." she gloated.

"Parisa." Draco uttered.

"The one and only. Father is going to very displeased with her little secret." she went on before he raised his wand again and pointed it directly at her heart.

"If they are coming then perhaps I should leave them a gift." he threatened.

"Draco, no....I've got a better plan." Hermione stepped in front of him causing him to lower his wand momentarily.

"Really? Do tell."

"Sapphire, untie Tara. Draco we need to get out of here but I suggest that we take her with us and see how much she really knows, by any means necessary. Wouldn't you agree?" she winked at him and he knew precisely what she getting at.

"Yes," he repeated. "Any means necessary."

---------------

"Now Mr. Potter, Harry, what has Tara told you about her job?" the foreigner asked of him.

"I'm not telling you anything." Harry put on a brave face but was kicking himself for not waiting for help from the Ministry or at least telling someone where he was going.

"Are you hoping that we'll get angry and kill you?" the man speculated.

"No. I am waiting for you to make a mistake." Harry smirked at the man defiantly.

"The Great Harry Potter has found his voice again. The brave and fearless has come out but only to expose his greatest stupidity. Your need to be the hero without considering the consequences. What a waste of such potential." the stranger scoffed.

"If my fate is sealed, then what is the harm of telling me who you are exactly."

"Good question but I really thought that Tara would have told you. Seems that she didn't really trust you as much as I thought. Or maybe she was just playing you for the fool that you've shown yourself to be. Who I am, is not the real question that you are seeking or at least it shouldn't be. Ah, but the real brains of your operation was always that awful mudblood wasn't it?"

"So you are a pureblood then? No doubt a former follower of Voldemort." Harry questioned.

"Wrong again Harry. I never was a follower of the lunatic."

"And why not?"

"Well, first of all, he had dirty blood as well. Second, I follow a much greater and wiser power. There was no need to align ourselves with such filth." the stranger mused.

"What power is that?"

"Not what, Harry, but who."

"Alright, who then?" Harry corrected himself.

"That is something that you will learn soon but for now, we will have some fun."

-------------

After calming Tara and binding Parisa for transport, Hermione and the others left the hotel by apparting to Sapphire's flat to find out from Tara and Parisa what was going on. The conversation that ensued left Draco and Hermione feeling like they were back at Hogwarts fighting the battle that would never end. The names may have changed but the battle is the same.

"How much did you really know about these people before you became involved with them, Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"At the time, all I needed. They were purist and wanted to get things back the way they were supposed to be." he started to explain.

"Do you know who is really controlling the Priory?" she snapped at him.

"No, there's not just one person. There's the head and three substitutes." he replied fearful of her reaction.

"Do you know who any of them are?"

"I think that Parisa may have that answer as I believe that her father is one of them." he offered her with a knowing smirk.

"I'm not sure she's going to offering much information but the Veritas serum will help with that." she smiled back at him.

"We're here." Sapphire interrupted them thankfully.

Once they got settled, the group sat in a circle and began to discuss where to begin. Tara seemed anxious to start but the rest wondered if it would be better to deal with Parisa first. Looking quite nervous, Parisa sat quietly considering her possible options for escape before they could extract the necessary information that would put a couple hundred years of planning at risk.

"We have to help Harry first. I don't know how long they will keep him before they tire of him and kill him. She's a moot point in the big picture." Tara practically shouted at them.

"But surely Jacq knows that I've run off with her by now. Our time to interrogate her may be up soon. Harry's but one man when you consider the threat to the rest of the magical community. They want to ensnare the rest of the world and use it to their whims, don't you understand that?" Draco leaned in closer to her in an attempt to make a stronger impression upon her.

"But Harry's the key to their downfall." she pleaded.

"No, he was the key to the prophecy against Voldemort. Are you expecting me to believe that he's always going to be the answer to ever threat against magic?" Draco scoffed openly.

"Why do you believe that he's the key?" Hermione asked shortly after.

"They wouldn't have taken him if he wasn't." she replied as if it obvious.

"He was the easiest target to get to you." Sapphire laughed back.

"He went after you and found them instead." Draco joined in to the dismay of Hermione and Tara alike.

"But..." she began but was cutoff by the sudden and demoralizing laughter eminenting from Parisa.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco hissed at her.

"How could you betray us, Draco? Listen to there simple ways, they have no idea what they're dealing with. Death would be a gift for them."

"Not now, Parisa. You have no idea how wrong this is."

"You could have great, you know that don't you? Well that is except for your foolish vendetta. Like any of them even mattered. My father was ready to give it all to you if only you could have seen the big picture." she shook her head regrettably at the great loss of such a man.

"I was their pawn not their salvation." Draco finally spoke.

"That's true but with your blood, you could have had the world but you are too petty. Such potential wasted on that." she added with a nod in Hermione's direction.

"Excuse me?" Hermione stiffened involuntarily.

"You heard me mudblood." she shot back at her in superior fashion.

Drawing her wand and pointing it at Parisa's heart, Hermione dared her to spat her venomous slurs again only to be gripped by Draco's next words.

"Don't make it so easy, Granger."

"Back to that are we?" she turned to him with daggers in her eyes.

"Kill her and then what will we do?"

"Rejoice?"

"Hermione, vengance weakens the senses." Sapphire tried to diffuse her anger for all of their sakes but only succeeded in setting her off more.

"What is it all my fault?" she whimpered.

"Don't be so dramatic. You're irrelevant but entertaining nonetheless." Parisa mused.

"What are you playing at, Parisa? Is your father behind all of this?" Draco asked finally.

"No, he's just as irrelevant as the rest." Tara jumped in.

"What?" they all said in unison including Parisa.

"The real culprit is a figure that you all know and most trust. That's why their after me and soon it will be why Harry has to die."

"Really, so who is it?" Hermione inquired skeptically.

"First save Harry and I'll tell you." she bargained.

"Why won't you tell us?" Draco was now totally confused. Who side was she on?

"No one would believe me without proof and that proof lies in Harry, though he doesn't know it yet."

"Just tell us who."

"It's the tie that binds us all together though I never would have believed it until Harry was captured." she confessed.

---------------------

"Well, Mr. Potter, I have a special visitor for you today." the cloaked man announced jubliantly to him.

"Sod off." he replied weakly from the torture.

"Oh but I think that you'll find this very enlightening to your current situation."

"I'm sure."

"But you wanted to know why, didn't you?" the stranger drawled.

"Fine, who is it?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. Wouldn't want to spoil the suprise." he laughed devilishly as the anticipation of Harry's reaction was killing him.

"Can't wait." Harry replied defeatedly.

"But, I'll give you a hint." the stranger's smile widened twistedly.

"Alright."

"It's someone that you would least expect but should've known seeing as who was involved. I mean who else would have known where everyone was how to get to them?" A riddle, just perfect Harry thought.

"Malfoy?" he guessed.

"Too obvious."

"Voldemort?"

"Dead, remember?"

"A friend?" A list was formulating in his head but none of the names seemed to fit.

"So you thought." the stranger hinted.

"Dumbledore?" doubtful Harry considered but you never know.

"Nope."

"Hermione?"

"Not even close. Well, maybe a little close."

"I give up."

"Now, it's not nice to tease the poor boy, Jacq." an all to familiar voice interrupted.

"You????" Harry choked.

----------------

"I think that I know the answer to that." Sapphire spoke up at that moment.

"Well, who then?" Hermione snapped at her a little harsher than she'd intended.

"I want to hear her story first." she put her off until she knew more.

"Please understand that I was on assignment in complete secrecy. Not even the Ministry knew what I was up to but after a couple weeks I began to suspect why and so I tried to seek out someone that I could trust. I never imagined that it would go this far but he started poking around and it all got out of hand." Tara said directly to Hermione ignoring the others for some unknown reason.

"Why would the IWB want to keep something so dangerous a secret from the Ministry of Magic? That doesn't make any sense since they couldn't do anything punishment wise without us." Hermione questioned.

"Because they believed that someone in the Ministry was involved or was close to someone at the Ministry. We were investigating the whether or not there was a connection and thus why I was suppose to infiltrate the operations to see who was the head but at the time we believed that the head was Mr. Malfoy." she explained.

"So it is someone at the Ministry then?" Hermione surmised.

"Yes but not just anyone. Someone to be reckoned with and I didn't catch it until too late." Tara continued.

"But how can that be? I mean the head Weasel is overseeing everything. Unless?" Draco suddenly realized just what was going on.

"You're right but wrong at the same time." Tara corrected him quickly. "Arthur's not behind this but he's protecting the one who is. That's where Hermione comes in. Her role in this was not as a pawn but as fail safe. Arthur believed that if she did stubble across the truth, she wouldn't be so quick to believe it or do anything about but I don't think figured on you two getting cozy with one another."

"So it's another of the Weasley's then?" Hermione was trying to clarify because it all just seemed to unreal to be true.

"Yes."

"Does Harry know too?" Sapphire asked before Hermione could get the words out.

"No. I was on my way to meet him when I discovered that they we're looking for me thanks to your friend, Draco." another bombshell dropped.

"Who?" his mind racing furiously to absorb the massive amount of information all at once.

"A Marcus, I believe."

"Flint?" Hermione blurted out baffled.

"Yes, he grabbed me and suggested that I take an extended holiday but not before I stopped by to Draco and tell him what happened." she finished.

"Ok, let's say that I buy all this. Who is the culprit?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Tara looked at all the other faces in the room but couldn't bring herself to say it as she knew what would happen. The only person who wasn't looking at her was Parisa and that was because she already knew the answer. It was someone that she had very personal knowledge of and was beginning to worry that this house of cards was crumbling down around.

"It's...well...." she stammered trying decide the best way to break it too them.

"Just say it for the love of Merlin!" Draco screamed at her.

"It's...." she began to mouth the name when the rest of the group caught a green bolt fly directly at her and she went limp.

"Now that's a girl who never knew when to shut up." said a voice behind them and as they turned around, Hermione came face to face with her worst nightmare.

_**author's notes: Thanks to all those who began reviewing at my plea but I am sadden to report that I have had my first negative review ever and I feel the need to respond to it first. Hellakat, I would like to first respond by saying that anyone who wants to criticize others works but can't try on themselves shoud really get a new hobby. If the story was that bad then I am glad that you didn't bother to continue reading. I don't mind constructive criticism so long as you let me know how I can improve....to just say that the story is pointless and has been done better doesn't help me in the least little bit.**_

_**Now on to welcome silverhazel, rose, J.N.Cahill (who's story I personally enjoy a bit too much for my own good as I'm easily distracted) and magictrouser.**_

_**Big thanks and hugs to the regulars slyswn28, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, darktwistedpoet, That Other Girl (my awesome beta), sweetncute325 and the anonymous Mr Big Bad.**_

_**I do have one final question for Mr. Big Bad...in the last review you suggested that I work on how the characters talk to each other but I'm having a brain fart moment and don't quite understand what you mean, so could you be a little more specific so I know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing...if anyone is reading but not reviewing please review as it is the only way I can improve or have my ego stroked. Finally, a gigantic thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest.**_


	11. The Ultimate Betrayal

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

**chapter 10: The Ultimate Betrayal**

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered as though no one could see her standing there.

"Now I understand that this is a shock for you but really, Harry, can you not figure it out?" she replied coldly.

"But why, Ginny?" he shook his head as though it was all a dream.

"Let's just say that I was made an offer that I couldn't refuse. Nothing was the same after my first year and with all the losses suffered at the hands of Voldemort, I changed my prospective on what was best for the magical world." she explained devoid of any emotion.

"True but this is because of hate but for the survival of our kind and our way of life. Sure they're entertaining but it's time to take back what was ours in the beginning." she went on as though it was an undisputable fact.

"Your family wouldn't approve of this. Arthur adores muggles."

"They're coming around now that they understand how it all works. When the Priory first approached me, I admit that I was leery but after they explained all about the male and female balance it made sense." Ginny sat in front of him in anticipation of his next move.

"I can't let you do this. What about Hermione and all the other muggleborns?" he asked honestly confused by her actions.

"Well she has proved to be an obstacle, I have to admit. I was hoping that she would be the perfect distraction for Draco while I finalized the arrangements but then Flint had to step into the mix and messed things up. Oh well, I didn't want to have involve you either but Tara complicated that too." she hummed.

"Does Ron know what you're up to?" Harry tried to change tactics with her.

"Of course. Seems he's still a little miffed about the whole Hermione bit. Didn't catch that now did you?" she teased him.

"What's gotten into your family?" he shook his head violently feeling like the world crashing around him. This couldn't possibly be happening, not Ginny of all people.

"The world is changing Harry and sadly, you'll not be there to see the rebirth of the new world power. The power of the man and woman united in infinite power. But I do have a surprise for you first though." she hinted proudly.

"Like this wasn't enough?" he jested defiantly.

"Oh no, this one takes the cake my former crush." With that she turned and all Harry could see was her emerald cape billowing out behind her. Something was still missing in this equation, he thought to himself, but what and how would he figure it out. Where's Hermione when he needs her? Ah yes, with Draco thanks to Harry artful skills of banter with friends.

-----------------

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione gasped while her mind was churning with all the possiblities as to why he would be here of all places.

"Lending a helping hand to a friend." he replied eagerly.

"But she was just about to tell us who was behind all...wait, how did you know where to find me?" the light bulb was blazing but she refused to acknowledge what everyone else in the room was already assuming.

"What makes you think that you're the friend?" he laughed at the silent joke.

"But...why?"

"I'm not the one to ask but soon you'll met the one who is." Interesting, Draco considered the possiblities. Then Tara began to stir and as her eyes focused on Ron she gasped and tried to duck behind a chair in fear.

"Stupify" he yelled and she fell rigid once again to the floor. "Wouldn't want the guest of honor making a hasty exit, G... I mean, my friend wouldn't be pleased."

He had stopped himself but the damage was done, the picture was getting clearer for him but he knew by the dumbfounded look on Hermione's face that she wasn't absorbing it all. What he was having trouble with was the why himself.

"Hermione, take my hand and I'll grab Tara." Draco whispered to her while Ron was beginning to lecture her on the new order of things.

"But.."

"No buts...we have to go..." Draco corrected her quickly as time was running out.

"I want to go home." Hermione confessed on the brink of tears as the weight of the situation began to come to her. She grabbed his hand and before Ron caught sight of what they were doing, Draco apparated the three of them to a darkened room hoping to bye a little time.

"Enervate." Draco muttered to Tara who began to come around.

"Everyone intact? All limbs attached and ready to go?" Draco asked impatiently as the present situation was a dire one to say the least.

"What was he doing there?" Tara asked dazed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't the one." she announced.

"The one?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh come on, haven't you figured it out yet?" Draco chastized her.

"What?" Hermione sighed as it was all getting too far out of hand.

"Ginny and Ron." Draco chimed in.

"No, something's wrong. They wouldn't do this, there has to be a spell or something." Hermione started to speculated but Draco stopped her short.

"Don't be daft, who else could pull it off so close to the head Weasley?" he inquired but she wasn't buying into it no matter what they said.

"No, there's something that we're missing and I'm not going to give up until I know what it is." she stated firmly and stomped her foot down. So be it, the other two thought but they were both convinced that she would have to accept it sooner or later.

---------------------

In all honesty, Harry was preparing himself for everyone from Malfoy to Dumbledore to be his surprise but his thoughts continually reverted back to Hermione and how much danger she could be in at this point. Ginny never really explained why she would do such evil but he should have realized what was happening to Ron. How long was this in the planning and how far had things truly gone? Was there anything worth saving now or anyone who could?

He felt a sudden and undeniable urge to kick himself for he had already lost all hope. Then he understood the actual power of the so called Golden Trio, it was strength in numbers and now he was alone. Harry never heard the approaching footsteps, as he was too consumed by his own thoughts, and was startled by the sound of Ginny's low rumbled just before him.

"Wake up, my sweet, your surprise has arrived." Harry raised his head but the sight before yeilded no answers.

"Hullo Harry. Not surprised to see me, I see." Ron greeted him jovially.

"No." he replied curtly.

"I don't supposed that you recognized my friend here do you?"

"No."

"Let me introduce you. Harry, this is Parisa. Parisa, the Harry Potter." Ron motioned between the two as he shuffled her next to where Harry was chained up. Much to Harry's shock, Ron then proceeded to chain her up by his side.

"If she's a friend, why chain her up too? Or do you hold her in the same regard as me?" Harry questioned.

"Because I'm not really Parisa, Harry...it's me..." she started to explain but was stopped by Ginny.

"Now, now...can't let you ruin the game." Ginny boasted. "_Silencio_, that should help with future outbursts. We're going to play a little game. Answer the questions right and you'll die quickly. Answer the questions wrong and well...Ron will have some fun."

"I already told you everything that I know." Harry sighed in frustration believing that this was a ploy.

"About Tara, yes but about Hermione, I don't think so."

"You know everything about her that I do."

"But you do know more than you're letting on about Draco don't you?" Ginny offered.

"No more than your father."

"Ron went to get them but Draco, Hermione and Tara apparated out of his reach. Where would they have gone?" Ginny asked.

"They could have went anywhere. You know as well as I do how many places Malfoy has available to him. Wait, why are you calling him Draco?"

"I ask the questions here not you. _Crucio_.." she aimed her wand at him. "Again I ask, where would they go?"

Panting from the exertion, Harry drawled back. "Did you check her house?"

"Not there. Where else?"

"The Manor?"

"Sold it."

"Malfoy's house or apartment or anything that he could have rented?"

"No...wait, I've got it." she rejoiced and pivoted to leave.

"Wait, where are they?" Harry gasped. He had intended to stall not help her.

"And ruin the anticipation? I think not." she laughed as she sauntered away. At that point, Harry turned his attention back to the woman beside him and the riddle that she posed.

"Who are you?" he whispered as she stared pleadingly back at him with huge doe-like eyes. Somewhere in the fartherest reaches of his stomach, there was a hint of familiarity only to be broken by the crack of a whip.....

-------------

"What happened to Sapphire?" Hermione finally asked after realizing that she wasn't with them.

"She was too far away and I had to get us out of there." Draco started to explain but Hermione cut him off briskly.

"You left her? How could you leave her behind? They're probably torturing her or killing her right now, you know that right?" she screamed erradictly.

"I had to do what was necessary to save us and the key to the story. We have to figure out what's going on and stop them but we'd be dead, instead of just one girl, if I hadn't done it. Is that what you'd preferred happened?" Draco snapped back at her harsher than he'd originally intended.

"You're a cruel and heartless bastard." she seethed in anger and fear alike.

"No, I'm practical and I have a job to do. Would care to join us or you're free to leave anytime." His bore straight through her as she realized that she didn't have a choice in the matter and sat back down to take in her surrounding.

"Where are we?" Tara asked at last.

"What neither of you recognize it?" Draco snorted. By the confused looked on each of their faces, he took that as a no before it occurred to him that neither of them probably ever had a reason to come here.

"Are we in a dungeon?" Hermione asked.

"Not just any dungeon. The safest dungeon there is if your on the light side that is." He announced proudly.

"What the hell are you babbling about now?" Tara asked crossly.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione gazed up at him hopefully.

"None other." He was absolutely beaming at the genius of it.

"But what about the no apparating wards?" the girls asked almost simultaneously.

"You can ask Dumbledore about that yourselves." He told them as he looked for the door to get them out of the room.

"How did you know this was here?" Hermione was trying to grasp the concept of Draco knowing something about Hogwarts that she didn't but was failing to find the logic.

"Dumbledore told me."

"But why?" she pressed further.

"Ask him." he dismissed her inquiry.

"Why would you think of it?" she tried another tactic.

"Because you need proof and here is where you will get it."

"Proof of what?"

"Proof of who is behind this." he answered coyly.

"Just spit it out, I know you want to." she pushed harder.

"Ask Dumbledore." he turned to stare her down as the door gave way. "I'm not going to explain it again."

With that he turned back around, headed out of the room and down the hallway to find Dumbledore. This nightmare had to end soon or he would loose his mind especially now that she had reverted back to her old ways. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to leave behind the other girl but there was no other way. It's like wizards chess, he reasoned with himself, you have to sacrifice some to win the game. The King and Queen were the important ones and that didn't change anytime or anywhere. Hold on, where did that one come from? Someplace that he didn't have time to go to right now, that was for sure.

-----------------------

"So did she tell them?" the fiery red head barked at her older sibling.

"No, I was able to stun her before she said anything but..." he braced himself for the tirade to come.

"But what?" she seethed.

"While I was trying to grab Hermione, the other girl saw the spell and then got away." Ron answered before cowering away from her.

"What other girl?"

"Dad's secretary, Sapphire." he sighed heavily wondering why she didn't know that.

"What was she doing there? Where were you?" Ginny fumed.

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to know that?" he shot back defensively.

"How did you get to them?" she asked trying to rationalize the new development.

"I honed in on Hermione and apparated to her location."

"Where was that?"

"An apartment of some kind. Why?" he replied uneasy.

"It must have been her apartment. But where would she have gone?" She was talking to herself to work through the puzzle.

"What difference does it make? She's not with them so who cares?" he pressed innocently.

"Because she knows the truth now, if she tells anyone then all this was for nothing you git." she explained while glaring at him arrogantly. _Watching the wheels turn in his head was like waiting for water in boil_, she thought wearily. "We have to find her before she can tell anyone what she saw."

"But how?"

"I'm going to Dad's office and see what I can find in her desk." she decided quickly and began to put on her robes.

"What do I do?" he blurted out, regretfully.

"Say here, I think you've done quite enough." Upon seeing the hurt expression that he wore, she tried to ease his concerns. "Catch up with your friend, I'm sure bored in there by himself."

"But she's with him."

"And she isn't talking, remember?" Ginny exhaled loudly growing tired of the battle of wits with the unarmed brother.

"Ohhhh, I get it" _Finally he gets it_, she realized through shakes of her head. _He has to be adopted_, she laughed to herself.

------------------

Tara stood in the background watching the scene unfold with a smirk of her own. _This is going to be far too easy_, she mused, _they'll never even see it coming_. She had caught on quickly to the fact that Malfoy was proud of himself for coming her because he thought it was the safest place at the moment but how wrong he was, so to speak. Hanging back purposely to observe them but avoid the appearance of interfering, she waited for he opportunity to sneak away to send a message to her boss. She'd loved her previous assignments but this was much better and just may be key to her freedom.

"How can you be so arrogant, you could be wrong. You don't know them the way that I do." Hermione had begun to plead with him now more from fear of the possibility than a need for him to hear her.

"I'm not discussing this anymore, Granger. Plead your case to Dumbledore as I know what I saw and heard." Drace spat defiantly.

"If you do this then you're as guilty as them for jumping to conclusions." she spoke a little quickly she realize as he spun to face her.

"I know what I saw. Who ever saw the Dark mark on me?"

"We all heard you everyday talking about mudbloods and purebloods, what we were to assume?"

"Did I ever speak alligence to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did I ever speak of becoming a Deatheater?"

"No but..."

"But what?" he hissed while standing just inches from her now.

"It wasn't a far leap." she stepped closer to him in a show of strength and resolve.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at her before lowering his voice threateningly. "I could kill you right now. Defend me now, Granger. Tell me how I mean you no harm."

"You wouldn't dare." she challenged him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not your enemy, I'm the only friend you have now." she replied just staring straight through the empty threat.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not a doubt." He lowered his wand under weight of her stare that showed she knew the truth that sulked below his facade.

"Then accept the truth of what you saw and not what you feel. Feelings are for the weak and will lead you astray." he warned before attempting to turn around but was stopped by her final words.

"If I did that then I never would have gotten to know you." she whispered feebly.

_Perfect_, Tara laughed silently, _she cares for him and that's weakened them both_. This situation was panning out to be far more rewarding than she could have ever hoped. All she needed now was to send word to the powers that be with her location. Where is Snape when she needs him? Looking around for a way out, she was shot back to reality by the sight of a large gargoyle opening up to reveal a staircase and the bickering pair disappearing up them. Should she follow or find a way out now?

_**author's note:**_

_**Sorry that this has taken so long to update but I've been sick in addition to the search for my friend's mother and an ice storm that hit my area and caused my computer to crash. For those who are interested, we still have not found my friend's mother and all leads have been exhausted. She has officially been missing for a month now and I'm afraid that my fears have turned out to be true that we may never find her or ever know what really happened to her. I thank everyone for the thoughts and prayers as my friend and I have been overwhelmed by the outpouring of well wishes by virtual strangers.**_

_**On to happier notes, welcome to new reader Mother Zephyr. Continued thanks to loyal readers slyswn28, darktwistedpoet, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, Mr. Big Bad and Harrena Potter.**_

_**I would also like to thank hellakat for further review as to what you believe that I need to work on. I appreciate the criticism and will continue to take it under advisement.**_

_**Mr. Big Bad...I hope you like the conversation better in this now that I understand what you are looking for and thank you for the compliment on how hard it is to find fault. I understand what you purpose is and will continue to work on the flow of the conversations.**_

_**Harrena....I'm sorry for the delay in update...but that should get more frequent now.**_

_**slyswn28...Ron is involved as you can see but more will be revealed in time as to what twists are in store for all the characters.**_

_**And finally...thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest....thanks to anyone who else who is reading and please remember to review......I love reading them all good or bad.**_


	12. Painted Faces

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 11: **Painted Faces**

As Hermione and Draco walked into the spacious office of the Headmaster, they ceased their arguing just long enough to notice that Tara was not with them. Hermione immediately started back down the stairs to see if she'd fallen behind, or worse, had maybe gotten lost while leaving the dungeons. At the bottom of stairs, she saw her standing there looking as if she was debating a problem in her mind.

"Are you coming up?" she asked the dazed girl.

"Ummm....yes, of course." Tara mumbled and began heading in her direction. _Damn_, she thought,_ I should have been quicker than that_.

"What were thinking about?" Hermione inquired on the way up.

"Old times." she replied simply.

"I did the same thing just yesterday."

"Why?" the dark headed girl looked at her quizzically.

"Why what?"

"Why yesterday?" she clarified.

"Oh, because it was my first return to Hogwarts since graduating." Hermione explained.

"You were here yesterday?" _This could be useful_, she considered.

"To talk to Dumbledore."

"About this?"

"Sort of but other things came up as well." _Draco_, Hermione thought and instantly blushed.

"What other things?" _Give it up, I know you want to_.

"Nothing really. By the way, I'd been meaning to ask you, when did you last talk to Harry?" She didn't know why she felt the need to ask this but she knew that something was off right now.

"Ah...well...it was...a couple of days ago." she answered feebly and throughly unconvincingly.

"A couple of days? Where?" Bells and whistles were sounding everywhere now, something was definitely wrong.

"Diagon Alley."

"Funny, he didn't mention it. Is something wrong?" Hermione questioned as they neared the top of steps, close enough to hear Draco's voice exchanging pleasantries with Dumbledore.

"I wondered why you mentioned it but I'm glad you did..." Draco was running off at the mouth again, Hermione thought just before all went black.....

-----------------

After hanging for only Merlin knows how long, Harry's arms and chest were aching from the strain as he shifted from side to side trying to find a comfortable position. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped him from his reverie while he looked towards what he believed was the entrance to his prison. Subtle murmurs of shuffling feet gave away the clue that it was his school chum lumbering his way back towards him. Maybe if he could reason with him, Ron might be persuaded to release him or give him useful information. Despite the fact that Ron was one of his oldest and dearest friends, Harry knew all too well that he wasn't a mental giant by any standards.

"Ron, is that you?" He called out wistfully.

"Bloody hell, how'd you know?" the husky voice answered.

"Your shuffling your feet."

"But of course, can't get anything past you."

"Why are you really doing this? And don't tell me it just because of Hermione, I know that there has to be more to this."

"Why, just because you say so?" Ron was growing impatient with the small digs everyone took at him regularly.

"No, this just isn't like you. Why fight against Voldemort only to champion his cause now?" Harry pointed out.

"It's just like Ginny said, we lost so much and for nothing. What has helping muggles really gotten us, huh?" he asked in return.

"What have the muggles have done to you?"

"Broke my heart. She humilated me." Ron shot back heatedly.

"That was one person and it wasn't intended. She just wanted what she'd worked so hard for. Hurting muggles isn't going to make that hurt go away." Harry softened his voice to try to comfort his friend only to be surprised by the response.

"Going three thousand miles away didn't help so it's on to a new plan. My revenge will come soon."

"How will that help anything? Why not just find someone new instead of hurting her?" Harry's mind was racing trying to reach him.

"Hurt her? What made you think that I want to hurt her?" The look on Ron's face only compounded Harry's confusion at the moment.

"Then what revenge are you talking about?"

"She'll be mine, as a reward." Ron replied dripping with lust.

"You may not want her now if you knew the truth." Harry was moving the pieces into place in this dangerous game.

"What truth?" he turned around to see Harry's face.

"About her and Malfoy." _Check_.

"Malfoy? No, she wouldn't." Ron gasped looking down like at the ground completely lost.

"Why else would he save her?"_ Mate_. As the truth of Harry's words sunk in, the tall and lanky man dropped to his knees and wept.

"No, it can't be....I'll see her dead first." Although the words were hushed, Harry still heard it and was dumbstruck by a single thought...._Oops_.

-----------------

"Mr. Malfoy what brings you here, so soon at least?" Dumbledore greeted him suspiciously.

Draco was looking around but Hermione and Tara were gone so, with a confused expression on his face, he replied, " Well..sir...we came here after being attacked."

"We?" Dumbledore questioned looking around himself.

"Yes, Hermione, Tara and I but they're gone."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Hermione was here just a second ago and Tara should have been right behind us." Draco explained in earnest.

"Well, perhaps, you should start at the beginning and maybe we can figure out where they would have gone." the Headmaster suggested.

"There's not enough time sir, I believe that Arthur and the two youngest Weasley's are behind all of this and I need to make sure that Hermione and Tara are ok because they hold the proof. I have to find them quickly."

"Alright but you'll need help. Why don't you take Severus with you?" Dumbledore knew full well that this wasn't a good idea but this was the only way to get throught to Draco.

"Nope, not a good idea sir."

"Why not, he's always been loyal to the Order?"_ Think son, think_.

"He's a willing participate in all this too. How and why, I do not know but I assure that he is." Draco replied quickly but not really thinking.

"Are you referring to his...dare I ?" the old man was trying his hardest to help him to connect the dots but, true to form, Draco wasn't listening as he should be.

"Did he tell you already?" Draco stammered for moment before remembering the Headmaster's knack for knowing everything that took place within the confines of Hogwarts. _Within Hogwarts_, he repeated mentally, _of course the plan was originally put into action here_.

"Do you know something else?" Dumbledore was now the one to smirk knowingly.

"You knew already and that's why you told me of the passage. Did you that Ginny and Ron were involved too?" Draco inquired infuriated.

"I knew of Mr. Weasley's involvement but I don't think you've taken all factors into consideration yet. You're right, you need to find Miss Granger right away because she's in greater danger than you but she also holds the answer that you seek about Professor Snape's love interest."

"What? How could she possibly know that, she wasn't even aware of his....preferences?" Draco scoffed.

"Because she is aware of someone else's though she kept the secret faithfully." he replied coyly and Draco's eye went wide with the revelation. _Why didn't she say anything_, he wondered, _could she still not trust him after all that has happened_.

---------------------------------

Hermione began to awaken with a headache like none other before. _What the hell happened_, she thought as she tried to focus her eyes in the darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face at this point yet, she didn't feel any panic either. The only concern coming from where Tara might be and who might have her.

"Tara, are you here?" she whispered and felt around on the floor for anything that might indicate where she was or, perhaps, how she might get out.

"Over here." Tara replied briskly.

"What happened? Did you see or hear anything or anyone?" she continued feeling around for her and finally came across what she assumed was her foot.

"I really can't say right now but I suspect that you'll know everything soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Now the panic was setting in with the change of tone in Tara's voice.

"Well, I think that a reunion may be in the works for you." she taunted her while a spark of blue-green turned to yellow and a candle was lit illuminating Tara's contorted features.

"You were behind this all along, weren't you?"

"So to speak but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for you." Tara promised with a hint of evil that sent shivers up her spine.

"I knew Ron and Ginny wouldn't do this." Hermione felt a sliver of vindication with this confession.

"I wouldn't go that far but, by all means, speculate to your hearts' content. I find it quite amusing."

"Did you ever really feel anything for Harry or was it all just a part of the plan?" Hermione asked but didn't really expect an answer.

"Don't even know the man." she answered.

"But Sapphire said..."

"Tsk, Tsk...amazing how smart Draco and you are but you still can't figure it out. Pity, I was looking forward to the challenge but father did warn me that mudbloods would only disappoint me."

_Oh no she didn't_, Hermione smiled, yes she did and now she knew what was going on but now she needed to figure out where she is. "I wouldn't be so smug, Parisa."

The girl turned around immediately with a smile on her face....the game was back in business but had she said too much?

-----------

Thoughts were swimming in his head as he left his former Headmaster's office. He had brought them here because he thought it would be the safest place but now he was alone with only bits and pieces of answers which he desperately needed. No longer did he have the brightest witch or the undercover one and, if it wasn't for his never wavering ego, he would give up at the latest development. But he is a Malfoy and refused to be beaten by anyone or anything so, the real question was where to start looking.

Armed with the new information about Snape, Draco deduced that he should start with him and the unnamed lover. Therefore, he took off for his main office and the newly expectant father. His mind kept wandering back to Dumbledore's words about Hermione keeping the secret but he was having a hard time understanding how this all could have happened. A gryffindor and a slytherin? Who would ever believe that?

When he was finally approaching the steps of his office building, Draco began to will his thoughts to the task before him but was once again ripped away from his thoughts as he heard his name being called.

"Malfoy, I can't believe that I found you." called out a woman's voice that he vaguely recognized.

"Sapphire? How did you find me?"

"I didn't think that I would actually find you here but I was hoping that someone could send you a message for me. I need to talk to you and Hermione right now." she panted from the exertion of running to catch him.

"What happened back at the apartment?" he asked suddenly realizing that she may be his only link to Ron and Ginny now.

"That's what I came to tell you about. Where's Hermione and the Tara girl?" she questioned.

"I don't know, that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean you don't know. Didn't you all leave together?" she gasped fearfully.

"Long story. We should go inside and find someplace to talk there." he suggested and grabbed her arm to lead her inside.

"Hermione wasn't with Tara, was she?"

"I don't know, why?" A unmistakeable feeling of dread was creeping through him as everything he'd thought he knew suddenly came into question.

"Because she's not who she says she is...."

"Inside now...." Draco commanded without another word.

---------------

"You can't really mean that, Ron, she is a part of us. It's like cutting off an arm because it doesn't feel the same but it you have to remember that it still feels. We can help you, her and I both only want to help you." Harry replied softly to the shell of the man he'd known since puberty.

"None of it matters anymore, can't you see that or do you have to save everyone?"

"Everything matters and we've always protected the innocent."

"I always thought that I was the one for her but then..." Ron began sounding like the boy Harry had always remembered but stopped short suddenly.

"But what?"

"She always seemed cold and frigid when I touched her but I just assumed that she wasn't ready so..."

"We were young and she was always so busy." Harry injected.

"But I waited and waited and for what? For what?"

"You always knew that she was smart and ambitious. She never did anything to the contrary." Harry added a bit to harshly.

"She made me doubt myself, is that right? Is it?"

"It wasn't her intention, I warned you not to push but..."

"But what, I loved her and I needed to know. And so what if once I did I could take the answer. So what if I changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes, I found someone that could comfort me though I knew it was wrong but I needed it...I needed...no, I won't do it." Ron pulled himself up from the floor and icily stared at Harry. "I've given you enough and I will give you no more."

"Who did you need Ron?" Harry yelled at him knowing that he was holding the answer...the key to all of their downfall.

"Ask her when you see her again. She's the cause of this so I'll let her tell you." he stated and then walked away leaving Harry with more questions, as always.

----------------------

"Wrong again Mione but getting warmer...care to venture another stab at it?" the body of Tara replied.

"What happened back at the apartment then. I know Tara was there before Ron arrived so who else could you be?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"The person that you'd least expect as you assume that everyone was who they said they were in the hotel room." she hinted. _ Games of cat and mouse are so much fun, aren't they?_

"But if you weren't Parisa to begin with then....did you call me Mione?" Hermione eyes shot wide.

"Did I? I hadn't noticed." An evil grin widden on the small face.

"But how could you?"

"No, how could you?"

"What did I do?"

"Ron"

"What about him?" _careful_, she thought, _don't push too hard now_.

"You know what you did to him. I know you saw and promised to never to tell but why would you do that?"

"Because he's my friend or at least was." she whispered.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a guilty heart?" the girl smirked again.

"NO!!!!!" Hermione fumed.

"Yeah right, you knew it was all your fault...you drove him to it." she accused.

"Stop it Ginny....you know that I..."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Don't like hearing the sound of your own name?" Now it was Hermione that was smirking...she was the smartest witch after all.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This chapter is up quicker than the rest so I haven't received as many reviews from my loyal followers...well actually any right now but I know you're out there...so if you're reading this and didn't review chapter 10 yet, please go back and review that one and then come back to this one. Thanks.**_

_**Thanks to my new readers: MelMalfoy, sugar n spice 522, Red satin and black silk (great name by the way), Felicity2, Brandybuckbeak (love the Took and hippogriff combo) and Obbsessive.**_

_**MelMalfoy...Tara's side will be revealed more though you can see that she is not who we thought she was (relatively speaking)...she is actually the one beside Harry in Parisa's body....hope everyone caught that as you will understand more later why that happened. Draco and Hermione had to fight because Hermione's life and friends are all in turmoil right now and she took it out on the closest person she could find.**_

_**Sugar n spice 522...thank you so much for the compliments and I have started reading your fics for the contest as well...best wishes to you and please update soon.**_

_**Red satin and black silk....if anything doesn't seem to fit for you ask me and I will explain...but everything is starting to come together more now and the people are sorting themselves out...please don't get discouraged.**_

_**Felicity2...thank you very much...hope that you continue reading and reviewing.**_

_**Brandybuckbeak...thank you soooooo much for the compliment on my writing...I have put alot of work into this and I'm glad that it's appreciated. My friend is doing her best and hopefully we will find out something soon...God willing.**_

_**Obbessive...yes, I loved the idea of the Priory and it's all true to history so I only thought it fitting to try out the collation with magic since JK opened the door.**_

_**Remember, read and review and a special thanks to Dracolov for the contest.**_


	13. Portrait of a Dangerous Mind

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 12: **Portrait of a Dangerous Mind**

After pulling Sapphire into an empty office just inside the building, Draco quickly picked the conversation back up. "What the hell are you rambling on about?"

"Tara isn't Tara." she replied quickly.

"Then who is she?"

"I think that she's the other girl."

"What other girl? You mean Parisa?" Draco shook his head dramatically.

"Yeah, I saw Ron do an incantation as you were all preparing to leave...thanks for leaving me, by the way." she adding miffed.

"Damn, that means that they've succeeded." he cursed as he turned away from her trying to think of what to do now. "And that means that they have Hermione."

"What? Who has succeeded with what? Is Parisa one of the them and could she have kidnapped Hermione?" Sapphire prodded Draco for answers but was met only with silence.

"Did you hear what the incantation was?" Draco asked her at last.

"Yeah but I don't know if I remember it all."

"Try to think of it, it may the best option that we have while I try to locate Parisa." he instructed her before leaving her in the office alone.

Sapphire sat alone in the room for what seemed like ages trying to audibly reconstruct what she heard with the help of her latin skills. She had deciphered the beginning of the incantation as being _Reponopostum Acies_, meaning replace the mind in latin, but last of it was harder. Originally, she was thinking of "_duece_" meaning pair but it that wasn't quite right and she couldn't think of the last word at all. When Draco finally returned he looked at the paper that she'd been using and began to smile broadly at his luck.

"Why are you smiling? I can only remember the beginning, I'm clueless about the rest." she chastised him.

"Are you sure about _Reponopostum Acies_?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Could the last part be _Diiudico Alius_?" he asked.

Instantly her eye went a fire at the recognition, "Yes, that's it. But how did you know?"

"The Priory." was his simple response. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Without further adieu, Sapphire stood up and followed him out the door and down to the end of the street where he promptly grabbed her hand. A loud pop later and they were standing outside an old but nicely preserved stone building with an usual marking upon the archway just inside the entrance. After leading her down a small hallway, they came upon what looked to be a memorial bearing those familiar words in a semi circle.

"_Reponopostum Acies Diiudico Alius_, " Draco read aloud. " Replace the mind between the two. It obviously has many uses."

"Where are we?" she squeaked as chills ran up and down her spine from a cold draft coming from an unknown source.

"A scared offering site for the Priory. I was here just once before to witness a ritual of theirs but I never realized the importance of the words until now."

"I want to leave, it's not safe here." Sapphire whispered.

"Go if you wish but this is where it all began and where I intend to end it." Draco announced unwaveringly to her. _What have I gotten myself into now_, Sapphire thought to herself as she caught the faint sound of footsteps and hushed voices....

--------------------

"I don't want to be examined here. I will seek my own healer for this."

"But Professor, Mr. Malfoy asked for us to attend to all your needs and that will include assessing how your progressing." the medi-witch informed him.

"I don't care what he said, I'm telling you that I want my own healer." Snape persisted.

"Sir, if you don't cooperate then I'll be force to tranquilize you." the witch insisted.

"What is your name?"

"Bonnie, why sir?"

"Because Mr. Malfoy will not be pleased by your bed side manner." he scoffed.

"He's the one who left these instructions, so now if you'll please take your calming potion..."

"I will do no such thing." Snape screamed while frantically swinging his arms in an attempt to apparate out of there.

"_Silencio_". Bonnie commanded before placing her hand on the bridge of his nose plugging both nostrils until he opened his mouth wide for air and then slipping the calming draft forcefully down his throat. Snape tried in vain to spit the potion out until he fell back onto the bed with a thud leaving the witch to do her exam. "Now that's not so bad, is it?"

Bonnie began to adjust the Professors robes to gain access to his belly and as she lowered her wand to illuminate the area, she got the surprise of a lifetime. Jumping up, she bound the patient to the bed and ran from the room to contact Professor Dumbledore to reveal her findings. _Who would have thought_, she considered as she rounded the corner and entered a private room to floo the Headmaster.

------------

Hermione stood there peering into the darkness hoping for some sort of indictation from Ginny that she was right but all that she was met with was a hand grabbing her and forcing down the darkened hallway.

"We need to go as someone is waiting for you." the girl replied tersely.

"What do you have to gain from all this?" Hermione asked again needing a response from her for a multitude of reasons. Least of which being the desire to know why for it couldn't be only for Ron.

"Motives are so passe, don't you think?" was the reply given though the forcefulness of the girls hold on her arm made her anger all the more apparent. Hermione had struck a nerve somewhere and she fully intended to do it again given the opportunity.

"Are you sure that this doesn't have more to do with Harry than Ron?"

"What?" the imposter did an about face to her.

"You heard me."

"Typical Hermione, does everything have to do with Harry or you?"

"It's like they say...hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Hermione persisted knowing the chord was viable one.

"Scorned? Now that's a laugh, what makes you think that I've been scorned?"

"He choose someone else, did he not?"

"I could have had him if I really wanted him."

"Do you tell yourself that so that you can sleep at night?" _Slap_. Hermione spun to the ground clutching her now swelling cheek.

"Don't you ever talk that way to me again, do you hear me?" the girl threatened her voice dripping with hatred.

"Yeah but it won't help you now. I wonder if everyone else knows the truth." It was Hermione's turn to threaten her.

"No one really cares what the motives are, mudblood. Only that we're all on the same side."

"Really, does Ron know the truth?" she asked just before arriving at a door and being ushered in to see two bodies hanging on the other side of the room.

"Harry!" she screamed as the other hooded figure turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

-------------------

Upon hearing the approaching footsteps, Draco immediately grabbed his wand and tapped each of them on the head and said "_Occaeco_" making them both invisible to those coming towards them. Along with the taps of shoes to concrete was the unmistakable sounds of female voices, two to be exact and ones that were all too well known to Draco. Almost not believing his luck, Draco listened intently to the conversation trying to piece together what was going on only to be brought from his thoughts by the unceremonious slap from one girl unto another.

_"Don't you ever talk that way to me again, do you hear me?" the girl threatened her voice dripping with hatred._

_"Yeah but it won't help you now. I wonder if everyone else knows the truth." It was Hermione's turn to threaten her._

_"No one really cares what the motives are, mudblood. Only that we're all on the same side."_

The footsteps proceeded a little further down the hall and he heard the opening of a heavy metal door and another loud cry from Hermione.

_"Harry!" _

He now turned towards Sapphire who was sporting a look of pure terror upon her virginal face.

"We have to go check this out but don't say a word, we are invisible so no one will know that we are there. Understand?" he instructed her and she replied with a simple but petrified nod. Carefully and as quietly as possible, they inched their way to the door and stepped inside to the sight of Harry and Parisa hanging from chains, Hermione knelt at their feet and two cloaked figures off to their sides arguing feverishly.

"Why did you bring her here?" Ron scolded her.

"Because she knew something was amiss and I couldn't let her poison Dumbledore to us."

"My sister will not be pleased."

"I am your sister fool."

"What?" he gasped in shock.

"Didn't she tell you?" Ginny gaped.

"No, she said that she was you. I thought you were her."

"She changed with me days ago before I went out with Jacq's and his crew so that I could test Tara."

"Why would you agree to that?" he questioned.

"She suspected that Tara was going to try to pull something with Draco and since I went to school with Tara.."

"No, she was doing it to get to Hermione. Are you sure that we can trust her?"

"Are you even sure that you can trust you're own sister?" Hermione piped in much to Draco's discomfort. _Bad move Granger_, he thought to himself as the "_Crucio"_ curse was administered by Ginny.

"Did I say that you could speak, mudblood?" Ginny spat as Ron watched in horror.

"What are you doing? You'll have everyone breathing down our neck looking for her now." Ron began to fidget nervously.

"Like Malfoy really cares, come on Ron be serious."

"I don't know, Harry says that they're involved."

"It's purely one sided, I assure you." Ginny laughed at the idea of Hermione and Malfoy in love.

"Is that true?" Ron turned to Hermione with eyes filled with disbelief.

"I...ah...well...it's not what you think, it's just..." she couldn't bring herself to admit it so someone did for her....

--------------

"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"

"Yes, Miss Smith?"

"Yes, I need to see you right away is ok if I come now?"

"That's fine, is this about Severus?"

"Yes sir, I found something....unusual in his exam that you asked me to perform."

"Fine, are you coming now?"

"Yes." she replied as she stepped back and then came out of the fireplace to greet her former headmaster.

"Please sit and tell me this news of yours." Dumbledore motioned for her to have a seat.

"Well sir, after quite a fight by Professor Snape, I was able to begin my exam when I came across something very interesting."

"Yes."

"Well, he's not a he to start." she leaned in closer to gage the headmasters reaction.

"Pardon?" he mused.

"Internally he's a woman not a man. I saw fully developed ovaries and the womb containing the child. I didn't exam him externally as I believe that the findings were already conclusive. Someone has altered the Professor but whether by choice or not is what I consider to be of more interest." she continued to a shocked Dumbledore.

"Where is he now?"

"Still at the facility but I think that Mr. Malfoy should be informed of this development as soon as possible also because I believe that we have all been dooped." she concluded firmly.

"Yes, I agree but the whereabouts of Mr. Malfoy are not in my knowledge right now. Instead, I think that I should have a talk with Severus and see what he knows."

"As you wish, do you want to follow me or shall I just detain him until your arrival?" she asked.

"I will come with you for I know that Professor Snape has some explaining to do."

---------

"What difference does it make, Ron. She doesn't love you like that, isnt' that all that matters?" Harry chimed in to her defense.

"It does matter, she broke his heart after leading him on." Ginny raised her head to look at him.

"Like I did you?" he reasoned.

"Yeah...I mean no." she blurted out before she could catch herself.

"Ginny?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, you have no more to talk."

"But you told me..." Ron started say but was cut off by his sister yet again.

"Not now stupid. It changes nothing and you know it."

"Wrong, it changes everything. You said that it was about and overly ambitious muggle and the way manipulate things. That's not Harry though but it was really about him, wasn't it." Ron was now piecing it all together but some things just didn't fit.

"Ron, brother of mine, you know that he was raised by them. They infected him, just like she infected you and Dad. We have to stop them." Ginny tried to comfort him while steering him off course.

"Wait, you never told me how you came to meet her."

"Who?"

"Her....Parisa."

"Common interests."

"What common interests? And how did you meet her?" Ron was beginning to take charge much to Ginny's dismay, there was something that she was hiding. Something she didn't want to admit to him, but what?

"Later Ron." she commanded.

"No now. Or I'll....I'll..."

"What?"

"I'll tell."

"Tell? Tell who?"

Ron took a deep breath and stood up as straight as he could before he uttered the next word. "Dad."

_**author's notes:**_

_**Another chapter up and running...thanks for all the reviews and now for the responses..**_

_**First, welcome to the new readers Sila-chan and Meghan. Thanks to the returning readers Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, darktwistedpoet, MelMalfoy, Mr. Big Bad, sugar n spice 522, Obbsesive and sweetncute325.**_

_**Blood-Red-Pen-Tip...thanks for trying to review the individual chappie...better luck next time, right?**_

_**darktwistedpoet...I hope this is beginning to fall into place for you.**_

_**Meghan...I am a Roman Catholic and in the story people can believe in magic and religion however, there is just as many people out there in the world who are trying to disprove god as their is trying to prove his existence. The Priory and the Illuminati are actual groups from history and believed to still be inexistence to this day...I would recommend reading the books by Dan Brown Angels and Demons and The Da Vinci Code to see what I mean...and yes these are works of fiction but all his research is up to date and factual...just the stories are fiction. I do believe in god and I love Harry Potter but this fic is not meant to support either belief...It is purely for fun.**_

_**Sugar n spice 522...I will check out your other fic as well.**_

_**Obbsesive...yes of course I have Angels and Demons and I also read his other book Deception Point which is more of a natural disaster story but just as excellent.**_

_**Thank you to anyone else out there reading but not reviewing and I look forward to the responses on this chapter...also and finally thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring this contest.....enjoy.**_


	14. Desperate Measures

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 13: ** Desperate Measures**

"Tsk, tsk...what have you gotten yourself into Severus?" Disappointment reigned supreme in Dumbledore's eyes as he stared down upon the man behind his spectacles.

"_Innervate_." BJ chanted so that Snape could respond to the Headmasters upcoming interrogation.

"Albus, it had to be this way."

"Really? Was your biological clock ticking?"

"You know better than that. Voldemort is gone now but is anything really better?" Snape spat cynically.

"Of course it is. There was peace and freedom, until now that is."

"Peace? Freedom? All I've seen is pain and anguish. If anyone tries to state otherwise, the Ministry quiets them quickly and sweeps everything under the rug while the mortal realm grows more and more curious every day. The end is inevitable even if you and your supporters want to believe differently."

"Who approached you with this plan?" Dumbledore decided to change tactics.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Explain it to me." the Headmaster persisted.

"It starts with an offer that I couldn't refuse."

"And what would that be?"

"A world full of opportunities..."

"You already had that or hadn't you noticed?" BJ jumped in from frustration at his ignorance.

"No, people like me don't have that." he shot back with a glare.

"But what exactly was going to change?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"They were going to make me who I was always meant to be."

"Seems that they fulfilled half the deal already, is that right?"

"So the crafty little witch told you?"

"Didn't have much of an incentive to keep the secret." BJ scoffed.

"This puts you in a bind, you realize that don't you?" Dumbledore informed the bound deceptor.

"I'm sure that we could work out something with the Ministry....Arthur would be very interested to know..."

"I wouldn't be so sure Severus. Especially in light of who the father of your child is."

"How did you know?" Snape exclaimed at the realize that his house of cards was falling in around him. Dumbledore simply stood there with an expression on his that cried out "_I always know_". Recognizing his lack of hope or options, Severus gently laid his head back on his pillow and silent wished for the "_Avada_" curse verses Azkaban.

-----------

Hermione and Harry watched the scene slowly unfold before them of the two siblings going toe to toe and realized that this maybe the opportunity that they had been looking for. Hermione was slowly beginning to stand, sure to keep one eye on the feuding couple, yet making her way towards Harry and the body of Parisa. Moving at a snails pace, she was just another step from being able to release him when a movement in the shadows caught her attention.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Look, over by the door...do you see it?" she whispered back.

"See what?"

"Like a quiver in the room. Maybe it's like a porthole..." she speculated.

"Hurry up and get me down before they see you." Harry pleaded. Hermione stood up and quietly unchained him but as she reached to unchain Parisa, Harry stopped her.

"Don't bother with her, we need to get out of here now."

"No, you don't understand it's..." she began to explain just as Ron caught sight of sight of them. For a moment Harry thought he was alert Ginny until he saw Ron's smile broaden, the old Ron was back though how or why was not readily apparent.

"I don't what you're playing at Ginny but you'd better start explaining or I'll put an end to this myself." Ron threatened her pulling her farther away from their captives.

"What difference does it make? The whole point of this was too make them pay, wasn't it?"

"No, the point was to set things straight. You told me that she used me to ahead but that wasn't how it really was, was it?"

"She used you to get closer to Dad, remember?"

"I don't believe that anymore. I think you twisted everything to get back at Harry, I don't think that any of this had anything to do with Hermione or muggles. How could take advantage of me like that?" Ron fumed as his suspicions became clearer.

"I didn't need you or anyone to get back at him. This is about the downfall of the magical world by those who wish to intergrate it with the mortal world, nothing more...nothing less." she defended vigorously.

"Really? Then why kidnap Harry and hold him captive? Why not just dispose of Tara or just kill him outright, could it be because you wanted something else from him?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe another mind and body exchange with someone who does actually want you...someone like Flint?"

"How did you know about that? Were you spying on me?" she spewed.

"So it is true. You just wanted vindication to the world and make the masses rally behind power couple of Harry and you?"

--------

"Harry....Harry?" Hermione billowed lightly trying to pull his attention away from the altercation and back the matter at hand.

In her peripheral vision, Hermione saw Parisa's body fall to the floor and a hushed voice said "_Innervate_" to revive her. She knew the hypnotic voice sounded familiar but it didn't immediate hit her as to who it was.

"Harry, we have to go." Parisa said as she took him by the hand and began to lead him away before his shot away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Harry it's Tara." Hermione comforted.

"What? That's not Tara, I've never seen this woman before in my life." Harry begged to differ.

"I'll explain in a minute if you just come with us."

"_Accio wands_" Hermione called out in order to arm them but as Hermione's wand levitated from Tara's pocket, she turned to see what was going on.

"No...stop them Ron!" she shouted in vain.

"_Dumbledore_!" Hermione chanted after grabbing Harry and Parisa's hands to apparate to their former Headmaster.

A second transparent voice called out the same leaving Ginny to believe that she'd heard an echo until the resounding _Pop_ which followed indicted that someone or ones were also there....but who was it? Unfortunately for her, she was far too concerned with the new developments to place the voice to be that of Draco. The only she really knew at that moment was that her plan was falling apart before her very eyes and she was powerless to stop it.

----------

Dumbledore turned around at the sound of the first _Pop_ which announced the appearence of Hermione, Harry and Parisa and was just about to embrace Harry when the second _Pop_ foretold the presence of someone else though no one was there. Everyone was looking around fearing the worst when they heard a mysterious voice call out "_Appareo_" to unveil Draco and Sapphire standing there with them all.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione exhaled relieved that it was him and not Ginny or Ron.

"We followed you."

"So you're the one who I saw?"

"What the hell is going on here? Who is she? Where did you find Harry?" BJ was rattling off questions so fast that she thought she would faint from the exertion of it.

"We need to get out of here. Ginny won't be far behind us." Draco reasoned.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley, why would we care if she came?" BJ questioned.

"Professor, where can we go?" Hermione asked the rather calm looking man before them. With a simple flick of his wand, a bubble appeared to close around the large group and Dumbledore shouted out "Beauxbaton" pulling everyone away in an instant. In a matter of seconds, the group was standing the expanse of a beautiful sprawling grounds in the French countryside.

"Follow me and we shall sort everything out." Dumbledore ordered the group and they followed without protest. "Madame Maxine?"

"Albus?" came a heavily accented French dame's reply.

"Sorry for the intrusion but we need a place for my group to talk...in private."

"Merci, is all ok?" she asked.

"I will explain more later after I know the situation myself."

"Qui." she complied and lead them to her office so they would not be interrupted. After she left, Dumbledore turned to the others to begin the briefing.

"Who wants to go first?" he requested.

"I will." Hermione piped up instantly. "This all started with Draco's company secretly working on a way to transfer mind and bodies under the instruction of the Priory of Sion."

"Priory of Sion?" Harry chirped.

"An ancient group of wizards who have been working to prompt the takeover of the world by magic with them as the supreme rulers." Draco answered immediately.

"I was sent by the Ministry to see how much Draco knew and I assumed to stop him but that's not really why I was there." Hermione continued.

"She was sent by the Minister to distract Draco from the Priory's true motives until it was too late to stop them."

"Why would Arthur do that?" Harry asked knowing it was true but trying to understand how it all happened.

"We believe that Ginny instigated the whole thing but we're not sure exactly why other than to get back at Hermione and Harry." Draco replied.

"But who's plan was this to begin with?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Either Ginny or Parisa. But I would bet on Parisa." Draco offered.

"Then why did you bring her with you?" Snape jumped in.

"Because she's Tara in Parisa's body." Hermione replied.

"And where or shall we say, in who's body is Parisa?" came Dumbledore.

"Ginny's body."

"No...that can't be." BJ shouted.

"Why? Unless, where is Ginny right now?" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that she'd never asked herself that until now.

"She's at the Ministry....with Arthur." Sapphire told them.

"That's really bad, isn't it?" BJ shot the question at Dumbledore realizing that they could all be wanted for Merlin knows what by now.

Dumbledore was about to answer when Madame Maxine returned to the office with a less than pleased expression on her face. "Read this." she spat as she threw a piece of paper to Dumbledore.

---------

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny screamed vehemently at Ron while pacing the floor.

"We? We aren't going to do anything." Ron laughed.

"Everything is falling apart and it's all your fault. The Priory has killed people for less and I won't save you now."

"I don't think they will be too happy to know that you've been manipulating their resources to get revenge on Harry, do you?" Ron reminded her.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You and Parisa hatched a plan of your own, didn't you?"

"For the good of everyone. We were going to control the two most powerful men in the magical world. The only true obstacles to the Priory." she admitted feebly.

"No, you were plotting to get the mates that didn't want either of you. You put the entire Priory at risk for your romantic conquests. It's your lies and your egos that are to blame, not me."

"If you would have followed the plan then no one would have any the wiser. But you just had to grow a conscience and distract me."

"You do what you want, I'm going to have a chat with Dad. This has to stop...you have to be stopped before someone else gets hurt." Ron stated firmly.

"Of course, Dad..."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm sorry it had to be like this but you leave me no choice..."

"No, you wouldn't..."

"Oh but wouldn't I?" Ginny smirked as she raised her wand to stop him. "_Avada_..."

"Ginerva Weasley...what are you doing?" came an unexpected and startling familiar voice.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**First of all, thanks for the reviews as always and welcome to new reader Kim.**_

_**Thanks to the returning readers: Obbsesive, Felicity2, slyswn28, dracolov/Mr. Big Bad and sugan n spice 522.**_

_**Kim...thanks for the compliments on the storyline...I wanted something different from anything else that you will read on the site and I'm glad to see that I have accomplished that.**_

_**slyswn28...Ginny is going to get exactly what she deserves and very soon...**_

_**Obbsesive...I will check out Digital Fortress and let you know how I like it.**_

_**sugar n spice522...I will be looking forward to more on your stories soon**_

_**Finally, thanks to Dracolov and Mr. Big Bad for encouragement and sponsoring the contest.....enjoy this chapter and review, review, review.....**_


	15. A Lie and a Whisper

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 14: **A Lie and a Whisper**

While Dumbldore was talking to Madame Maxine about the mysterious piece of paper, Draco walked over to Hermione and intended to pull her off the the so that Harry and Tara could have a moment alone. He didn't know exactly how he knew it but somehow he understood that they needed to talk about the circumstances that surrounded her involvement with the Priory. Contrary to his natural inclinations, Draco didn't want to get involved with this drama since he had enough of his own to work though. Namely, what was his interest in the Gryffindor know-it-all.

"Come and talk to me for sec, I think they need some time alone." Draco suggested while pointing towards Harry and Tara.

"Umm...sure, I guess." she replied knowing that something was up but no fully understanding what that might be.

"I'm sure that you've figured out by now that Sapphire and I were both in the room when everything happened with Ginny and Ron and I was wanting to ask you about some things." he began braisenly.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, what exactly happened between Ron and you? It seems that that may help to understand a bit more about why this is all happening."

"This is all happening because of the Priory and what happened between Ron and I is not up for discussion." she answered firmly.

"This isn't for personal knowledge, something made him want revenge and I think it's connected to Snape as well."

"What would make you think that?"

"Dumbledore if you must know."

"What...but...why would he believe that they're connected?" she stammered momentarily.

"From Ron's new preferences following your infamous breakup."

"How could you....why would he tell you that?" her anger now growing rapidly.

"Bugger Granger, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I...I....shouldn't be having this conversation with you of all people." Now she was stalling but she felt obligated to in light of Ron's apparent change of heart.

"Yes me...my entire future hangs in the balance of this as well. We made the agreement to trust one another but, low and behold, it's you that's been keeping secrets. Isn't that right? Bloody hell, that's why you wanted in one the Snape ordeal, you knew all along didn't you?" The old Draco was itching to come out now with that revelations seeping into his mind.

"No...I...it's just that..."

"To hell with this. I trusted you for nothing." he seethed but as he turned to walk away from her, she called out the undeniable truth before her sensibilities got the best of her....

-------------

"Dad? Mum?" Ginny gasped in horror.

"What is going on here? You sound like my daughter but you sure in the hell don't look like her." Molly shot back scathingly.

"She was going to kill me, that's what she was going to do." Ron screamed in horror. "She's been lying to us the entire time just to try and get with..."

"No!" Ginny held up her hand in front of Ron's face to stop the revelation from being said.

"Ronald, Ginerva...stop this bickering and someone explain the meaning of this." Arthur demanded.

"_Silencio_." Ron directed and then stepped to his parents to begin the explanation. "We need to get to Dumbledore and get this all out in the open before someone gets killed."

"Killed? What has been going on here?" Molly asked in utter confusion.

"Where is her body?" Arthur inquired and that prompted a disbelieving look from his wife, now understanding that she alone was clueless here.

"Arthur?"

"Not now Molly."

"But..."

"Mum, I'll explain everything as soon as we find Dumbledore." Ron whispered to her as he grabbed both parents and began to drag them from the room.

"But what about Ginny?" Molly cried after looking behind her and discovering that her disembodied daughter was gone.

"We'll see her soon enough...or so I fear." Ron shook his head as the weight of everything settled upon his heart.

"For Merlin's sake, will someone please tell me what my family has gotten themselves into?" her pleas falling upon deaf ears.

------------

"How did this happen?" Harry asked the familiar stranger kneeling before him.

"Long story."

"Try me."

"After our last meeting, I was sent to meet with Jacq's for my next assignment but I got caught up in something...unexpected." Tara spoke softly so that only they could hear.

"Unexpected?"

"Yes, I found Hermione being threatened by Marcus Flint and I saved her but I had no idea about Ginny's connection to the Priory or her relationship with Flint so, I was completely caught off guard by the blow to my cover. I don't know when Ginny and Parisa changed bodies but after trying to tell Malfoy and Hermione what I'd found out, Ron switched the me and who I thought was Parisa before Malfoy could apparate us to safety." Harry gave her a quizical look and she realized that this was far to much information at one time for him to process.

"So let me get this straight....Ginny and Parisa switched places at some point, you saved Hermione from Flint and that blew your cover to Ginny which caused the Priory to try to hunt you down. You then went on the run, found Malfoy to tell him what was going on and after Ron found you all together, he switched you and Parisa who was actually Ginny?" Harry ticked off each aspect one by one on his fingers.

"Yeah pretty much."

"So, Ginny's in your body, you're in this Parisa's girl's body and Parisa's in Ginny's?" Harry deduced.

"So far as we know." Tara replied.

"Alright but something's missing."

"No..."

"No?" Harry gasped.

"Alot's missing." she clarified.

"That's an understatement." Harry's mind was reeling like never before. "Well at least we know who everyone is."

"Do we?" Tara exclaimed. "Someone set this all up. Ginny's only a minion...not the mastermind."

"The Priory's behind all this."

"I don't think so, I mean not entirely. Have you ever heard of a red herring?" Tara proposed.

"Red Herring?"

"A convenient front. I think that someone is hiding behind the Priory's influence because the they don't really gain anything from this. Well, at least nothing that would be worth this much attention. They've always thrived by their secrecy...this has become far too...public." Tara explained.

"So who then?" Harry questioned.

"That's what we need Hermione and Malfoy to find out. I think they may hold the key to this puzzle since they we're the what derailed the entire plan. Somewhere along the way, they stumbled on the truth though I don't think they've realized it yet."

------------------

After Ron so rudely silenced her with his spell, Ginny tried in vain to apparate away but couldn't without the use of her voice so she sneaked off into the dark cover of the room until she could leave undetected. She would have to find someone to release her from the binds of the spell and leave her to resolve the turmoil that has ensued. _Damn meddling mudblood_, she thought sourly, _I should have just killed her when I had the chance_. But no, she truly believed that if she could just show Harry and Ron how low Hermione had stooped, then she could have everything her heart desired without changing bodies. She watched feverishly while Ron dragged their parents away to their ultimate doom. _I won't them or anyone else stand in my way_, she vowed.

She made her out of the temple and down the road until she reached a local hotel. Hastily she wrote a note to the clerk to call a designated number and ask the woman to meet her there by stating that it was an emergency. Then she proceeded upstairs to her newly acquired room to wait. Hours seemed to pass as her patience was reaching its brink until at the long awaited knock rapped at her door. She flung the door open and gazed upon her own reflection and a very unhappy Parisa.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Ginny wrote her a note asking her to remove the silencing spell and then before the girl for freedom.

"_Innervate_....now what is going on?"

"The entire plan is a wash...time to resort to plan B." Ginny exhaled.

"How did it get this far? It's too late for Plan B, too many people to get rid of." Parisa scolded.

"Then we might as well go to the heads and tell them what we've done."

"That would be suicide."

"They we have to get rid of the witnesses." Ginny balked.

"That would getting rid of Dumbledore, the Golden Trio and all the countless others that they have told. The trail would lead back to us anyway."

"Not we have a scapegoat."

"Like who? Flint maybe." Parisa was pacing now trying to calculate their next move.

"No one would by that. We need someone that everyone wouldn't even question why about."

"You can't be serious. He's the only reason I even began this, I can't let them have him." Parisa refused.

"It's us or him, what's it going to be?" Ginny replied quickly.

"Anyone but him....I need him to complete the prophecy."

"No, you need a man. Any man will do and you know it." Ginny corrected.

"True but I want him....I want Draco and no one else." she reinterrated defiantly.

----------

Ron apparated his parents and him back to the Ministry offices to break the news of Ginny's deception and the chaos that has followed hoping that they would be able to find Dumbledore and get him there fast. If they didn't act soon, he knew that the killings would start until one by one the threat was terminated but where to start.

"Why take us back here?" Molly asked her son.

"Because we're going to need all the help we can get. She's dangerous and desperate, not a good combination."

"Look, we can't find Harry or Hermione, Draco's off the radar, Tara's missing from the WIB and my secretary's disappeared too. What is going on?" Arthur insisted.

"Harry and Hermione are together along with Tara. Sapphire was dragged into this by Hermione but could be anywhere by now. I don't know about Draco but I'm sure that Hermione's looking for him and Sapphire, then she'll go to Dumbledore with everything that they have and that's why we need to get to him first." Ron was trying to stay calm but, seeing as this was not his strong suit, his resolve was hanging by a thread.

"That's a problem then." Molly interjected and both men turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Ron gasped.

"Dumbledore left the school a few hours ago without a word to anyone and no one can seem to find him, that's why I came to get you Arthur. Once I heard about the disappearences of Harry and Hermione, I demanded we find you." she explained to Ron.

"Where would he go?" Ron began to wring his hand feebly while his calm exterior cracked a little more.

"What the hell is going on? Why would Ginny want to kill you, Ron?" Molly pressed further trying to understand.

"Later, Molly. I'm going to send word to everyone that we are needing to get in touch with Albus as soon as possible. I'll list it as a possible kidnapping and see where it leads us." Despite his mile long list of questions, Arthur could tell that he was going to have to take control as his son was close to a breakdown. _One step at a time_, he reassured himself, _one step at a time_.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I hope that this chapter has cleared up some of the confusion. Please keep this in mind...Tara is in Parisa's body...Parisa's in Ginny's...and Ginny's in Tara's....more will come out in the next chapter about why this took place and what the original plan of Ginny and Parisa's was. The role of the Priory will become more clear as well. If anyone has questions still...please ask and I will answer them to help you.**_

_**Thanks to our new readers: Katherine and wounded-angel. Big thanks to returning readers: sugar n spice522, slyswn28, Mr.Big Bad, Kim and darktwistedpoet.**_

_**katherine...Dan Brown is a genius and has inspired me to learn more about the Mary Magadlene connection to the holy grail.**_

_**wounded angel...thank you so much for the compliments as it is a wonderful reward for all my efforts...I love my OC people b/c I think they provide new angles to the story...JK is awesome but I needed a new group of female characters since she doesn't focus as much on them as the males.**_

_**sugar n spice522...I hope this clears things up a bit but if doesn't just let me know and thanks for the heads up on the other awards link...let's see if this can win anything...how exciting. Also, I am on pins and needles waiting to see if you get your chappie's in in time...even if you don't for the contest...keep writing for our amusement b/c I like the ideas.**_

_**slyswn28...thank you so much...you're are an awesome reader and faithful to the end.**_

_**Mr. Big Bad...hope you continue to enjoy...I have went to shorter chapter to update twice a week instead of just once a week.**_

_**Kim....you know it...Ron's a very important character as it relates to Ginny and someone else....just wait til you see who that is....**_

_**darktwistedpoet....thanks for reviewing the individual chappies...I appreciate that and I hope you continue to enjoy the mystery that unfolds.**_

_**Special thanks as always to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest and remember to review, review, review.**_


	16. The Missing

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 15: **The Missing**

Looking down upon the paper that Madame Maxine was holding, Dumbledore smiled openly at tactic used by the Ministry to try to flush them all out. The headline was an eye popper like few he'd ever seen before...

**Infamous Headmaster Missing and Presumed Dead**

_In an exclusive story granted only to this publication, the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, announced_

_just moments ago that Hogwarts School of Magic Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been reported missing_

_and presumed dead. Persons of interest in his mysterious disappearance are former students and natural_

_enemies Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The Ministry has asked that anyone with any information to_

_contact the them immediately. Exact details will be reported in more detail when they become available._

"Albus, what is going on?" Madame Maxine inquired at the sight of his reaction.

"That is precisely what I am trying to figure out but I assure you that I have neither been kidnapped or killed. I am here to help some of my former students to solve a problem that has presented itself." He explained to her still showing obvious amusement.

"Why would such things be reported if they were not true?"

"It seems that an old power is attempting to resurrect itself. That's why I brought us all here, I believe that an old curiosity of yours may be able to provide us with some answers."

"What curiosity do you speak of?" She pressed on.

"The Priory of Sion." A muted gasp danced across her plump face.

"They're purely myth."

"No, I'm afraid that they real and wide spread. What I can't say is what they want from us. Can you explain us the function and goals that they symbolized?"

"Yes, I suppose but will you tell me what you know?" She bartered.

"The ever apparent negotiator. You help us and we will give you what has eluded you all these years."

"Excellent. Let's get back to the others and begin." She agreed cheerfully.

"Everyone, come here. Madame Maxine is about to give you an overview of what we are up against." Dumbledore called to noticeably fractured group. "Is everyone ready?"

"Wait Professor. I think that Granger should answers some questions first if you don't mind." Draco proposed coldly with his attention fixed on Hermione.

-

Ginny stood in front of Parisa watching herself say that she wanted Draco and no one else but it was just to eerie. They needed to get back into their own bodies before she went insane. Reasoning with this girl was like it had been trying to convince Ron that he was making a mistake in his new relationship with his former Professor and tormentor of his youth. Or worse yet, that putting Flint in Harry's body would be the same as having Harry himself. It's all just an illusion, a gross substitute for an ailing mind and heart. Was the impossibility of this plan finally revealing the truth of her own mental break?

"You're the key, Parisa. After everything that he's uncovered, he'll never willingly join you." Ginny begged of her to see things for what they really were.

"He will if it means that we save her."

"No, her death was apart of our agreement. I can't let her live after all she's done."

"We will only have to do it until the ceremony is completed and then once he's bound to me, we can dispose of her without any recourse from him." Parisa reasoned passionately.

"But it will never be real. Won't that create consequences?"

"Like what?"

"Doesn't the ritual have to be consentual?"

"It will be."

"But it will be coerced, won't that change everything?" Ginny persisted.

"Not so long as he says the vows willingly. You know that the Mother Mary in the religious text didn't have a choice, she was only following the instructions of the angels. It will be the same for him. His role to fulfill my destiny, my birthright." She recited it to Ginny like it was memorized verse rather than idle chatter but she knew better and, in all honesty, so did Ginny.

"You know what," Ginny asked in return.

"Don't tell me, I should be a motivational speaker?"

"You're insane but so I am. So let's do it." Life was funny like that sometimes. You know what you're doing is wrong and a piece of you knows that you'll never succeed but it's that minute possiblity that you'll win which serves as all the excuse you need to continue.

-

"What do you want from me?" Hermione stood just a few inches from him with a board stiff posture to indicate her lack of intimidation by him.

"Tell us all about Ron and how your relationship, or lack there of, was the trigger for all of this." Draco replied coolly calling her bluff.

"Not you too Malfoy." Harry had had enough drama to last a lifetime.

"No, Harry, he's right for once." It was meant to be a statement but came out as more of a confession. "After our break up, Ron found himself drinking and going to clubs frequently, as you may remember. He wandered into the wrong club one night and ran into someone he wasn't expecting."

"Tell them who," Draco demanded tired of the charade.

"Snape."

"Snape," Harry repeated unsure of where this was going. "I thought Ginny was the one that recruited him into this."

"Snape's not the culprit behind this, Harry." Dumbledore clarified slightly.

"What do you mean by wrong club?"

"It was a gay club. Ron didn't know that when he went in but it was and that made Snape assume, well you know what he assumed." This was wrong, Ron should be telling this not her.

"Ron and Snape? Is that what your telling us?"

"Yes, Harry, but there's more that should know. Snape's pregnant and..." she started to explain but Harry leapt to his feet with his eyes on fire.

"That's impossible, isn't it? They're both men so..."

"We don't know how but I swear that it true." Hermione reasoned while looking to Draco for a little help in explaining it. He was about to open his mouth to help her when someone else spoke up instead.

"But he's not a man anymore."

Every face in the room turned towards the soft voice in shock and disbelief, all except Dumbledore since he already knew what was coming.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned skeptically.

"I did an exam on him and found that anatomically, he's a she now. That's how the pregnancy was possible, not because of some silly hair tonic." BJ announced.

"But...how?" Harry chimed in now that he head was sufficently reeling.

"Parisa's way of ensuring his cooperation." Draco finally spoke as the puzzle became more clear but one question still remained. "The real question is what she gets out of this."

"I may now the answer to that." Madame Maxine interjected and Dumbledore sighed in relief as, once again, he was right about who to turn to.

"What," came several voices all at once.

-

Now while all this was starting to unfold in Paris and London, Jacq's was still in Diagon Ally with someone else getting the rundown on the events and revelations of the past few days. His informant was fast becoming unnerved by lack of reaction to the news but for the wrong reasons. _If everyone thought that the wrath of Voldemort was bad then nothing could prepare them for what was at their doorstep now_, he thought to himself.

"Alright, how long has this all been going on?" Jacq asked the jittery figure sitting across from him.

"The girls have been planning this for about six months that I know of but I have a feeling that Parisa has been at it much longer than that."

"And why have you come to me now?"

"It's falling apart and now with Dumbledore and Potter involved, I think the mudblood may unite them all. If she does that then it's going to be an all out war. I've been through one too many of those, I was hoping that you could help to stop this." the young and obviously foolish man confessed.

"We're talking about a high body count if I step in, is that what you want?" Jacq's warned him wondering if he had really thought out this scenario.

"No, that's what I want to avoid. Don't get me wrong, kill Potter and the mudblood if you want but as soon as the bodies start to pile up then so will the questions."

"This was a rogue plan by one of our own, we have but one directive when that occurs."

"But it's his own daughter and the heir, how you can even consider that?"

"Admittedly it is not the preferred solution but I will have no choice if I go to the Heads. Do you have something else in mind?"

"I might but it would be difficult and risky for us both, if we fail."

"So?"

"What if we just keep the ritual from being done?" The informant suggested.

"Can't." _How much does this git really know or comprehend_, Jacq aske himself.

"Why?"

"The ritual is the Priory's whole objective and they have agreed to the choice of mate. His lack of interest in Parisa created the need for backup plan and that's why we found you. So, you see, I would have to explain her betrayal one way or another."

"But what if the ritual were done with the girls the way they are right now?"

"With the IWB witch instead of the heir?" _Now that's interesting_, Jacq considered quickly, _she would be my puppet and no one would the wiser_.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I have now reached the 100 review mark...yeah...I realize that some may not think that this a big deal but to me it's quite the accomplishement. Thank you to everyone for helping this to become a reality for me.**_

**_Welcome to my newest readers...sxcting, Lillian-is-fickle and DracoDraconis. Thanks to the returning and faithful bunch: Dracolov/Mr. Big bad, darktwisted poet, slyswn28, Kim and Harrena Potter. I couldn't have done this without you. Special thanks to sugar n spice 522 for emailing me about a new Draco/Hermione awards sight which I have entered this fic in three catageories for...best post hogwarts fic, best twists and turns and best plot...the voting begins February 2 and if you would like to check out the sight or vote for mine...if it's chosen...please look in my profile for the link..._**

Lillianis fickle...t/yfor thechapter reviews. All of your suggestions, corrections and comments are greatly appreciated and if you noticed, I am trying to work on the grammical errors and punctuation more. You are awesome for all the reviews at one time. 

_**slyswn28...Molly was clueless but she about to find out everything...Flint is still kicking but more is coming for him...Harry will find peace but it may not be the way we think...**_

_**Kim...well now you know about how Ron/Snape thing works...but that has something interesting coming too...**_

_**Harrena Potter...I hope this clarifies a little more on the Ron/Snape thing too but more will come later as to why Snape was needed to Parisa and Ginny.**_

_**Special thanks again to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest and remember to review, review, review and don't forget to vote on the awards sight even if it's not for me b/c they have some really great stories on there and I think that's it's a great reward for any d/hr writer and the readers that love them.**_


	17. The Ties That Bind

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 16:** The Ties That Bind**

All eyes were now on Madame Maxine, a position she loved, and having commanded all their attention, she began to speak concisely to them.

"I have been doing research on the Priory for many years but never really believing that they were real, I just thought that it was just a concidence until you all arrived her today." she started but was stopped by Hermione.

"Concidence?"

"Qui, I came across a name many years ago that sparked my interest but after endless research I couldn't find anything tangible and that's when I went to see Albus."

"A name?" Now it was Draco's turn to jump in. "Which one was it?"

"Well, it all began in back in Monsieur Potter's first year at Hogwarts with the Sorcerer's Stone. Once the story came out and the creator of the stone passed, his name was everywhere and that's when it occurred to me. Nicholas Flamel."

"Are you telling us that Nicholas Flamel was connected to the Priory?" Hermione scoffed with the misguided belief that she knew all there was about him from her research in their first year.

"Yes, he was believed to be one of the leaders of the Priory back in the 15th century and he was the original translator of Abraham's Law and to the mortal community, speculated to have the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. He had very distinct and noteable connections to the mortal and magical realms so I felt compelled to know more." she answered.

"Why isn't this written anywhere?" Hermione asked.

"It is but not in connection with the stone." Draco shook his head knowing that he knew this but never connected it to his first year.

"But why isn't it?" she pressed further.

"Because the stone was strongly tied to muggle religious themes which holds little credence here." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Nicholas was reported to be a pure soul and for that reason, God, gave him the formula for eternal life. When asked what he himself thought, he believed that all things were tied to God which made him an outcast here to all but a few."

"So why did he leave the Priory?" Harry's turn.

"Because he wanted to combine the two worlds as he believed God had intended it."

"And the Priory wanted no part of that unless God was replaced by magic." Tara reasoned.

"Yes. He lived in solitude until he felt the threat to the stone was too great, at which time, he gave me the stone to guard but after the attempts by Voldemort to access the stone, he knew that it would never be safe. The ills of men, as he put it, and destroyed it and the formula," the headmaster finished.

"Did he ever tell you about body switching?" Sapphire inquired.

"No, that had to come from somewhere else. Isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Salazar." Draco replied with his head bowed. It seems that the truth always has a way of rearing its ugly head.

"You knew?" Hermione gawked at him.

"Well...I suspected that my father had..."

"All this time you knew what they were after?" She began to pace frantically.

"Hermione, I don't think.." Sapphire started to say but quickly abandoned the thought with the next movement by her.

-

**meanwhile back at the Ministry of Magic**

"Mum, you have to understand that Ginny's not been the same since Harry...well, since he didn't feel the same for her." Ron sat down as this could take awhile, "then after Hermione broke off our relationship, she went crazy. She began to talk of how anything muggle related had been infected and how they didn't feel things like we do. I was consumed by guilt and then she suggested..."

"Guilt? Why would you feel guilt?" Molly looked at him quizzically.

"Because of something I got myself involved in. It was a misunderstanding really but I couldn't deal with it and when she found out about it..well, let's just say, she wasn't pleased."

"What exactly?"

"A relationship that I found myself in." He started to fidget uncontrollably.

"With who?"

"It started out as someone to talk to and then he told me about his situation and..."

"He?" _Bloody hell, here we go_... "Are you a puffer, Ronald?"

"No, it's not like that. She's different...now."

"She? Didn't you just say that it was a he?" Her head was spinning with confusion.

"She was a he but now she's a she and we comforted one another but then Hermione walked in and saw..."

"Wait, Hermione knew?" Molly was growing angry now but Arthur just had his mouth hanging open with all the new information.

"I ran after her to explain but all I got out was to please not say anything and then she left. I didn't know what to think so I went to Ginny."

"And she went nutters?" Molly questioned.

"I thought so but come to find out, it had more to do with Harry. She was planning on changing him."

"Changing?"

"Some ritual, I guess. It all just got out of hand and then I was told that Snape was..."

"Snape? What's he got to do with this?" Arthur finally could speak.

"Well, he's the..."

"She?" Arthur said the words as Molly fell to the floor. Ron could only look at his father but the answer was written all over his face causing Arthur to fall back in his chair knowing that this was all going to destroy them all.

-

"Ok, so first things first. We have to find Draco, Hermione, Harry and Tara. I need to be back in my body for the ritual and we need the Hermione and Harry subdued so they can't stop it. Then we can use Hermione to convince Draco to comply with the ritual. Anything I'm leaving out?" Parisa made a little check list in her mind as she left the question floating in the air.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do about Harry?" Ginny shot back.

"Oh yeah, well...what do you want? I mean are you still thinking that he will around or do we have to call upon Flint?"

"Maybe Hermione can help there too?" She proposed.

"Possibly but it would be risky. He'd still be able to leave you if we kill her, so how do we keep him in the dark?"

"And what about Ron?"

"The Ministry's power will be gone with the completion of the ritual, he may know the truth but there won't be anyone to tell."

"How will that work?" Ginny asked.

"In theory, we will consummate the ceremony, conceive the heir and then take over the muggle world by exposing the power of the Priory."

"Sounds like another war to me."

"So?"

"That's not what I was picturing. Won't there be casualities? And what if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?"

"What if we're killed?"

"I'll be protected."

"But what about me?" Ginny was starting to see a real problem surfacing.

"You'll be with me of course," Parisa replied but not too convincingly.

"Sure..." Ginny retorted skeptically.

"Now would I lie to you?" Parisa laughed and Ginny felt chills run through her, _would she_?

-

Hermione leaped over Harry and Tara landing on top of Draco, grabbing him by the hair and yelling at him without any regard to the others in the room. "Raincheck my arse, how could you try to shag me knowing that your father was the cause of all this?"

"I didn't know it. I only suspected it after reading the interrogation of Flint by Weasley." He tried explain while struggling to control her.

"Bullshit, lies...it's just more lies. I can't believe that I fell for it, fell for your stupid charm. I should..._Avada..."_

"Hermione...NO!"

Regaining her senses somewhat, she rolled off Draco and just sat on the floor of the office with her head in her hands. _ What is wrong with me_, she asked herself but couldn't bear the answer.

"May I have a minute alone with her?" Draco requested to the rest of the group. Looking for any excuse to distance themselves from the situation, they all agreed eagerly and left. Draco bent down and raised her to her feet.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't know everything. After all these years of wanting revenge and planning for it every waking minute, I didn't know what I wanted. I only knew what my body was wanting. I know you want me to say that I care for you but I'm not the only one who has secrets. Remember Ron?"

"That was different."

"How? Because it you and not me?"

"You still hated them. I wasn't going to give you anything to use against them." Hermione defended herself firmly.

"And I wasn't going to give you anything to use against me or my family." Draco replied seeing that she was beginning to calm down as the logic pentrated her senses.

"This is all just too much information too quickly. I can't figure out what I feel anymore," she confessed.

"It's not one sided you know." He offered but she didn't understand at first.

"What?"

"Tara...I mean Ginny, said that the feelings were one sided but it's not."

"But you hate everything mortal."

"Maybe I'm starting to see the hypocrisy of it all. What if Flamel was right, everything is because of the God? Where do I fit?" It was he turn to confess what had been plaguing him for the last few hours.

"What if he's wrong?" _Did I just ask that_, Hermione questioned.

"How could this be wrong?" Draco responded with an urgent and forbodding kiss. As Hermione succumbed to the fire in her belly, she knew without a doubt the answer but feared the consquences to come...

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**First I would like to explain that everything written in this about Nicholas Flamel and the Priory of Sion is absolutely true...I did extensive research on the internet about the Priory of Sion and came across his name and the connection to the Sorceror's Stone...JK must have done her own research and found the connection too...but that was the inspiration for this fic...I couldn't explain that until now but I thought I would let you know because it's not made up by me but actual documented history...crazy, huh?**_

_**Welcome to my new readers...Lady Malfoy and anyone out there reading but not reviewing...Thanks and hugs of great appreciation to the returning reviewers: Harrena Potter, Lillian-is-fickle, slyswn28, Obbsessive, sugar n spice 522 and Felicity 2. Special thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring this contest and don't forget to vote on Dangerous Liaisons if I can ever get the link up...if you go to my profile and link into my fiction press profile the link is there but I can't get it updated on my profile here or in these author's notes...the system keeps deleting it...go figure..but I would love the votes if you don't mind the effort.**_

_**Lady Malfoy...I would love to explain anything to you that you are finding confusing...just email me if you'd like something explained...and Hermione and Draco are getting closer but this fic moves at its own pace.**_

_**Kim...did that help clear things up more?**_

_**Harrena..you're welcome for the answers..if you have any other questions just email me.**_

_**Sugar and spice 522...I look forward to seeing more when you get them updated.**_

_**Finally, if anyone would like the link to Dangerous Liaisons emailed to you...just let me know and I will if that's easier for you. Enjoy reading and just keep reviewing, reviewing, reviewing...and a few votes would be excellent...**_


	18. Promises in the Dark

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 17: **Promises in the Dark**

Pouring over document after document, Jacq was trying to find anything that would indicate to the Priory whether or not the ritual was successful. Most of the information that he found centered around the ideology of the true heir to kingdom of God for the relegious purists but to the magical community, the heir would possess all the power to rule over the planet. Now the catch to all this was the small print instructing that the heir would unite the pure decendents from Jesus and from his antithesis, the devil. Many years ago, the Priory had traced the Sauniere bloodline back to the Merovech lineage which they believed was the true ancestery for the son of Jesus and Mary Magadelene and left only to find the blood of Satan himself. Strangely enough that knowledge had eluded them until the uprising of Lord Voldemort and his most loyal servant's identity became public.

Jacq could still remember the meeting in which Francois, Parisa's father, announced the discovery of his daughter's mate. Over the din of gasps and whispers of disbelief, he held up an acticle in the Daily Prophet which displayed Lucius Malfoy's picture accompanied by a picture of Narcissa and Draco. The irony was clear immediately. The Malfoy's were internationally known for their storied history and hushed ties to the dark arts but no one had ever connected the names until now. Lucius, a derivitive of Lucifer, and now his son Draco, latin for the Dragon, was like a beacon in the dark leading them to promise land.

Tedious months of research confirmed the claim and the Priory set off on a plan to unite the two but in the time it took to complete the research, the Malfoy named had been destroyed along with the young man who carried the seed of their future within him. That's where Jacq came in. He stalked Draco day after day, month after month until he could finally make his move. And so began the friendship and ultimately, the device that would allow the Priory access not only to him but to his every thought and romance.

After three long years of grooming and brainwashing, Parisa was brought in as his secretary since Draco's sexual escapes were widely rumored to include any attractive women he came across, they foolishly believed that he would jump at the chance with her. But they were wrong. Despite her captivating beauty and immaculate appearance, he never glanced twice at her, a point that baffled everyone around until Jacq discovered the reason. Yes, the young Malfoy had needs but he was much more focused on his revenge plot than finding a wife or even a girlfriend, however, this information did little to appease Parisa. She was hell bent on having him and was growing steadily more impatient with each passing day, giving rise to her ill timed plan that she hatched unknowingly to anyone else.

After the visit from his informant, a very simple but gifted wizard, lured into the plot unbeknownst to him, had set Jacq on a new path. A path that would give him all the power and respect that the Priory had promised him but failed to deliver in spite of his tireless service to them. He was going to just as Flint had suggested, perform the ritual and offer an ordinary child to the Priory as soul heir to unite the two houses but it will he who controls the child not them. All he would need is a few parlor magic tricks to fool the masses and the parents blessing to train him. And in the end, the servant will become the master without so much as a hint to the truth.

-

Ginny approached the sleezy motel dejectedly having lost all hope of ever wrangling Harry to her cause or to her bed. She reluctantly owled Marcus at Parisa's urging for a reunion of sorts, in order to make sure that he was still aware of his role to come. When she opened the door, she had expected to be bombarded by his kisses and embraces but soon found that she was not in a position to barter. What she found was herself bound and gagged to a filthy chair while he chastized her for her deception of him.

"Do you take me for a fool"

Wide eyed like a doe caught in headlights just before being struck she wimpered"Of course not. Why would you think such a thing"

"Don't lie to me, I know what you all have been up to and it's all very...Slytherin, I must say." Marcus came up behind her placing his large hands on her waist while leaning down to kiss her neck.

"It's for the best."

"Really, tell me why you came here." He whispered even so lightly in her ear. The words were harmless but the delivery was bordering on deadly.

"To see you, silly. It's been a long time" she tried to sound confident and seductive but instead it came off as timid and full of fear.

"I don't think Potter would approve, do you"

"Harry? What's he got to do with this" _Not good_, she thought, _he knows more than he should_.

"How were you planning on telling me, if you'd succeeded in your little game"

"I...wasn't really planning on him accepting...you see, I just always thought that you would take his place and then..." she started to explain but, like Judas to Jesus in the muggle religious tradition, her voice was betraying her every word.

"Give it up, admit that you're caught. I know you wanted him all along and that he if he didn't agree, then and only then, would you exchange my mind for him but you forgot something."

"Yes"

"You forgot to ask if I would agree. Always one step ahead of yourself, so, that's why were here today." He replied coolly like the calm before the storm.

"To negotiate" she was defeated no matter how hard it was to accept, she knew it and she was about to learn the price for such ignorance.

-

Everyone was standing around just outside Madam Maxine's office wondering the fate of the two inside and remarking that the quiet beyond the door was almost unnerving. Hermione's outburst had confirmed every fear that Harry had, her heart had been compromised and for the first time in all the years that he'd known her, she couldn't control her emotions. That was terrifying considering she was the glue, the calculating mind, that held them all together but if she was beyond control then who would be able to?

"While we're waiting, would you like to hear the rest" Maxine offered.

"Rest" Harry inquired pulling himself from the doubts in his mind.

"Yes, what the Priory gets out of all this."

"World domination isn't enough"

"They could have done that any time. Hasn't anyone wondered why now is so important" _Ah yes, why is now so important_?

"Ok, why" Harry took the bait.

"They must have found the heirs. That would be the only reason to right exposure so, now we need to know who they are."

"Heirs to what"

"Heaven and hell, of course."

"I thought the Priory didn't believe in such things" Tara questioned.

"Actually, the membership is torn. Flamel believed in it and that's why he left but he wasn't alone in that belief."

"So we're looking for the heir of Jesus and what, the heir of the devil" Harry laughed until some pieces of puzzle clicked into place. "Wait, Ginny kept talking about a Father but it wasn't Arthur."

"But Parisa's father is a head of the Priory..." Tara went on.

"She's the heir to Mary and she wants Draco at all costs so that would mean..." Sapphire continued until everyone in the room gasped before Harry leapt up and started to pound on the office door.

"Open this damn door now..." he shouted sternly to the occupants inside.

-

Lost in tenderness of the moment, it was several seconds of heavy groping before caught a glimpse of Harry breaking through the door to witness her disshoveled state. She broke apart from Draco aburptly and scurried across the room like a child busted breaking curfew.

"Get away from her...spawn of Satan." Harry ranted like a madman.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about Potter" Draco replied in the midst of composing himself.

"You heard me and don't play dumb."

"I wouldn't think of it, that's your role."

"Harry, it's not what you think...I.." Hermione wanted to explain but was cut off by more of his ramblings.

"No Hermione, it's not what you think. He is the decendent of the devil, he's the final key to downfall of us all."

"What" The coupleexclaimed in disbelief.

"Tell them.." Harry directed the others.

"It's the ritual that the Priory is preparing." Madam Maxine began"They need to unite the heirs of Heaven and Hell to overtake the world or rather that the child will overtake."

"Child" Draco repeated.

"The product of good and evil that will unite and rule as one." she concluded.

"But me, the heir to Satan? My father was evil, yes, but only as a follower not the leader."

"I doubt he made the connection, Dragon." Harry shot back with avengance.

"Parisa is the decendant of Mary and united with you, decendant to the devil, you're seed will destroy the world as we know it." Tara explained gently knowing that this was the first that he'd heard of it.

"But couldn't he or she be good just as easily as evil" Draco asked but received his answer in the form of laughter from everyone in the room except Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Yeah like that's a possiblity with your history." Harry speculated. "No, we have only one option."

"No Harry, you couldn't possibly be thinking..." Hermione mused.

"That's right...if he's dead then he can't father anything..." he responded as he turned to Draco with his wand raised...

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Welcome to the new readers mysticalpurple and wounded angel...hope you enjoy the rest.**_

_**Thanks to the returning readers: darktwistedpoet, sugar n spice 522, dracolov/Mr. Big Bad, Lillian is fickle, slyswn28, harrypotterlover242, Harrena Potter and Lady Malfoy and anyone else reading.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to check out Dangerous Liaisons sight if you love the draco/hermione pairing because there are some incredible stories on there to read.**_

_**And of course, thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring this contest. Remember to review, review, review ( but you already know that, right?)**_


	19. A Fool's Paradise

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the orginial Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

chapter 18: **A Fool's Paradise**

It was Marcus's turn to disperse some surprises of his own. Everyone automatically assumed that simple in his thoughts and planning but the truth of the matter was that he was actually the wolf in sheep's clothing. After he chat with the Priory's talking head, he did some plotting of his own along with a little research in the muggle realm of genetics. That was when the most interesting of conclusions came to him, something that Jacq in all his glory hadn't considered. The switching of minds does nothing to deter the gene pool from staying intact.

That's when his aspirations of power came full circle. A most unlikely but ludcrative of opportunities has been afforded to him. Now to let his little pet in on the change of events. The apple does not indeed fall to far from the tree.

"I am in favor of the switching but not in the way that you were thinking. I assume that Parisa has informed you of why she needs Draco so badly, correct" He posed to the timid little vixen before him.

A feeble nod was her only response.

"Good then we can move to good stuff. Currently you are the heir of the blessed mother, genetically speaking of course."

"Genetic...what" Ginny questioned.

"Well you see, in the muggle world, they have determined that family genes which connect bloodlines are present in all of us and when we do are switching, it's only the minds. The bodies and the genes stay intact so that would mean that if Draco impregnants Parisa's body, which you currently occupy, then we would still have the desired heir." Flint began methodically.

"I'm not sleeping with him."

"No, you're not. You're going to sleep with me after we switch his mind for mine." The simplicity of it was astonishing but true.

"But what about Harry" Wrong question, yes, but she was consummed by it.

"That chance has come and gone. Now we're on to bigger and better things, don't you see, we will be the parents of the ruler of the world. With the Priory's protection and financing, we will live like royalty and indulge our every heart's desire." The hunger was pumping through his veins now like molten lava.

"All but one" she whispered weakly knowing that she hitting rock bottom with no recourse.

-

Draco proceeded to slump against the desk under the weight of the new information. This was his destiny, to produce the anti-christ and bring about the end of the world as he knew it along with everything that worked the five years for. Now there's irony for you, lose everything, build it back up only to lose it all again. _This is one sick and twisted God that these people have_, he thought to himself completely ignoring the wand pointed at him.

"Don't you dare Harry, do hear me" Hermione commanded as she stepped in between Harry and Draco as a sort of human shield.

"It's the only way to guarantee that this doesn't happen. His death will end the line and all threat. Haven't you learned anything from the whole Voldemort threat" Harry reaffirmed.

"That's murder, he's done nothing wrong and don't think I won't protect him and you from that."

"She's right Harry. Put the wand down before we have to make you." Dumbledore threatened from behind him.

"How can you all take his side on this? Doesn't anyone remember who we're talking about here" He bellowed back.

"Two wrongs don't make it right, besides he has no intention of sleeping with her." Hermione snapped letting her heart override her mind.

"He doesn't have to want to, remember the body switching"

"Body Switching" Madame Maxine chimed in quizzically.

"Well that's where the Priory does this spell..." Sapphire started to explain but cut off by several voices telling to shut up at the same time. "Well, I never."

"HELLO" Draco shouted finally coming to his senses. "This is my life and my seed, so, it's my call and I think that Harry may be right."

"What" Hermione gasped with Harry in tow.

"Not about killing me but, yes, about the ending the threat." He sighed heavily.

"But..." she was speechless and lost.

"What about sterilization" Not how he wanted to end the day but desperate times call for desperate measures.

-

Leaning down to calm his mother, Ron tried to break the last of the news as gently as possible. "There is a bit more that I should tell you."

"Oh" Molly tried to compose herself but the strain was growing unbearable.

"Sev is pregnant." At first she smiled broadly thinking it was a bit of light humor but, as she looked into her youngest son's eyes and saw it was the truth, she simply broke down into quiet sobs.

"Does Albus know about this" Arthur bolstered.

"I don't know but usually know everything that happens in Hogwarts."

"You did this at the school" Humilation was stinging through rapidly.

"That's not what I meant. Merlin, it's not as bad as you would think and we're goint to have to..."

"Don't lecture me! I am in this knee deep and only because you said that Hermione was involved in this from the beginning. Where did we go wrong, Molly? The others turned out so well, oh..change that...the first three did so well and now this." Arthur began to ramble.

"I never meant for this to happen but now that it has..."

"Don't even speak. You've done enough, I need to find Dumbledore and see what can be done and then.." Mr. Weasley was pacing and talking animatedly to himself.

"Mum, we need to find Harry and the others for I think that Ginny may be in terrible danger now that everything's falling apart." Ron explained realizing that his father was in full cover up mode.

"Without the Order, I'm afraid that we may be powerless to stop this." she confessed.

-

Shortly after shipping Ginny off to cohort with Flint and reorganize, Parisa sat to finalize the plans for the ritual. Like most girls fantasizing about their weddings as children, she wrote out the guest list, planned the colors and other mundane details. The only thing left was to locate the groom, capture his partners in hiding and notify the Priory. Easy right? She was a woman on a mission but there was one last preparation to organize. The body count.

In her mind, for happiness to be achieved, all the others would have to die. No witnesses, no heroes.

And with that being decided she wrote out her other guest list...

Hermione Granger...poison

Harry Potter...falling

Albus Dumbledore...sleep

Tara Balistery...something painful...torture perhaps?

Avery Thomas...Avada

Marcus Flint...Azkaban

The Weasley's...explosion

Ginny...hanging (suicide)

The last one made her laugh a bit at the inspiration of it. While reading up on the muggle relegion's and her ancestry, she came across the account of Jesus's downfall. Betrayed by one of his own apostles for thirty pieces of silver, Judas had hung himself at daybreak. It was classic and fool proof. A simple note revealing her obsession with Potter and the secret relationship with Flint. _That was to be my next project_, she laughed to herself, _ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies_.

She sat on her bed to author the most distraught and pathetic suicide confession ever written, reaching over she placed a healthy spoonful of caviar on a cracker and started to each it. Within seconds she wretching in her bathroom uncontrollably. That's when it hit her like a kneazle, Ginny never could stomach caviar. And if while in Ginny's body, she couldn't eat it then the spell only transfers the mind and that could mean only one thing...

The gullible red headed git was caretaker of her future and quite possibly sleeping with Flint at that very moment...good heavens, that could be extremely bad and horribly fertile!

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Welcome to new readers: ReginicSade87 and red-e-2party...hope you enjoy...**_

_**Thanks to the returning readers: HarryPotterLover42, slyswn28, sugar n spice 522, Lillian, Wounded Angel, Obbsessive, Mr Big Bad, Harrena Potter and Blood-Red-Pen-Tip (I've missed you.)...you're reviews have so wonderful...can't thank you all enough.**_

_**HarryPotterLover242...hope you like the new twist for Draco...but at least it's not death...**_

_**slyswn28...the d/hr site is great for cream of crop fics...they're all so different that it was really hard to vote (at least for me)..thanks as always for the support.**_

_**sugar n spice 522...still waiting with baited breath for the updates on your stories...**_

_**Lillian and Wounded...too early to kill off the major characters but the ending is...well...tricky...**_

_**Harrena...you were reading my mind...**_

_**ReginicSade87 and red-e-2party...thank you so much...**_

_**Blood-Red-Pen-Tip...welcome back...so glad to see you again, hope that you enjoyed the updates...**_

_**Also, I will not be updating the next chapters for about two weeks as I will be feeding another obsession of mine...college basketball fanatic...Go KU Jayhawks...going on vacation to see some games but as soon as I come back, I will have a couple of chapters for you all.**_

_**Finally, special thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest and don't forget (as always) review, review, review..and check out Dangerous Liaisons for more stories and vote for your favs by March 10th.**_


	20. Reversal of the Dog

Author's Note:

'This is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is 12/1/04. Please R R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter character because I am not that creative...but I wish i was...I only own the plot and my characters.

Chapter 19: **Reversal of the Dog**

In between raised eyebrows and dropped jaws, Draco's proposal of sterilization was unexpected to say the least but it was Hermione who seemed most offended by the prospect of it. Harry, of course, was pleased with the development despite the fact that it didn't seem permanent enough, yet it was Dumbledore's response that actually put out the fire.

"You should know from personal experience that a simple spell can reverse that whether voluntary or not. Although a noble suggestion, I believe that other options are available to you." The wise Headmaster stated.

"Why be so dramatic? The purpose of this whole escape was to find out who was behind this and stop it, not maim yourself." Hermione began methodically.

"The consequences are too high to leave it you to him anyway." Harry interjected vehemently.

"Look, I don't relish the idea of…altering myself, so to speak, but we can't take the chance that my child will end the world. I have worked far too long and hard to just throw it all away. If we can't find another solution, then Potter is right and I should be dead." Draco replied devoid of any emotion.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and her head began to swim in the memories of the past few days, the world, as she knew it, was falling to pieces along with the promise of a new life. A life filled with new and exciting adventures that didn't surround themselves in the opportunity for death or dismemberment. There was much truth in what he said and still she couldn't accept it. God, at least the one she knew, would not give such hope and then take it away so viciously. Actually, not hope but something else, something stronger and deeper, and something better.

"Glamour potions!" She cried out suddenly.

A smiling Dumbledore waited in anticipation as the other did the questioning knowing she would come up with something. She had to, as she was the only one, other than Draco himself that had anything to lose if he died. Less obvious to the other but not lost on the Headmaster, was that she had just proclaimed her true feeling for the young man, even if he was the only one to hear it.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality more like five or so minutes, Marcus laid back on the bed in the motel completely satisfied with himself and his clever little game. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he paid no attention to Ginny and her silent shivers and sobs next to him on the bed. All the promises and dreams that had comforted for the last year were now gone and replaced by the horror of her impending and inescapable future with demon to her side. She was becoming consumed by the question of where things had gone so wrong when Marcus finally acknowledged her again.

"Exhausted by me, eh?" He boasted disgustingly.

"Sure."

"Don't sound so grateful. Are you still upset about losing good old Scarhead?"

"No." Her sigh rebounded around the room like the echo in the Grand Canyon but that only added to the triumph that he was feeling.

"Oh what a web we weave when first we practice to deceive. Remember this always, never underestimate the abilities of your enemies." He taunted her further as punishment for her betrayal and deception of him.

"Go to hell, Marcus."

"Been there, done that. Wasn't all it was advertised to be."

"Why continue this, you don't really want me. It's her that you want or at least her power." She made one last attempt to rectify her predicament and set herself free if he would just take the bait.

"Nope, don't get me wrong, this little tryst was fun but I prefer the real you and the joy of seeing you squirm under weight of knowing that you failed in every way. Until you came along, I thought everything was lost but look at how fast the tables have turned."

As he spoke each word, Ginny felt herself feeling sicker and sicker in the pit of her belly. The day had started out so promisingly and now she was residing in a new kind of hell on earth. If only she get away from him and find her family, they would protect and help her. Wouldn't they?

Another white haired man sat alone in a room surrounded by countless priceless antiques and poured over ancient looking documents trying to find the one that he had long since pushed from his memory. The story in the Daily Prophet had shaken him from his usual boredom and tedious activities that made up the largest portions of his days. The reported disappearance had of the Headmaster of Hogwarts erupted flashes of brilliance and the need for a new plan.

There were stacks upon stacks of research; newspaper and messages piled one on top of the other to aid him in his ultimate goal and purpose for his life. No stone would be left unturned or lead ignored so long as the threat remained to the world's population. The irony of all this was that after all this time and research, the answer to everything that he'd been looking for was right in front of him the entire time. A single blog hidden within the ancient text that he'd found more than a century ago but its importance had eluded until just this moment.

"Ignacio, get me some of your strongest elixir."

"But sir, the side effects could be disastrous. The dangers for man of you age and importance, are you sure this is wise?" The faithful servant asked as if duty bound to protect this icon.

"I must be ready and I have a long journey ahead of me." Came the sharp reply.

"Then I must go with you to monitor your condition."

"Useless my dear boy, this the final leg of my journey and at its completion I will go to meet my maker. Now go and gather my essentials, time is short and there is much for me to do." With that final phrase the young man looked sadly upon his charge wishing that what he heard was merely an exaggeration but knowing that it wasn't.

Finally, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the famous painting and knew he'd found what he was looking for. The Birth of Venus was painted by Botticelli and was always believe by art historians to have been a depiction of the birth of Venus, the goddess of love, and noted for its beauty and artistic flare but this man was also captivated by its subtle references to a historical birth. Botticelli was known to have painted many religious scenes that have been in the Vatican's possession for centuries but secretly he was purist for the scientific and magical communities and that's what originally caught his eye. He knew that this painting meant more than all the experts believed and now he saw the riddle. Worse, he also saw the answer, a premonition of sorts, to the end of everything he'd been assigned to protect.

In the deepest recesses of his mind, Dumbledore could hear the muffled cries of the Weasley family for him but what worried him was the blood-curdling screen of a young woman that was unfamiliar to him. _Why would he be able to hear the cry of a stranger at a time like this_, he wondered. Though the voice was foreign to him, he had a sense that she was pivotal to this whole mystery and that worried him even more.

"Is there anyone else missing related to the Priory or the Ministry of Magic?" He posed the question to Harry in a sudden departure from the matter at hand.

"What?" Harry asked in lieu of the off-handed question.

"I'm sensing a young woman in great torment right now and I believe that is somehow related to the Priory and this plan that is being hatched for Mr. Malfoy."

"Everyone that we know of is accounted for except for Parisa and Ginny."

"Madame Maxine, does the ritual have to take place in a certain time frame?" Dumbledore inquired.

"That I do not know. The specifics of the ritual have never been published but I would guess that the ovulating cycle would be the best bet."

"And if this young woman is ovulating and cannot find Mr. Malfoy here, would that possibly create pain?"

"Not unless the union had already been blessed, why?"

"We need to find Miss Weasley and convince her to lead us to other girl but there's just one more thing that I need to do first." He announced to the group and excused himself to talk to someone unknown to them.

"What if Madam Maxine is wrong and she is in pain looking for you Draco? She could be getting mighty desperate by now." Hermione whispered to him.

"Things are getting out of hand and I feel like as long as we are all together, that we are sitting ducks. I need to get away before they capture us all."

"But you can't go alone, what if they find you? You won't be able to defend yourself against them all."

"I have a feeling that the numbers won't matter with these people. For now you're all safer without me and I've got a gigantic bull's-eye plastered across me."

"If you go, I go. Understand?" She proposed to him to understand that she was going to be the next closest thing to his shadow until this was over, whether he liked it or not. And deep inside, he did like it and that scared him more than anything else.

"Fine, are you ready?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to take it.

"Whenever you are." She replied and took hold without hesitation, silently praying that he would take her some place far away and completely deserted if at all possible. With a resounding "pop" they were gone before anyone else could stop them and Harry was looking like a man who could kill as Dumbledore returned to the irate group, missing a couple of crucial components.

"Where are they?" The stern voice of the Headmaster demanded.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the delay but I couldn't get anything to transfer so I had to rewrite everything from my laptop to my desktop and then download…now before you all say anything…I know that this chapter is a little confusing but the next couple of chapters will clear some of that up as we get closer to heart of the story and ultimate climax. If you have any specific questions…please ask and I will answer them as best as I can without giving anything away before its written.**_

**_The reviews for the last chapter were wonderful and I loved them all but I do need to explain one thing…I haven't gotten a response from my beta since the 8th chapter so any grammatical errors I try to catch on my own but I need another beta desperately…anyone out there who would like to do it, please email me and I would be ever so greatful for it._**

_**Welcome to my new readers: jezebellard15, Blair A., Jemma452, innocenteen, and CocoaFlavourPunk. Thanks to the return readers: Dragons-Fires, red-e-party, slyswn28, wounded-angel, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, dracolov, sugar n spice522, Harrena Potter, mysticalpurple, Felicity2, and dark twisted poet.**_

_**Dragons-Fires…I wouldn't really do that…for now….**_

_**Red-e-party…I think she does but we'll have to see…**_

_**Slyswn28…thank you.**_

_**Jezebellard15….thank you very much for the compliments and you'll see more of Snape in the next chapter but it's basically a woman trapped in a man's body and willingly to do whatever it takes to be the person he wants to be.**_

_**Blair A….no sequel will be needed in the traditional sense when this is done…it will have run it's course and then I'll be off to a new theory.**_

_**Wounded-angel…I'm glad you liked the shopping list…my grammar sucks sometimes…that's why I need a beta….**_

_**Blood-Red-pen-Tip…my trip was awesome but tiring.**_

_**Dracolov…Ginny's getting what she deserves…and a little more.**_

_**Sugar n spice…sorry for the wait.**_

_**Harrena…Valentine's Day was ok, hope everyone's elses was good.**_

_**Jemma…I try to keep to the British dialect but I can't find a good slang sight so please forgive the slips and I'll try to fix them.**_

_**Innocenteen…thank you coming to see…I admit that sometimes I go a little to far in the description but the later chapters are better in that area…but that's another reason for the need of a good beta.**_

_**Felicity2 and darktwistedpoet…welcome back both of you.**_

_**CocoaFlavourPunk…thanks for the vote and hope you enjoy the rest of it.**_

_**And a special thanks as always to dracolov for sponsoring the contest…enjoy everyone and the next chapter will be up Sat or Sun…see you all soon and don't forget to review.**_


	21. Beyond the Looking Glass

chapter 20: **Beyond the Looking Glass**

Paisa was pacing the room like mad while different scenarios ran ramped through her head. She could feel the pressure building almost to the breaking point as the urgency of her situation was overwhelming her. It was becoming increasingly apparent that she was going to need her father's help but how could she explain all this? Her mind was in such frenzy that it took several minutes and a knock at her door before she realized that she was screaming frantically.

"What's wrong?" Her father screamed while he beat on the locked door. "Are you hurt? Is someone in there?"

Running to the door to open it before he beat it down, Parisa appeared in the archway looking breathless but unharmed. "Sorry Daddy I was just...umm...practicing."

"Practicing? For what, is this another of your silly projects that's just a waste of your time and my money?"

"Oh no, nothing like that...it's for...well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you but if you're insistent on knowing..." she began but was interrupted by her father's apologies immediately.

"Surprise?" he said as his eyes lit afire at the prospect of an expected surprise. "I don't want to runi that, it was just that the scream was so real that I thought you may have been hurt. I'll leave you alone now...to practice. Oh, I almost forgot, don't forget about dinner tonight with Jacq. It's at seven sharp so don't be late."

"Jacq? I didn't know anything about dinner with him." She squealed in dismay.

"He said that he was going to call you but no matter. Just be ready at 6:30 and the car will take you."

"Where will you be?" This came out more as a whine then a question prompting her father to stop dead in his tracks.

"I will be there later, business matters first, we're not going to have a scene tonight, are we?"

"No, father. But couldn't I just skip this one?" she replied weakly.

"No, he said that he had something to discuss with you and I have another question for you." Her father turned back and grabbed a hold of her face.

"Yes?"

"When are you and your friend going to change yourselves back? Surely you two are done playing you're little trick."

"Ah...yes, well..." she'd forgotten about that, again.

"Is there something else that I should know?" He asked her never breaking eye contact in an attempt to gauge whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Yes and no...it part of the surprise, Daddy." Thank goodness hse could think fast in a perilous situation or this could have been terrible, right?

"Very well, remember 6:30."

"Yes Daddy." She agreed reluctantly as the question of what Jacq could possibly want to talk to her about swirled in her brain.  
_000000000000000_

Feeling like a fly caught in the web of her own deceptions, Ginny sat alone in the rundown motel room and tried to come to terms with her new situation. Blinded by a selfish and misguided desire, she had thrown away all her promise at the urgings of a psychopath. Slowly she was beginning to see the real way that things were and, most importantly, who she really wanted to be.

Her present captivity aside, Ginny began to envision a new kind of future. One without Harry Potter, Parisa or the Priory. It was all just a matter of angles, she assured herself. And then she began to allow herself to imagine the fairytale life that Marcus promised.

Armed with her new outlook, she went to the bathroom and readied herself for Marcus's return. After washing, drying, styling and applying makeup, she started to feel like her old self, minus the unhealthy obsession with Potter. Now all that was left to do was to wait for her destiny to walk back through the door.

She'd been waiting for hours and the room was starting to close in around her like a cell when the doorknob finally registered movement. What she didn't account for in all those lonely hours was what, or rather who, was standing at the threashold.  
_00000000000000_

Everyone in the room just stared back at Dumbledore dumbfounded. The most important body in the room had just vanished into thin air and no one of them had known.

"They were just here. Why would Hermione do that?" Harry cried like an abandoned puppy.

"What do expect? The way you were going after him, I wouldn't have stuck around either." Sapphire shot back.

"Is this how they are all the time or just in times of crisis?" Madam Maxine whispered to Dumbledore.

"Children," he spoke firmly yet it was not the word that caught their attention but his tone. "Now is not the time for this. Did anyone see or hear anything? Think very hard as this is crucial for when the final member of our party arrives."

"Wait, the final member?" Harry repeated in the midst of his slack jawed companions.

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to say? Who could possibly be trusted enough for this?" Tara asked.

"Flamel." The sound of Snape's voice prompted everyone to turn to face him in disbelief.

"But he's supposed to be dead, isn't he?" Harry and Tara replied in unison.

"No, what I said was that he was finalizing his affairs but fortunately for us, he wasn't done before this came about." Dumbledore explained meekly knowing this was quite the bombshell to drop in light of recent events.

"Why not say something before now? I mean, that could have kept Draco here instead of Merlins knows where and with Hermione no less." Sapphire admonished. "What is it with everyone and their secrets? Are we all supposed to be on the same side?"

BJ and Sapphire were starting to crack under the strain of the day's revelations. Harry and the other were used to all of this but these two ladies had been sucked in by circumstance and not by choice with little to no hope of easing up. Sex, lies and Dark magic were the new tools of the trade and they had none of them. Unwittingly, they had stepped through the looking glass and into a modern day tale of good versus evil. But who would the winner be and would they ever live to see it?  
_00000000000000000_

Hermione had closed her eyes tightly after she took Draco's hand and clung to the hope of a deserted place away from the harsh dangers which seemed to follow her mercilessly. For years she had worked tirelessly to put these adventures behind her but always mildly aware that it was a false reality. Human nature always allowed evil a way in and to think otherwise would be stupid. And that was certainly something she wasn't but maybe for just today or even just for a few hours, she could make herself believe in that.

But alas, that wasn't to be as she felt the ground firm up on the sole's of her feet and she opened her eyes to see the haphazard street of Knockturn Alley.

"Why are we here?" she questioned.

"We have to find them before they find us."

"And how will that help us? Won't that be like walking into the fires of hell and trying to reason with the Devil?"

"Would you rather run and wait for them find us? At least this way we have some measure of control." Draco stated as he looked her directly in the eye. "Isn't that how you all defeated Voldemort, by attacking him before he could attack you?"

"This isn't the same. There's only two of us, at the final battle we have over a hundred." she corrected him.

"Uh huh...and that wasn't really the final battle, now was it?" he turned the tables on her.

"Strange but I was just thinking the very same thing."

"This is where it ends, Hermione. Either we stop them or I take away their heir." Draco confessed and was about to finish his thought when he noticed her face light up like a light bulb. An indecent and unimagineable proposal was about to be hatched, one which would change them both forever. He could see it in her eyes but could she really say it? Or even carry it out, for that matter?

"If it comes to that, you could produce an heir before your...well you know. Just not the heir that they had intended." she offered.

"But that would mean..."

"I know what it means, I suggested it." she cut him off. Draco didn't know what to think at that moment, he just stood there with jaw in hand and heart leaping out to the young woman in front of him.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I was trying to get it right, unfortunately due to other obligations, no beta was able to be done and I apology for the earlier reference to her...that was a mistake on my part as I forget to edit the transfer. I do apologize for any inconvience or misrepresentation that it may have caused to reetinkerbell._**

**_Big hugs and thanks to the new readers: tAraentula, pele1, kat6528, jameth and dragonStarr._**

**_Returning thanks to: Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, slyswn28, jezebellerd15, Mr. Big Bad, Harrena Potter and HarryPotterLover242. I couldn't have stuck with this that long without you and your wonderful reviews._**

**_Blood...the line breaks wouldn't upload this time like they normally do so I apologize for any confusion._**

**_tAraentula and jameth...welcome and thanks._**

**_slyswn28...you are too kind but I love it._**

**_jezebellerd...the white haired guy is Nicholas Flamel and the woman in pain was Dumbledore hearing Parisa's screams of frustration after her revelation that Ginny could get pregnant by Flint in her body...hope that clears that up..._**

**_Harrena...I love fishing for love..._**

**_Mr. Big Bad...hope you enjoy the beta-ed help in this new one._**

**_HarryPotterLover...I am so happy at your return and I'm so flattered that you missed the story that much...the girl is Parisa so unless I'm sharing a brain with the lovely Ms. Rowlings, she's just a character from my own brain._**

**_pele1...the man talking about Venus is Nicholas Flamel and the dear boy is his assistant...glad to have you join us.._**

**_kat and dragonStar...welcome and the story will be put up more consistently now since my new beta is caught up...thanks for joining us and hope you enjoy the rest._**

**_As always...special thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring this contest and just so that everyone knows...this story managed to come in fourth place on the Dangerous Liaisons site so no award this time but thanks to all who voted for me and maybe next time it will fair better._**


	22. The Land of the Lost

Chapter 21: **The Land of the Lost**

Although he had never cared for apparition, Flamel agreed to this form of travel because of time constraints and was starting to regret such a decision. His thoughts were preoccupied with the realization of what was to come, it was his life's work put to a test that he had fought hard to avoid. As the ground hardened beneath his feet, he turned to see a very tense group of people interrogating Dumbledore and completely ignoring his arrival.

"Why not say something before now? I mean, that could have kept Draco here instead of Merlin knows where and with Hermione no less." Sapphire admonished. "What is it with everyone and their secrets? Are we all supposed to be on the same side?"

"He's gone?" Nicolas shouted wide eyed.

"You're here." Professor Dumbledore exhaled relieved on some level to have a break from the accusations. "Just in time but yes, Mr. Malfoy has left and with Miss Granger's help."

"Do we know where they would have gone?"

"You're the expert here, why don't you tell us?" Sapphire snapped.

"That's enough Miss Thomas. No we don't as of yet but I was hoping that you might help us with that." Dumbledore chastised.

"I would need something of his to do a search, do we anything?" Flamel surmised.

They all looked at each other in despair and the answer was clear from the distressed faces that they did not have anything at all. But with that Harry jumped up with a solution of his own.

"The Marauder's Map!" he cried out but the only one to understand was the Headmaster.

"Where should we begin?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Snape?" Harry directed his attention to his former Potions professor.

"How should I know?" he scoffed.

"Where would he most likely go?" Harry persisted.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he replied, "Try London."

For about five minutes, Harry worked feverishly chanting incantations to change the format of the map as the others looked on in great interest. As if answering the unspeakable question, Harry explained what he was doing. "This is how I locate the supposable untraceable."

Finally, the map began to alter itself and notable landmarks slowly appeared until at last the entire group gathered around and saw the impossible...

_00000000000000000000000_

When the car pulled up outside her estate, Parisa was feeling extremely ill and dreaded the meeting she about to have.

Something in her gut told her that this was not going to go well. He knew something and that's why he wanted to talk to her privately but what could it be. Never did it occur to her that it was about Draco or the ritual, which would turn out to be a gross oversight on her part.

Arriving at the restaurant, she was completely sure that she was going to be sick but nothing could have prepared her for what was about to transpire.

"Good evening Jacq." She greeted him coolly.

"Yes but what are you doing here Tara?" He asked innocently as he looked up at her. Sure he knew it was her but he shouldn't know that and he didn't want to play his hand too soon.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to explain. It's me Parisa; I've just been trying out the Priory's experiment as a favor to my dad."

"Really? How is it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Not too bad. It was easier than I thought it would be but some drawbacks have become apparent though."

"Like what?" Slowly he was pulling her into his revelation.

"Oh nothing important...to you." She added it as almost an after thought but immediately regretted the impact it had.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You really are poison, you know that?" His words were like venom spewing from a King Cobra and it wasn't anywhere near stopping. "You're a boil on the butt of humanity and unworthy of opportunity afforded to you."

"Are you done?" Saying this, she meant to antagonize him and totally missed the fact that he knew of her birthright.

"Actually yes, I am...I'm ready to give you a surprise." He announced as he got up and took her by the arm to lead her away from the table.

"Excuse me?" she questioned but followed wanting to avoid a scene remembering her father's warning.

"Just come with me, Miss Priss..." he instructed.

"But..." He cut her off at just that moment by turning to face her with a look of pure evil pouring from his eyes.

"You'll never live to see the blessed event my dear. But don't worry; I'll take good care of the child." Laughter drowned out all the sounds of the alley as the world darkened around her...

_000000000000000000000_

"Ginerva Weasley, is that you?" Molly Weasley shrieked as she pushed her way through the door.

"Mom?" This was a surprise, to say the least, but was it a good one or a bad one.

"Ginny...you look...good?" Ron added in a way that made her wonder whether he was happy or disappointed.

"We have to get you out of here and to some place safe. Then you can explain yourself and see if we can't figure out a way to keep and the rest of the family out of Azkaban." Arthur scolded.

"No, I'm staying right here." She replied firmly.

"What?" Ron gasped.

"Have you lost your mind? Are you under some sort of spell that binds you here as well as changes your appearance?" Her mother questioned her as shook her almost as if trying to shake the sense back into her. But alas, it was no use, she had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that.

"They will kill you." Arthur pleaded.

"If I leave then I will surely parish but Marcus knows the way to set it all straight." They all just stared at her not knowing what to say. It was if they truly had lost their daughter but could they really give up and just leave her here? Could they turn her into the Ministry? Was there any hope of getting out of this mess?

Just then another person joined the party and not anyone that they wanted to see.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" The unwelcome guest questioned upon seeing the impromptu family reunion.

"Malfoy." Arthur exhaled from either disgust or fear, no one could tell which.

_000000000000000_

The images began to form showing Draco and Hermione in Knockturn Alley but that wasn't what was shocking the group, the names of Parisa, Ron, Molly and Arthur was the culprit for that.

"What are they doing there?" Harry questioned.

"Seems that they have a plan but no patience." Dumbledore surmised quickly but was processing their options silently.

"No, what are the Weasley's doing there?" He corrected.

"Yes, I understand and the answer remains the same. They are trying to save their children but it a very ill-advised way."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked in turn.

"Muggle custom….I believe the term is Sweeping it under the rug."

"Concealing it." Flamel translated.

"So how did Malfoy find them?" Sapphire jumped into the mix now.

"Obviously Hermione suggested that they find Ginny." Harry answered but once again he was slightly askew.

"But the map shows her as Parisa." BJ pointed out.

"Oh right….see….he's going to her. I should have killed him while I had the chance but no. He has to have put some sort of spell on Hermione or else she would never have agreed to this." Harry resumed his earlier tirade.

"No Harry, I would assume that he was searching for Parisa's body or Ginny's soul and not for the intention of consummating this abomination of sorts." Flamel interjected.

"Well Mr. Expert, what do you suggest we do with new information?" He mocked the old man.

"Follow them and reverse the body changing spell." Came the simple but oddly brilliant assessment.

"And how we will do that?" Sapphire added before Harry could worsen the situation.

"With an accidental magic reversal spell, of course. You're familiar with that, aren't you Mr. Potter." Flamel teased with a devilish grin.

The sight of this old decrepit man getting the best of the infamous Harry Potter caused a din of laughter to erupt within the group. Harry was not so amused but the simplicity of it did leave an impression upon him. Some auror he was, he never even considered it as an option. His ego was getting the better of him but somehow, there was always an older and wiser person there to put him back in his place. _Thank Merlin for that_, he laughed secretly from the irony of it.

"That's all well and good Mr. Flamel but what does that mean for us?" Tara finally broached the burning question.

"We are the new and self appointed Ministry minions."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the confusion on the last chapter…the original posting was a teaser as I waited for my new beta to catch up, but then due to other obligations (namely her completely addictive site for d/hr fic awards) she was unable to do the betaing…so I posted the chapter in full without the use of a beta. Sorry to anyone that was confused but if you read the teaser and didn't read the full posting…go back and read it again otherwise you will be lost.**_

_**Welcome to the new readers: Jameth, kat6528 and Arsione…sorry for typos…this one should be better. And thanks (as always) to the returning readers: Mr. Big Bad, ReademAnd Weep, slyswn28, dragonStarr and Blood-Red-Pen-Tip.**_

_**Slyswn28...here you go...I do aim to please.**_

_**Kat6258…thank you and hope that you enjoy this.**_

_**DragonStarr… thank you…I've researched this one a lot and I'm glad to see that it's paying off.**_

_**Jameth…I'm glad that I could make your break better and although fanfic isn't appreciated by some…we still love it, right?**_

**_ReademAndweep…I was trying to approach it from what I believe Draco's mentality would be…that being that anyone but a pureblood is dirty blood._**

_**Mr. Big Bad…thanks for the congrats and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

_**Reetinkerbell…I'm truly sorry for the confusion and hope that you can forgive me.**_

_**Blood-Red-Pen-Tip…the second posting was the complete chapter…sorry for the confusion.**_

_**Arsione…welcome to the story and the spelling errors should be ok now.**_

_**Special thanks as always to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest and anyone interested in d/hr fics should check out reetinkerbell's site, Dangerous Liaisons, as they are all awesome and a new round of nominations and voting is about to begin.**_


	23. Consequences

Chapter 22: **Consequences**

Jacq made his way back into the restaurant and as he was sitting back at the table, Parisa's father sauntered up to him.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I have no idea. She never showed so I assumed you let her out of the engagement." Jacq replied without batting a lash.

"No, the driver said that he dropped her off here promptly at seven."

"Sorry, old man, she never made it inside." He said as he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"That's strange. I'll be right back." Mr. Sauniere excused himself much to Jacq's dismay.

"But what about dinner?" It was a desperate attempt and completely ignored by the older gentleman.

He made his way to the entrance and out the door to his awaiting car.

"Jeffrey," he commanded his driver's attention. "When did you drop my daughter off and was it here. Tell me truth as I cannot find her."

"It was here sir. Just before seven." The driver replied.

"Did she go inside?"

"Yes sir." The driver answered apprehensively while observing his employer's reaction.

"As you were." François directed him and moved away back towards the restaurant when he noticed the alleyway connected to the side of it. As he approached the mouth of the alley, he noticed what appeared to be hand sticking out of a pile of trash. _I'll just satisfy my curiosity and then go back to join Jacq_, he bargained subconsciously. Unfortunately, wait lay in the mound of garbage would prevent him from ever joining his companion…again.

His mind was racing as he pulled back the fiery red hair. _Just don't let it be her_; he chanted silently to himself, _I'll give anything so long as it's not her_. With his hand shaking, he stroked back the hair and gasped in horror.

"No, no it can't be." He exclaimed with a primal cry that brought people running to see what the commotion was. A crowd of onlooker gathered, women whimpered in shock and buried their faces in their dates shoulders while others ran to get help. But he just sat there on the cold hard concrete, rocking the lifeless girl back and forth as tears streamed down his face. He had not just lost a daughter but a destiny to boot and someone was going to pay. In the height of his own grief, Francois Sauniere never saw the smug face of his dinner guest looking at him briefly before disappearing into the night.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Good evening to you too, Minister. At least for now." Draco couldn't pass up the opportunity to antagonize one of his former tormentors caught in a vulnerable place.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Arthur commanded but was then struck dumb by the sight of Hermione stepping out of his shadow.

"Hermione, it's not what it looks like." Ron bounded towards him causing Draco to pull his wand.

"Hold it right there." He warned the overzealous red head. "Seems the tables have turned now, doesn't it Minister?"

"Hermione dear, it's just us. You we wouldn't harm you." Molly reasoned and extended her arms. "You're like a part of the family."

"Sorry but not anymore, Molly. But then you should already know that or has your husband not told you the whole story?" Hermione shot her boss a quizzical glance and from the expression on his face, it told her that he hadn't.

"Now, now….this is all just a misunderstanding and that's what we were here to fix but…" Molly started to explain but it was Ginny who cut her off this time.

"Mistake? After what she's done and you think that this is _our _mistake?" She whined.

"Bloody hell Gin, give it a rest. She has nothing to do with this." Ron snapped back realizing that his only hope for a way out was standing before him. "We are here to take her back to the aurors and turn her in."

"You what?" Ginny cried in disbelief.

"Where's Flint and Parisa?" Draco questioned to no one in particular.

Silence ensued as Ginny came to understand that no one in this room was on her side.

"Ginny." Molly begged but it was no use, her daughter would rather go to Azkaban than to admit any wrongdoing. "Ron?"

"Tell them Ginny, its over." Ron coaxed her.

"That's what you think." She replied and a smirk began to form devilishly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hermione looked at Draco wondering what to do next.

"Take her with us." Draco pointed for Hermione to grab a hold of her but she just stood firmly planted in the same spot as an owl flew through the door and caught her eye. "What the…."

The owl flew directly to Arthur and nipped at his hand until he removed the parchment from its leg. Slowly he unfolded the paper and turned to the rest of the group with color draining further from his already pale face. "It can't be," he whispered as the note fell to the ground.

Hermione leaned down, picked up the parchment, read it and then turned her gaze to Draco before saying, "It says that Ginny's body has been discovered behind a restaurant in Paris."

"What?" several of the group repeated at once.

"NO!" Ginny screamed and then collapsed onto the floor while a series of loud pops erupted from the hallway.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Flint was standing outside the Owl Emporium where he had purchased five small owls in which he sent owls to Jacq, Parisa, Draco, the Daily Prophet and Dumbledore. The last three may have seemed counterproductive to the average normal person but they were leverage for him. One must always have a backup plan when dealing with men like Jacq and even more so when dealing with women like Parisa.

The notes were simple and to the point…just enough to ensure that he was taken seriously.

The read…

**Jacq,**

**I have your package secured and hidden. Meet me at Gringotts at 8 am sharp.**

**M.**

Parisa's was less discrete…

**Miss Sauniere,**

**I have Ginny and your future. Meet me in Knockturn Alley at midnight. I'll find you.**

**Flint**

The notes to Draco, the Daily Prophet and Dumbledore were to make sure that no danger came to him…

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**I have information pertaining to illegal activities with an usually private organization. If you're interested, please send a reply owl with contact information immediately.**

**A concerned citizen**

Pleased with end results, Marcus set the owls off to the individual destinations and settled in to await the replies. About an hour into his wait, Marcus picked up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and was startled by the bold face headline:

_**Only Daughter of the Minister of Magic Found Murdered in Paris**_

He read and reread the headline at least ten times before the reality set in. The message to Parisa had been a very unwise decision and could prove to bring a lot of unwanted attention to him by some extremely unfriendly adversaries. But wait; perhaps there was a way to get that message back. However, if there was a way it would be a very dangerous one but a necessary one nonetheless.

Almost as an afterthought, he considered what it was going to be like to break this news to Ginny. How do you tell someone that they will never again truly be themselves?

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry it's been taking me so long to get the chapters up but life's been hectic as school draws to a close….the next chapter will be up it Friday and from that point, the chapter updates will come on Sundays and Wednesday or Thursday.**_

_**Welcome to the new readers: thatonechic, prin69, and Gentileschi.**_

_**Thanks to the returning readers: kat6528, HarryPotterLover24, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, sugar n spice 522 and slyswn28.**_

_**Kat…I know these chapters are shorter but I did that so I could update more often and now I like the to post updates on the different situations then post but that will get better and more frequent now.**_

_**Harry…well, the Weasley's and Hermione and Draco and the others have found her but Parisa and the Priory have not…yet…the question now isn't can they reverse the spell w/o Parisa (or rather Ginny's body) being there but what do they do now that she's dead…I love a good plot twist…**_

_**That…thanks and just wait…the showdown is coming in the next two chapters…**_

_**Sugar…thanks and I'm still waiting for your updates but I understand time constraints.**_

_**Prin69…omg…you actually reviewed after each chapter…not a lot of people actually do that so I am very impressed too…and I am of the firm belief that no matter how old you get…we all still tell Mom or Dad on the other siblings…**_

_**Sly…you are too kind but just wait to see how death changes everything…even for Flamel…but don't forget…there is a prophecy at work…hahahaha…I love the plot bunny.**_

_**Gentile…thanks and I hope this does do well in the contest but if it doesn't…I have another idea for a d/hr story when this is complete…did anyone see the movie "Saw"…just twisted enough to give me an idea…hint, hint….**_

_**And as always…special thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest although I think that I forgot to send her out an email on the last chapter….oh well, I'm only human…don't forget to review and always…if you're a d/hr lover…don't forget to check out Dangerous Liaisons now that the new nominees are out….**_


	24. Fates Sealed

Chapter 23: **Fates Sealed**

No one really paid much attention to the fact that the size of the group had doubled in mere seconds, that is until Ron gazed upon the face of Tara and began to babble incessantly.

"BBBBllllloooody hell, but…but…but…"

Once everyone turned their attention to the newcomer of the group, they instantly noticed what had Ron so up in arms. Ron, Hermione and Draco knew that they were looking at Tara but it was the visual of Ginny's face that had them baffled.

"You're not dead." Hermione exclaimed as she embraced the confused young woman.

"Why…would I be?" she managed to ask after Hermione finally broke the hug.

"This…" Hermione explained as she shoved the parchment in her face.

Tara read the note and passed it to the others as her brow furrowed with the confusion that was playing through all their minds. "How could this be?"

"Obviously they made a mistake. I mean you'd think that the muggles would be more through but somehow they've identified the wrong person." Draco quipped as this confirmed all his beliefs of the incompetence of non magical folk.

"Then who is she?" Molly asked with relief pouring from her.

"Parisa?" Draco offered.

"But she's in Tara's body." Harry countered.

"Yes but then do look somewhat alike." Sapphire pointed out.

With this statement, everyone turned to take a closer look at Tara as if to try to see it for themselves but it wasn't until Tara pulled out her ID that they saw just how close a resemblance there really was. While they were all looking at it and commenting on the uncanny nature of it all, Tara leaned down to check on Ginny who opened her eyes at last only to shriek and fade away again.

Faintly in the background, Ginny could hear the jumbled voices carrying on an impossible conversation.

"The hair is the only real difference."

"No the face is a little rounder."

"And she's a bit tanner."

_I must be dead for real_, she considered for deep within her mind, _so much for being treated like royalty_.

"Oh give it a rest, Drama Queen." Tara spat angrily at her. "You're not the one with the real problem."

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

The hours since the gruesome discovery of his daughter's so-called body had passed with crushing agony. Once the police arrived, he had to explain his discovery without admitting to the fact that it was his daughter and yet had to also account for his demeanor and extreme distress. The only way to do that was to give them the excuse that the girl was actually a friend of his daughter, which in turn gave him no alternative but to also give a name, Ginerva Weasley.

The memory of his daughter's lifeless body being taken away and him staying behind would be something that would haunt this man for the rest of his life. Admittedly, he had been avoiding going home yet he was running out of places to go and that's when he Jacq popped back in his head.

_Oh no, the poor gent, I didn't make it back to the table but surely he heard the commotion. If he did, then why wouldn't he have come to my aid_? _Furthermore, how was it that she made it to the restaurant but not inside?_

With each question another one followed and none had answers that made any sense to him. Yes, it was possible that someone drew her attention away and lured her outside but why hadn't the driver noticed? And what would be so enticing that she would go under the cover of darkness to attend to it? It was every parent's worst nightmare come true and still he was alone.

In was in that moment of isolation and despair that the pieces of the puzzle began to take a different and far more deadly or rather sinister shape so now, what was her first to start, became his fight to end. As he shut the door to the limo and instructed the driver where to head, he began a timeline of the last days of his daughter's life but instead of going back to the beginning, he started at the end. He started with the weakest link, Ginvera Weasley.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

Nicholas pulled Dumbledore off to the side for a chat after this dramatic change of events. The simple reality of it was that Ginny could get her body back but Tara would not and he just wasn't sure how to approach the poor girl with this or even if he should be the one to do so.

"I'm afraid this poses a problem for my earlier solution." He explained in hush tones to the Headmaster.

"I understand but I'm sure that with the ministry's help we can help Miss Balistery adjust to her new circumstances."

"Yes, perhaps that's true, but there's more to it also." Being a man of deep moral conviction, Flamel had seen what can happen to the young with such a life altering change and in the short time that he had been around this particular group, he realized that they had all been through much too much.

"Yes and what is that?"

"Well we all now know that Miss Sauniere is one half of the necessary formula for the supreme birth and that Mister Malfoy is the other but what is not so widely known is that in the event that the dark heir is unable to procreate an alternate can be used."

"Alternate? What or who do you mean?" Dumbledore wasn't sure he like where this was going but he had to know.

"Consider this; the main goal is to unite light and dark with an heir that will pick the side of the ultimate winner. But what if the heir of Lucifer wasn't used but someone who possessed the same sort of evil within him?" Flamel eluded.

"Are referring to someone in particular?"

"Albus, everyone's familiar with Mister Potter history and the effect that Voldemort had upon him. Miss Thomas told me that he fancies her and if they were to marry….well, I'm sure you can see where this going."

"Are you telling me that if we switch the bodies, Parisa will never be allowed to have children for fear that it will be with the wrong kind of man?" Dumbledore replied just in time to see Tara freeze where she was standing. Her welled with tears as she looked from Harry to Dumbledore and back again. This day just got a whole lot longer but that wasn't the last bombshell that was to be dropped in that room…..

_ooooooooooooooooo_

Marcus was headed back to the hotel lost in his thoughts and, sadly for Ginny, she was not one of them. Step by step, he drew closer to his destination wondering whether or not to go Gringotts in the morning. The inevitable questions swirled through his mind about who want Parisa dead. Although he was not mourning the loss, his previous conversation with Jacq had left him wondering if Parisa's time was limited and now it seemed that it in fact was.

Would it be wise to tempt such a man with his plan or was it better to just take Ginny away until they a package to exchange? He had been raised around men capable of this and much more, so the danger of the situation was not lost upon him but would she agree? Well actually, the bigger question was did she really have a choice?

Outside of the hotel, Marcus caught wind of loud arguing taking place inside the broke down palace but it never entered his mind that the commotion was coming from his room until it was too late. It wasn't until he was standing in the hall with a wand at his throat that he realized the error of his nonchalance.

"Greetings Marcus." Draco seethed.

"What are you doing here?" He returned angrily.

"Looking for Parisa but we found something more interesting along the way. Care to explain?"

"Do you mean outside of the obvious?" Marcus teased while trying to stall just a bit longer.

"Parisa's dead but that really doesn't matter to you, does it?" Hermione added and the sight of her walking free while his old pal held him at wand point was disturbing to say the least.

"Mudblood, what is _she_ doing here? Ah, I see, the rumors are true then?" He replied to Draco but that was an unwise choice of words as he saw a certain recognition pour over the blonde's face.

"Rumors?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not rumors exactly…I just…saw the way you looked when you warned me to stay away from her…because of the plot." He added the last part in a whisper as if it were a forbidden secret between cohorts.

"Really? So then tell me, how is Jacq these days?" Draco retorted not falling for the ploy.

"Jacq? I'm not sure that I know anyone by that name." Marcus lied and his face was betraying him.

"You did it, didn't you?" Ginny screamed as she caught a glimpse of him standing there. "Part of that damn plan of yours?"

Marcus's eyes darted between Ginny and Draco, his mind spinning under the weight of his lies and deceptions but like a blessing in disguise, several owls began to arrive and gave him the chance he'd begged for. The pieces of parchment began falling down like a rain storm and as their eyes involuntarily looked towards the ceiling, Marcus turned and took off in a dead sprint for the staircase. Green and Red bolts shot from every directions and as the smoke began to clear, the streaming images of destruction unmasked a consequence previously hidden from them….another body was found but it wasn't the one that they expected.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the wait again but I got sick and couldn't get out of bed long enough to download anything….**_

_**Thanks to my returning faithful: HarryPotterLover242, thatonechic, kat6528, Blood-Red-Pen-Tip, darktwistedpoet, slyswn28, Gentileschi, prin69, Harrena Potter and Lady of the Realm (formly That othergirl). Welcome to the new readers: Devil love101894 and Draco-severus-mmm.**_

_**HarryPotterLover242: nope can't save the body as it is but only time will tell…glad that I could brighten your day…does the heart good.**_

_**Thatonechic…congrats…you were the only one that caught that (or at least that said anything about it)…I'm trying to stay true to the characters but still have a little fun.**_

_**Kat6528…here we go…**_

_**Blood-Red-Pen-Tip…thanks…hope that you like this cliffy as well…because it will be quite the surprise…**_

_**Darktwistedpoet…glad to hear that you reconnected and back to checking on everyone's stuff…you can miss a lot with some writers in just a few days.**_

_**Slyswn28…you are far to kind…but I do try to write everything so that its something that I would want to read and not just filler for 100 chapters…**_

_**Devil love101894…thank you and hope you enjoy the rest.**_

_**Gentileschi…in my opinion, the soul never really dies but the real question is can she do anything without a body? Have to wait to find out.**_

_**Draco-severus-mmm…thanks Sam and keep reading…this is not your average d/hr fic.**_

**_Prin69…the bombshells that we drop when trapped have always fascinated me…people really will say or do anything to protect themselves…_**

_**HarrenaPotter…lol…good thing that she's not trapped in that body, eh?**_

_**Lady of the Realm…good to see you back Kat…glad to see you're enjoying it and I get to something that I've wanted to do for so long in the next chapter…and it's about time too.**_

_**And in closing…thanks for all the reviews…it makes my day to see them. Special thanks to Dracolov for sponsoring the contest and happy reading to all…Review, Review, Review…not that I need to remind any of you but I like to.**_


End file.
